Contaminated Purity: Secrets Unfold
by Opened Secrets
Summary: Andrea Granger has finally made it to Hogwarts, but secrets unfold like wildfire as she must navigate her first year. With the help of her best friends, she has to deal with classes, a very disfunctional family, and the pure-blooded wizarding name she has been blamed for contaminating. With war on the brink and a quidditch match to prepare for, Drea has a lot on her plate. R
1. Chapter 1 In the Begining

Disclaimer - I do not own anythign that JK Rowling came up with or has any copyrights to. I just add to her stories :D

A/N - Hello every one! Welcome to my new story Contaminated Purities - Secrets Unfold! This is actually my first Harry Potter Fanfiction and, like most of my other stories, I'm writing about a main charicter from a book's kid (or in this case, a bunch of main charicter's children) Anyway, the story is not Cannon to the last books (though i'm doing my best to keep it as close as i can with all my origniality and creativity thrown in to it) I hope you enjoy the adventures the next generation will bring to the beloved school!

Also, special thanks to my new awesome Beta (and friend) headoverheals4hp... even if she does have odd tastes in charicter pairings ( not to mention the fact that she makes the love of those charicters contagious - as you will find out in this story) Anyway girl you rock!! - and thanks for putting up with my awful first drafts! They are A TON better now that you're helping me! :D

Now Enjoy!

Prologue

Andrea, was skipping around her house, playing a game of hide-and-seek with her three best friends, Lillian, and the twins Savannah and Hannah. It was her turn to seek and she had been searching everywhere for them, and being the tender age of four, she had run out of both interest in the game and places to look. So the small child gave up, instead, she decided to hum tunelessly to herself, skipping down the hallway on her way to the small living room she knew her mother would be occupying.

Once she got there, though, she stopped. Inside she could hear her mother crying. Sadness washed over the girl, very rarely did her mother cry, she had seen her do so only one time that she could remember and even then it was fuzzy. It had been the day her father left…

Though she knew that, at one point, when she was still just a little baby, her father had loved her with all his heart along with her mother. But something had gone wrong, and whenever she brought up her father to her mummy, her mother would always avoid answering the question with either a bribe or a change in the subject. Eventually Drea, even at the age of four, (Pronounce Dray-uh/ Drai (her other nickname) is pronounced Dray) had learned not question her Mum, it was waste of her breath.

Now, Andrea was a little bit older and she couldn't even remember what her father looked like, yet alone how he acted, talked, or anything really. She just knew that he wasn't in her life and never would be. That was the way her Mum had wanted it, and Drea was fine with that. She loved her mummy and she didn't ever want to change the small, content family they had together.

But, every once in a while, when she was watching so many of the people around her playing with their fathers, like Lillian did with Harry and Savanna, (she was often called Anna for short) and Hannah did with Ron, she wished that maybe he would come back and tease her with his wand, or even pretend to be a dinosaur and chase her around the room, only to catch her and tickle her silly. It was times like that when she was watching them play that she wished, for once, she had a daddy to do that with. Not that Harry or Ron ever excluded her from their games, never. But it was more that when it was over, she was never the one sitting on her daddy's lap in the end, but instead she always ended up sitting criss-cross applesauce on the floor below every ones feet.

But now it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was what had made her mother upset; and she was determined to find out. Ever so carefully, the curly-haired little-girl poked her pigtails around the corner to hear what her mother was saying. When she looked, she saw her Mummy crying into her hands with Lillian's mummy, Ginny, beside her. The red head was trying to console the brown haired witch, while also trying to understand what the matter was; apparently Hermione hadn't managed to say over the sobbing.

"Mhh. Shh...'Mione, you're okay. What's wrong?" Ginny asked, while embracing the young woman. Hermione lifted her head and opened her eyes and searched around the room, trying blink back the tears threatening to spill over again. Ginny tore herself from the hug realizing the girl wouldn't say anything unless she insisted - which of course, being Ginny, she would. But for now, Ginny could tell just by looking at her she needed a friend, even if it meant suffering in the aggravation of not knowing why her best friend was so upset.

Drai was debating on sneaking back down the hall way when her mother finally spoke.

"I went… I went and found him." She mumbled, almost too inaudible to hear. Andrea could tell by the way Ginny had stiffened that something was wrong. Fighting the urge to run to her crying mother, Drea took a breath, sat cross-legged on the floor, and listened. She had to know what the adults were talking about – how could she help her mummy otherwise?

"Him…?" Ginny asked, the red head had an idea who her friend was talking about. But 'him' was a very broad term, she could have meant a lost dog, the minister of magic, her father, shoot, for all she knew it could have been Professor Slughorn from their years at school. Surely she meant some one else rather than the '_him'_ 'him,' right?

"Gin, I mean 'Him.' That's where I went a few weeks back, those three days you watched Drea I had apparated all the way to… well that part doesn't even matter, but I found him. And, Merlin, I can't believe I did it, but I spoke to him, after over two years, I finally spoke to him." Hermione muttered as Gin stared in both disbelief and horror. Had the brightest witch of the century lost her mind?!

"Hermione! How – How could you do that… to yourself. To little Andrea? To your family? Why would you go looking for _him_?" Ginny gasped, after finally getting her head around what the woman was saying, Hermione shrugged, but didn't answer, so Ginny pressed for more information. "Okay, so you found him, you spoke to him, that can't be all of it, now can it?"

The brunette shook her head no, " No, I mean, after he got over the shook that I was there talking to him, which he seemed to be astounded that I had the nerve to speak to him, but… I don't know, Ginny, but one thing led to another and before I knew it he was looking at me, like he had before everything happened. Well, I only saw him for only a few hours, he has a new job and everything, well when I asked him to come back, to see his daughter, Andrea, growing up, to be her father again, he refused. He still won't let me use his last name, threatening it would ruin him, now that – that his father can't handle the family business." She finished lamely and blushed a little, the tears threatening to fall again. She sounded foolish, begging him to come back – to raise his daughter – to love her like she thought he had at one point… but no, that could never happen.

Ginny hugged her again, this time tight and for a long time, understanding why the woman was so upset, not that she hadn't subjected herself to it, this was the second time the selfish git had chosen himself over others, but… still, to have the father of your child refuse to love you – or your baby, that had to be hard. But, why then…?

Ginny once again pulled herself from the hug, this time not releasing Hermione completely, and looked at her confused, "Not to sound insensitive 'Mione, but why are you waiting almost two and half months later to get so upset? You seemed fine when you got back."

"I was fine; I had already suspected he wouldn't come back." Hermione sniffed, dabbing at her eyes.

"But, then why are you so upset…" Ginny looked at Hermione in the eyes, who was very much trying to avoid the younger girl's gaze, and saw her blush scarlet. "Oh, Hermione! Please, tell me that you did not- that you are not…" Hermione shook her head, trying to shut her friend up.

"Shh! Yes, okay I am! I am, and he's gone and I have Andrea to raise. I know what happened and know I have to do this on my own, but please, please, Gin, keep your voice down, I think Harry and Ron are still upstairs!" Ginny's jaw dropped in both shock and awe. Shock that this was true, in awe over the fact that Hermione hadn't seen _him_ in over two years, and yet he still managed to bed her and get her pregnant in three days time!

"Okay, I won't say anything," Ginny dropped her voice to just over a whisper to where Drea had to listen extremely closely to hear her, "but you do have to tell them, and Drai, that you're bloody pregnant, again."

Hermione nodded, and Andrea felt her heart stop, her mother was going to have a baby?

"I know, I just I hope they don't ask who… Not that they'd believe me if I told them."

"No, I doubt that they would disbelieve you 'Mione. They might be shocked you're pregnant – 'Shh!' – but they'd know well enough who the only man you'd ever sleep with is. But, Hermione, you've got to let him go, this time, he didn't come with you, he won't come with you, please, leave him out of your life – and your children's lives- for good. Its better off that way, okay?"

Andrea saw her Mum nod gloomily, "Suppose your right, Gin. I've got to let this one go." She muttered. Gin looked pitifully at the girl for a second before pulling her into a hug again. Then she sighed, "Drea, now come in. Stop hiding out, girl, you can have a hug too." Ginny called over her shoulder with out looking back. Andrea looked down sheepishly due to the fact that she had been caught, but none-the-less she hurried over to her mother and Ginny where she was embraced tightly by her mother.

"I love you Drai, so much. Don't forget that, okay?" Drea nodded and hugged her mummy tighter, happy to just be close to her. Who needed a daddy, when you had Hermione as a mother, anyway?

seven years later

Drea woke with something jumping at the foot of her bed. What was extraordinarily annoying was the fact that the jumping thing was now not just jumping on her bed, but also on her, and it hurt!

"Wake up! Wake up!" A girl's voice sang merrily to Drea, who was kicking every which way in order to get the girl off. What time was it anyway?

'Entirely too early to be waking up, no doubt.' Thought Andrea.

"Malory! Go away, now." She snapped when her kicking seemed to be doing absolutely no good. The kid was like a trampolinest the way she was dodging Drea's wild kicks. Not to mention she didn't slip or stop her perfectly annoying rhythm.

"Malory, go away!" Drea growled, rolling over to throw a pillow at her little sister. The pillow zoomed threw the air but Mal easily tucked her legs up over it and continued on, well, at least until Andrea's last pillow hit her in the face.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get – 'wham!' – Ow! Hey Andrea! That hurt!" She complained, rubbing her nose.

"Then go away. I was sleeping." She muttered rolling back over to cuddle with her pillow, which, to her dismay, was now lying on the floor several feet from her bed. With a grumble she sat up. "But see now, I'm awake. Thank you so much Malory." She retorted sarcastically, Malory only response was to stick out her tongue.

"Mature, Mal, very mature." She retorted while rolling her eyes. "So why did you feel the need to wake me up so very excruciatingly early in the morning?"

"You aren't being very nice, Andrea Madison, so I won't tell you! So, there!" Oh, yeah, Drea could definitely see why every one thought she was just so darn cute: those smart-elicit remarks and annoying habits of always being in the way while whining just made her _adorable_.

"You are being very rude, Malory Damaris. Tell me or leave." With a huff, her younger sister turned to leave, refusing to say a word to her older sister, but before doing so, she turned to add something, "Uhg- what now?" Drea asked, she was definitely not at all a morning person and her sister was turning _back_ around, again!

"Well, fine, then I just won't tell you that there's a parcel for you down stairs. –oh! Opps!-" Malory covered her mouth with both hands immediately after she said that.. Drea was now awake, and curious.

"Who sent me a parcel?" She wondered out loud, expecting it to be a rhetorical question.

"Hogwarts!"

"What? Hogwarts sent me a parcel?" She asked stunned.

"Well, a letter, not a parcel, I said that to make you mad."

"Wait! What sort of letter is it?"

"Dunno, mum said it was important though. She was the one who said to wake you, besides, Lilly has used her muggle phone and called us at least three times hoping you were up yet."

"Oh, Merlin! That's it! That's my Hogwarts letter!" This time Drea had no problem with getting up, instead her insides where on fire from her excitement. She – Andrea Madison Granger – was going to be a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Finally, she could be a witch!

Running as quickly as she could with out tripping over her muggle night gown, Drea flashed down the stairs to the kitchen, where their mail was usually delivered.

"Wow, aren't you up early?" Hermione noted as her daughter raced through the door. "Its only just now ten and you're up already. What's finally gotten you to get up?" She asked, laughing discreetly. Her eldest daughters excited face and her frenzied searching let her know that Malory had spilled the beans about the letter, not that Hermione hadn't expected her not to, she always did, but it was a fun to challenge her not to anyway. Eventually her youngest daughter would learn to keep secrets.

"Mum, where's the letter?" Drea asked impatiently bouncing on her feet, her little sister at her side; Hermione looked at them both with a merry half-smile. They were so cute, and they didn't even realize it. They looked almost identical to each other, except Andrea was very clearly older by several years, six to be exact. Also Drea had much curlier hair and smaller frame, but other than that and the girls could easily be recognized as sisters. They both had Hermione's curly hair, curvy build, slightly awkward nose, and too big teeth (though thankfully, it was obviously they could grow into theirs with out much problem) The girls entire being resembled Hermione with only two exceptions, their extremely white-blonde hair and their very deep, gorgeous grey eyes. Those two traits were very much their father's. So much so, that it hurt Hermione to look at those two features for more than a few minutes with out bringing up old, burned memories that haunted her still to this day.

"Mum?!" Drea asked again, still impatient. Hermione laughed, pulling the letter out from behind her. Immediately the girl ripped it from her hands and had it opened, sure enough it was the Hogwarts letter, her name printed neatly across the top and all.

"Merlin's Pants, Mum, I got in! I got in! Oh, I can't believe this! I have to talk to Lilly!" She was squealing; her words barely coherent as each sentence strung into another.

"I knew you would." Hermione said smugly, but hugged her daughter tightly. She smiled and whispered in her ear, "I'm so, so, so, so proud of you! You'll just love Muggle Studies and Ancient Ruins, they are the most fascinating courses there, I promise you!"

"Oh, don't believe her Drai, she's lying. Stay far, far away form both of those, lest you want to die of boredom." Ginny called, walking in the door unannounced. Lilly was at her feet.

"Drea! I got in!" Lilly said, racing towards Andrea, who had immediately started towards her friend. "I got in! I got in to Hogwarts, do you believe this?!" Lilly was so overwhelmed with excitement that it almost shocked Andrea, of course the daughter of Harry Potter would be going to Hogwarts, where else would the eldest child of the boy-who-lived-twice go? It was pretty obvious.

"Of course, Lil, you got in! I didn't think you wouldn't, what with your Dad and all. But, I got in too! Merlin, I can't believe this! We are going to be going to school at Hogwarts! Can you imagine it, seeing three headed dogs, and giant chess boards, oh, and the chamber of secrets and the Shrieking Shack, we can do everything my mum and your dad did, It will be absolutely…" They were cut off by both Ginny and Hermione at the same time.

"NO!" They howled, grabbing their daughters as they remembered their years at the magical school. No way would Hermione's daughter ever be going anywhere near that shrieking shack, or similar basilisk come near little Lilly! What on earth were they thinking – sending their daughters to the school where they had both countlessly gotten into trouble and nearly lost their lives

"Mum, relax. We aren't you guys, besides, we are eleven; what trouble could we possibly get into?" Drea asked laughing. She and Lilly had been practicing that speech from the days when they were little, wondering what kind of reaction their mother's would give to it.

"Just avoid Trolls and teachers with a dark lord on their back of their head, dear." Hermione muttered, still remembering her first year. Certainly her parents never would have let her go had they known what could have possibly lain ahead at Hogwarts?

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. Girls, do you want to go shopping for your school supplies?" Ginny asked, elbowing Hermione in the rib, she seemed a little shaken, not that Ginny could blame her – first year for her had been pretty bad… Grant it, not as bad as her first year – but still, it was the best magic institution there was.

Every one readily agreed and quickly got ready to leave. In a matter of minutes Ginny, Lilly, Harry, Ron, Lavender (Ron's wife), Hannah and Savannah, Hermione, and Drea were on the streets in Diagon Alley. They had left all of the younger siblings at the house with poor Mrs. Weasily, who was more than happy to keep up with twelve children under the age of ten. George's children, Brad and Leah would be meeting them outside of Gringgotts, along with Charlie's girl, Victoire, the eldest of the group.

The day for young Drea and Lilly sped by, buying wands, robes, books, supplies, and even owls…well, Drea and Lilly were going to share an owl. Before she had even felt like she had blinked, Drea realized the entire day had passed, they had everything they needed for school, and in two weeks, they would be well on their way to school for the first time ever. Much to Ginny's annoyance, the girls wouldn't stop talking all through the night.

The next two weeks dragged slowly on for the girls, who were packed and ready to be leaving the day after their letters arrived. Now that the day of their departure was finally here, no one could believe it. Ginny and Hermione were seeing their eldest off to their first year of Hogwarts for the first time, and Hermione couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as her pride and joy was going to leave her for school.

"Which way?" A very unusually timid Drea asked her mother, feeling small in the large train station.

"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. It's to your left, see, just a little past that Platform ten and Platform nine signs?"

"Mum," Andrea replied exasperatedly, "that's a brick wall, not a platform."

"Make sure no ones looking." Her mother whispered in her ear, ignoring the obvious fact that it was a wall. Hermione grabbed her daughter's cart with one hand, then her oldest daughter's hand with the other, and dragged her behind, running as fast as she could toward the wall.

"Mum!" She yelled, preparing for the impact, but it never came. Instead, one second she was by the wall the next she was standing in a crowded platform with another couple of hundred of people. Everyone rushing this way and that, hurrying to find someone or something they had left, saying hello to old companions as well as new ones, people hurrying to a find a seat– It was pure Chaos, and Drea loved every second of it.

"Oh, mum, I don't… I just don't believe this! I'm going to Hogwarts!" She turned and smiled at her mother, who grinned back down, the amount of awe and excitement that lit her daughter's eyes reminded Hermione once again how blessed she was to have such wonderful daughter.

"Oh, here, you'll want this for snacks." Hermione handed her several knuts which Andrea pocketed immediately, "And Baby, please, please at all cost avoid dangerous things."

"Mum, its school. How many dangerous things can there be?" She asked, giving her mother a smirk. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"More than I'd care to know. At least don't go into the Forbidden Forest."

"I won't. I won't. Anyway, mum, look, there's Neville and Luna! And Mum, is that Professor Flitwick? He is short isn't the?" her grey eyes were darting everywhere, trying to take in as much of the sights as she could, her mind buzzing a million miles a minute, and her major A.D.D. moments proved it. Hermione just chuckled, amused.

After only a few moments of chatting with old professors (all of which were highly impressed by Hermione's recent accomplishment of not only finding, decoding, then publishing an extremely old, complicated spell scroll crafted by the most powerful of all Egyptian magicians, but also rewriting the fourth year spell book to contain most of these new spells.) and friends, students were rushed onto the train.

"Where's Lilly?" Asked Drea, who was now being rushed onto the train by her mother.

"She'll be here, don't worry. Anna and Hannah are already on the train, why not find them?"

"Mum, but I have to be with Lilly! Is she here?"

"She'll be on the train. I'm pretty sure her parents don't want to make a scene so are just staying out of sight. Now, hurry, or you'll miss it."

"But mum!"

"I love you darling, she'll be on there, don't worry. See, look, that's her over there!" Hermione pointed several feet down where Lilly was saying bye to her mother and a man wearing a baseball cap and jeans stood. He looked very muggle, trying to hide, no doubt.

"Ha, mum, is that Harry?" Hermione smiled and nodded, as an older man on the platform pointed at Harry whispering to a woman, who immediately looked up.

"Yeah, now go, you'll be late!"

"Bye mum!"

"Bye baby, love you! Be safe! Have fun!" Hermione yelled as her very excited daughter ran towards the small black haired girl. She watched as Drea waved good bye to Harry and Ginny, grabbed Lilly, and pulled her onto the train.

Hermione smiled broadly as Ginny walked over to her, which being in a very crowded place was not an easy feat.

"Gin, can you believe this? – hey, where's Harry?"

"No, they are so grown up! And he's over there, trying to duck out, but I think a couple people have spotted him." Ginny grinned, pointing back towards a herd of woman that had just accumulated. Hermione laughed and switched her attention to the train, the last bell whistled, steam starting to swirl from above the red steam engine.

"Well, you knew that every one would notice him. What with all of his recent… Oh, no." Ginny looked up to see a horrified Hermione. Eye's wide and her mouth covered by her hands, Hermione was staring pointedly at one of train doors, where all of the professors were getting on.

"Mione, what's wrong?" the red head asked, turning her head in the direction Hermione was staring. "Oh, no." She muttered, noticing the back of a very blond haired man climbing his way onto a train.

"He can't – can't be teacher! Oh, Merlin, Gin, he's a teacher!" Hermione gasped, looking horrified at her best friend.

* * *

Well, did you enjoy?  
Tell me what you thought!

Please review - the more i get the faster the next chapter will be posted (its already written so its up to ya'll and ur amazing reviews to get it out there!)

I prefer to get at least seven reviews b4 i update -- but i'd love to get ten!!  
Again, thank you for your responces, and keep in mind this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction - some cannon charicters may be a bit out of charicter. That will change once i get the hang of it!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
Juwels


	2. Chapter 2 What's a Muggle?

Disclaimer - You all know who i do and do not own. JK Rowling has everything that's copy-righted

**A/N** - Hello everybody! I am so pleased that so many people enjoyed my story, and as i have promised, with seven reviews i have updated. Unfortunately, this chapter is not nearly as good as the chapter before, so i appoligize. It's mostly just diologue between the charicter as more get introduced. That was the main purpose of htis chapter, so if you get bored, know that the next chapter will not be so overly packed with it.

Anyway, so i must say, that as always, Mrs. Headoverheals4HP did an AMAZING job as my beta (with out her, i'm extremely sure that barely any one would read my stories.) I'm sooo thankful to you girl! You truly are absolutely amazing and the biggest help i could ask for! (ya'll seriously, with out her the basiklist would still be alive in my story! What a horror! XD) So, yes i thank you very very very much!

**Oh, and btw, All of my readers, you seriously HAVE to check out this story! Its soooo good! Read it! Its actually by my beta (which is how i found it) But, i don't want to give to much away, so here is the link you need to find it, ( i recomend reading her first story before digging into this next one, its called Be Mine) but seriously read I'm Yours! Its fantaistic!**

**here is the link to her profile, ****wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1170341/**

Now, the most important part of my excursiatlingly lond author note(s) I must say thank you to my REVIEWERS! I'm so glad i got the feed back i did! Special thanks to krisella who not only was the first reviewer, but had her review up FIVE minutes after the story was POSTED! I was so excited, so thank you so much!

Also thanks to every one else who reviewed, i'm one of those people hwo get way to over excited to see that people enjoy my storys. Reading htem makes my day!!

And, now chapter two!

* * *

"Hey, Drea, this ones empty." Lilly said pulling the sliding door open. Together they sat down.

"This is so amazing! _WE_ are on our way to Hogwarts. It's still unbelievable – Um, hello." Andrea started, but then stopped as she noticed a boy stick his head into the door.

"Oh –er- sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I think the rest are full… Do you mind if I sit with you?" The boy asked. Andrea looked at him and was impressed, being raised half-muggle/half-wizard it was easy for her to tell that he had come from a completely muggle family; a rich one at that. He had all new clothing and was pretty good looking, except his ears where to big for his head.

"Yeah, that's fine. Our friends Savanna and Hannah will probably come in later too, if you don't care." The kid shook his head and sat down. By the looks of how easily he joined himself in a conversation he wasn't at all shy.

"Nah, that don't matter. Matthew, my best friend, is coming too. As long as there's room he'll probably sit with us too. God, this place," He pointed all around himself, "is… man, I don't even know how to explain it!"

"Magical?" Drea supplied for him, the kid looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, exactly!" He exclaimed, leaning forward to peer at Drea more closely. She grinned. "Anyway, two weeks ago you couldn't have gotten me to believe this place was real, now, I'm going to be going to school here. It's too much!"

"It's pretty cool here, isn't it? Um, I'm just curious, but before the wizarding world, where are you from?"

"The states, but my Aunt's from here." He supplied shrugging, Drea nodded, she had noticed his accent. "I'm Ben, by the way. Well Benjamin Gates, but I go by Ben."

"I'm Lillian Anne Potter." Lilly exclaimed before Drea could say a word. Perplexed, Drea glared at her friend, who was twirling her hair flirtatiously.

" Hey Lillian, care if I call you Lilly? It's easier to remember." Ben asked, giving her smile, Lilly nodded furiously.

"Oh! Of course, a lot of people know me as Lilly, that's even what my Dad, his name is Harry Potter by the way, calls me." Drea rolled her eyes; of course Lilly would say she's related to the most famous wizard ever just to get a boy interested in her.

"Um, okay. Cool, I guess." He responded, giving her a quizzical look. But he shrugged it off and looked at Drea, "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Andrea Granger, but I go by Drea, or Drai, depending on what you decide to call me." Drea answered smiling. Ben nodded his approval, and grinned.

"Cool, so its Lilly and Drea; got it." Just then the sliding door opened, Drea looked up expecting to see Anna or Hannah, but instead there stood another boy, though he looked to be about a year older than Ben. He, thought Drea, was extremely cute.

"Ben, there you are, for a second I thought you guys hadn't made it!" Andrea realized it was Matthew immediately after he recognized Ben, "I remember my first year; I was so lost. I was wondering around the stupid train trying to find an empty room until finally one of the teachers told me to just sit somewhere."

"Hey Matt, nah, I found this one with out to much trouble, these girls didn't mind sharing so I made my self at home." He said crossing his legs. Matthew smiled and ducked under the door, sitting beside his friend.

"Ladies." He acknowledged them with a nod, causing both Lilly and Drea to giggle nervously.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, -I'm Drea by the way- how do you guys know each other? Ben said it was his first year here."

"We were friends before school, he rode my bus to school with me, found out we were neighbors a week later. We've known each other sense I was seven and he was six. Been close ever sense. Last year I was accepted here, and it was, like totally shocking, so I went for the year. We stayed close by mail, and Gates here has an aunt near Hogsmead, so we hung out over the holidays. You can't imagine my shock when I saw an owl go threw his window with a Hogwarts letter this summer." Matt explained, smiling the whole time. Drea heard the basic jest of everything, but didn't pay that much attention. Merlin, he was seriously cute!

"Wow, that's really cool. I can't believe that two mates like you ended up both being wizards." Lilly said; she seemed to gain her composer before Andrea could.

"Mates?" Ben asked, looking confused.

"Friends Ben, it's an English thing. Not like boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Ben confirmed.

"Anyway, I didn't see you two last year, is this your first year?" Matt pressed, he was quite a talker, or so Drea noticed.

"Yup, but we've known about this school sense forever. Our parents went here before us." Lilly said.

"Oh, so you know about all the houses, don't you… um, what's your name again?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Lillian Potter, but you can just call me Lilly." She added, not adding her father's name in her introduction this time. She realized the fact that they were both muggle born and from the states, they wouldn't have a clue who Harry Potter was.

"Lilly it is then." He winked in her direction, then, as he realized something he cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you said Potter? Are you related to Harry Potter?"

"Who's that?" Ben asked. Matt shot him a look.

"You seriously don't know who Harry Potter is?" the boy shook his head, "Man! Come on, he's as big here as your uncle is in the States. He stopped the reign of You-Know-Who and saved the entire wizarding world, along with the muggles!"

"I don't know who, and what's a muggle?" Matt rolled his eyes ignoring his younger friend.

"Are you related to him?" He pressed again, Lilly shrugged like it was no big deal causing Drea to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, well, he's sort of my Dad." She responded, looking at her feet, like she was embarrassed. She of course wasn't, but that was her way of getting people to dote on and on about how cool she was to be related to him.

Matthew looked like he was about to respond, but was interrupted as the door opened and two identical red headed girls walked in smiling.

"There you are!" Anna said cheerfully.

"We've been up and down this train looking for you!" Hannah agreed, sitting down beside Matthew with out so much as looking at him.

"Hannah, Anna, this is Matthew and Ben." Drea introduced, and they nodded in their direction,

"Hello." They said together in perfect twin unison.

"Hey, you two look like Lupe and Leah in my year." Matthew exclaimed. They laughed.

"Lupin's our brother and Leah is our cousin. You might also know Brad, he's Leah's older brother, but he's in his third year now." Anna said, smiling sweetly. It was amazing how she could resemble pure sugar when she talked.

"Oh, wow, so you're the Master's little cousins! Dude, he gets into so much trouble, it's awesome! Leah's almost as bad, but he's hard to beet her brother, guess it helps that his Dad owns a joke shop though. Together Leah and Brad can crack up all of Gryffindor, it's insane!" So, great, Matthew was now extremely impressed with Hannah, Anna, and Lilly. How was this fair? Drea asked herself, peeved.

"Yeah, we know. Believe me, Mum gets onto both of them all the time, but their father just keeps encouraging them, so they continue. Eventually Headmistress McGonagall is going to get fed up and kick them out." Hannah said, rolling her eyes. Drea looked at her shocked. Sense when was she such a hypocrite? It wasn't as if she wasn't in on half of their biggest schemes herself. "What?" She asked, realizing all the girls in the room where goggling at her. "Well, it's true! They will if they keep getting caught."

"And you're not half as bad as they are!" Anna exclaimed, looking incredulously at her sister. The girl shrugged, but didn't add anything.

"Wait, so your there secret weapon to most of their success!" Matthew exclaimed, and Savannah rolled her eyes. The girl immediately shook her head no, pretending to be extremely innocent. But it was true; she was how they managed to pull off half their jokes with out getting caught. She was usually the brains behind the plan, not mention with one smile she could easily charm her way out of trouble, and the innocent look she paraded around made her the least likely one for any one to suspect. The only ones who truly knew that she was a trouble maker was her father, uncle George, her cousins Brad and Leah, her brothers Lupe and Dan, her friends and sister, and then Ginny and Hermione. Which, when listed out was a lot of people, but considering the all of the people who where in her family and then the people her family knew, it was actually a very, vary small percentage.

"Yes. She is."

"Yup."

"Basically." The girls responded at the same time Hannah shook her head,

"No, of course I'm not!"

Ben and Matthew laughed, "Sounds like you're a perfect angel." Ben concluded. Drea snickered too, she liked him, he was funny, nice, and yet, he was different, being a muggle-born from the states and all.

"Hey, Um, not that I'm trying to change the subject or anything, but do any of you guys have any idea how long this train ride is supposed to be?" Hannah asked, smiling sweetly. Had Drea not grown up with the twins she would have fallen for that sugary sweet smile, but she knew better. Hannah never liked to talk about her making trouble; it made it just that much harder to avoid the spot light when she did cause it.

"About another thirty minutes I suspect." Some one at the door said, another boy pulled the door back, but this time no one seemed to recognize him. He had to be at least four years older than Andrea.

"Oh, um, thank you. I was wondering because it had gotten dark." She added, pointing out the window. The guy shook his head in agreement but changed the subject.

"I'm Derik Seep, this year's Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I was seeing if we had any second year Gryffindors in here. And if you don't and you all happen to be Slytherins, please, I don't need you to throw random things at my head saying you'll win. I'm sure your good, and I'm sure you will win some of your matches, just don't throw things." The kid seemed to flinch as Matt sat up a little bit more, his attention grabbed at Quidditch.

"Nah, it's good in here. All we got are a bunch of unsorted first years and a Gryffindor." Ben said shrugging. Then promptly added, "So Quidditch, um… what's that?"

Every one in the room turned to look at him in utter shock, but Derik grinned, "Muggle born are you? Avoid the Slytherin, they'll tear you to pieces."

"Muggle-born?" Poor kid was clueless.

"Hey, so I'm a second year Gryffindor, I've always wanted to play Quidditch." Matthew said, once again ignoring his poor naïve friend.

"Ah, well, be sure to show up for try-outs. We need a Seeker and a Goal-keeper if you're interested. They'll be in two days on the Quidditch field. Hope you make it, kid. See you there."

"Um, hey, I was wondering, can first years try out?" Lilly asked. The kid seemed to smirk at her, but shook his head yes.

"Sure thing kid, if you're a Gryffindor you're more than welcome to, but don't get your hopes up. Their only has ever been one first year on the team and even he was Harry Potter. If you can live up to him, then you'll be welcomed onto the team with open arms."

The girl smiled and gave a little shrugged, "Well, perhaps I can live up to him." She batted her eyelashes at the Captain who smiled and shook his head.

"Sure you can kid." He said, turning around laughing, obviously skeptic. Once he shut the door, Matthew exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell him you're Potter's kid?"

"Because, he'll remember me as the cocky first year when I try out. Then when he reads my name he'll feel exceptionally stupid, I could get a laugh out of it." Lilly said. Drea chuckled, that was so Lilly.

"Hey, I think Hannah and I are going to get changed, you should too… I think I can see the castle outline out the window." Anna said, looking out the window. Together they got up,

"See you all when we get there!" They called out cheerily and shut the door.

"It's quite odd how well they can do that whole twin thing." Matthew said, watching them leave.

"Twin thing?" Lilly asked.

"Like when they talk at the same time with out rehearsing it."

"Oh, that. It's nothing. It is kind of freaky when they start to finish each other words and sentences though." Lilly said grinning. The boys laughed.

"I think they're right though, it's probably time to get changed out of these muggle clothes though." Drea said, looking out the window where a very clear Hogwarts' outline was approaching quickly.

"Yeah, that's all good, but before we leave to get changed too, would some one please tell me what 'Muggle' is?" Ben exclaimed now looking at his clothes like he had something on them. Matt laughed and grabbed him by the arm. While they were leaving the room, Andrea could hear him explaining to Ben that muggle was a term for something that non-magical folk used.

:They're really nice." Lilly said, beginning to change. Drai smiled and nodded as she too started to put on her brand new robes.

"And Matthew is in Gryffindor so that might mean Ben will be too." Drea added.

"Yeah, I know. We'll be in the same house. That'll be good; we'll know some one in there."

"Oh, because the place isn't at all over run by your Weasily cousins." Drea said eying her best friend; it was true, every Weasily that had ever gone threw that place was in Gryffindor.

"I mean that isn't family." Lilly clarified, sticking out her tongue. Drea giggled.

"They aren't my family; beside we aren't even sure I'll be in Gryffindor with all the Weasilys'." Drea said, and then covered her mouth as she realized her slip of the tongue. She had been trying to keep from mouthing her concerns.

"Oh, please, Andrea! Of course you'll be in Gryffindor, your mum was." Lilly said, completely unconcerned.

"Yeah, but I'm not a Weasily. Just because Mum was in it doesn't mean I am going to be housed there, beside I don't think my Father was Gryffindor, other wise he probably would never have left." Drea said, sliding on the shirt to her uniform. It was a good thing that her head hadn't pushed through the collar because Lilly stood there frozen, shocked that Andrea had brought up her father. She never talked about her father!

"You are nothing like your Father." Lilly finally said sternly. Lilly rarely used a stern voice, but when she did she meant business.

"How do you know? I could be just like him for all I know." Drea challenged.

"Andrea Madison Granger, what on earth do you mean by that?" Lilly raised her voice.

"I'm just saying I have no idea who my father is, obviously he's out there, but I mean what do I know about him? He's obviously a bad person; I mean I've figured that out. –And yes, I know I'm not like him in that aspect – but what about the way I'm supper stubborn sometimes, or how I absolutely love to fly really fast, or even how I lose my temper easily? Those I didn't get from my mother, I mean, I absolutely do have biological father out there, I can't deny that, and I have traits from him, I mean my hair, and my eyes are proof of that, but how do I know that I'm not more like him than I think? What if I have the trait that he had that got him into his house? What if for some reason he was sent to Slytherin like for being stubborn, or mean, or deceptive, or arrogant, or some other trait that I have? Who's to say that I'm not going to end up in the Slytherin house too?"

"Me and that stupid talking hat, so don't get your knickers' in a knot. My father had part of the You-Know-Who in him and he managed to go to Gryffindor, so you have nothing to worry about. And, for your information, you are not mean… Stubborn, Arrogant, and deceptive maybe, but not mean." Lilly said, and then smiled. Leave it to Lilly to make Drea smile by saying she was Stubborn and Arrogant. "Now, come on! The train's stopping!" Lilly said, grabbing Drea; who followed close behind.

Yes, s that was my chapter two. Again, i appoligieze if its was not as good as chapter one, they continuelly get better as the story progresses though. Next chapter Drea, Lilly, Ben, Anna (who btw is short for Savanna), and Hannah all get sorted! Also, you get to meet some other chaircters (sorry about the over load, but its a BIG school).

Anyway, special thanks again to both krisella and Headoverheals4HP (Read her stories!! They really are awesome!)

Again, i would love to seee seven reviews before i update again, so make it happen ( i never complain when i get ten though.)  
PLEASE REVEIW!

Hope you enjoyed,  
Juwels


	3. Chapter 3 Who Else is Famous!

**_REVISION NOTE!! - Okay, so some files got messed up on my computer, therefore the last document i posted for this story was a MISTAKE. This is the reread, beta'd, and fixed version. I have to appoligies for the mistake. This should read smoother and basically fix the story!_**

**_SORRY!!_**

DISCLAIMER - I'll take credit for enything that has no tbeen copy-righted.

A/N - The story begins to get interesting. More Charicters (seriously this is the last time i'll put that many new charicters in) And then the Sortying. this chapter is mostly important for that, thats why its in here. Any way, after this, the REAL plot begins ( yes, the sub plot is kind of annoying, so sorry) Anyway, the Chapter is good and i think you'll like it. You get to know Andrea and Lilly a lot better, not to mention thier friends. Anyway, tell me if you like it.

A/N 2- As always thanks sooo much Headoverheels4HP ( ur amazing. U rock. And ur the reasons my stories are actually good. Thanks for that!) This chapter is seriously a billion times better with her work! Tahnks again for dealing with my dead-awful first drafts!

Now, please enjoy!

...

Chapter three: Who Else is Famous?

"Okay, first years, I will return in a moment as we finish preparing the main hall for the Sorting. I don't want to hear a single one of you before I return, am I understood?" the stern old Professor adjusted her robes before disappearing into the Great Hall.

Drea stood there wringing her hands, her stomach in twisting into tight knots. In a few minutes she would either be a Gryffindor… or something else. It was all up to the hat now… What was wrong with this picture?

"Well, where'd you like to be put?" A black haired girl asked in a hush voiced to Ben, who shrugged.

"I Guess Gryffindor, that's where Matt is. Don't know that much bout' the others." He whispered back, fidgeting with his hem of his dark robes.

"Suppose that's a worthy house, but if you'd asked me, I probably would have picked Ravenclaw, they are brilliant! All of them come out the smartest of all the school, there has only been once when a Ravenclaw didn't graduate as the smartest in the school, and that girl had to take an extra year, but I suppose every one did, that year didn't truly count for any one, what with You-Know-Who running about the school and all." The girl explained.

"I seriously don't know who." Ben said, looking a little disgruntled. Drea smiled, he must be thinking they literally meant 'you know who,' not a dark wizard that people didn't say the name of because of all the pain he brought upon the wizarding world.

"And that girl graduated from the Gryffindor." Drea added with a grin, she knew exactly who they were talking about. "She probably could out smart most of the Ravenclaw graduates any day. They say she's the smartest witch of the century."

"Suppose she could try, but Gryffindors aren't known for their brains, just their hair-brained schemes if you ask me. Heard she went through a few of those, you know, sneaking around the school and all that." The other girl countered. Drea rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but only to stop Voldemort." She challenged back. Every one in the room got extremely silent at the name, annoying young Drea Granger. "Oh, please, he's been dead, what, sixteen years? He's not haunting you any more, you can say his name." She added looking around at every one, who was still staring at her in shock.

"If that's what you think, go ahead, but I heard that she cheated her way through school. My mother says she never saw her study once, instead she just acted like she new everything. Besides, she was just hungry for attention. She even hung out with Harry Potter because she was so desperate. It made my mother sick." Another girl had joined the conversation. "But most any one could out smart a Ravenclaw, so I wouldn't bet against the fact that the know-it-all could outwit them." She added, looking at the poor Ravenclaw wanna-be with contempt.

"She did not cheat! And, for your information, she wasn't hungry for attention by hanging out with Potter, she was really his friend. Still is today." Drea spat at the brat who accused her mother of cheating in school.

"You don't know that for a fact." The dark haired girl said her nose scrunched unpleasantly.

"Yeah, I do. Her name was Hermione Granger, and she was great friends with both Ron Weasley and Harry Potter for real, not just for show. And, if you must know how I know this for a fact, I'm Andrea Granger, her daughter!" She said, raising her voice to emphasize specific words, like trying to explain a hard concept to a stupid child. Everyone in the room was silent, watching the drama play out before their greedy eyes.

"Your name wouldn't be Granger if you were her kid, so don't lie." the girl retaliated, crossing her arms, her chin lifted in defiance. The poor black haired girl, who wanted to be in Ravenclaw, had stepped back, now staring at shock of the conversation she had started.

"She's really her daughter!" Lilly joined in now, defending poor Drea, who didn't know how to respond. It was true, her last name should have been something different. Had her mother ever gotten married it would have been changed, but she hadn't.

"Oh, yeah, and I suppose your Harry Potter's daughter?" The girl scoffed.

"You can bet on it. I'm Lilly Potter." Now, had there been any one in the room who hadn't been paying attention before, they were listening now. If the young blonde claiming to be the world's smartest witch's daughter wasn't enough to stir curiosity, the raven haired girl claiming to be Harry Potters daughter certainly did.

The girl gaped for a second before regaining her composer, "I'm sure, and I'm the Slytherin' air. Shut up, you don't fool a soul."

"Let me guess, you would like to be in Slytherin." Lilly said the word like it was a curse, causing her antagonist to falter before answering.

"Well, yeah… What's wrong with Slytherin, huh? Both my mother and Father came from it."

"Oh, what a surprise." Lilly said sarcastically. Crossing her arms, she looked at the girl like she was an idiot. "What's your name anyway, if your parents did grow up here, then I ought to recognize your last name."

"I'm Claire Zabini, my mum is Pansy and my father is Blaise."

"Oh, what a shocker. Their daughter would be the one to be fighting with Lilly Potter. Your parents were almost as bad as Malfoy was to Harry Potter." A small girl with a bouncy pony tail had joined in the row now.

"Please, they knew Potter well; he even talked to them and everything."

"Oh, don't give me that. My father wouldn't have talked to the likes of your slimy parents." Lilly said, her voice raising an octave in anger.

"You are right; he lowered himself to talk to dirt, a mudblood at that!" Clair said, her dark eyes flashing.

"Don't you dare ever call my mother that again!" Drea stepped up, anger now pulsing through her veins. 'Arrogant bint,' she thought.

"Yeah, and from what my father tells me, he actually did know Potter; your parents' lot was down right despicable!" The pony tail girl added, glaring at the rude girl.

"And how would your father know the Harry Potter, hmm?" Claire asked, rolling her eyes.

"He's Oliver Wood. He was Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"What is this?! Why is everyone claiming to be the kid of some one famous tonight? There is no way your father is the Oliver Wood, the Keeper who not only made the Chuddley Cannon's an acceptably decent team, but turned it into the top team on the charts!" The girl shrugged, as if the amazing feat was as typical as tying shoes.

"I'm nephew to Bill Gates." Ben muttered to no one in particular. He shrugged when no one responded, "Ge'ez you're related to a bunch of random people here and then all of a sudden people stop to stare, but being related to the founder of the Microsoft you get zip. Yup, makes perfect sense."

"Who?" Savannah asked Ben, who just shrugged her off. "No one." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It's true. I'm Dara Lynn Wood." The pony tail girl said.

"How many other famous people do we have here tonight, for Merlin's sake? Yeah, if you're related to some one extremely famous just raise your hand… OR are we done with the annoying 'my family is famous' outbursts?!"

"Well, I'm Kaya Longbottom, if that counts?" A short girl announced, though Drea didn't think it was meant to be astounding. "My Dad's going to be your Herboligy professor." She shrugged; looking down at her feet, probably wondering if that was an embarrassing thing to mention to all of her class mates.

"Longbottom! Are you talking? I specifically told every one to stand her silently. Though, you may be a teacher's child, it doesn't give you any special rights." McGonagall walked back in, eyeing the poor girl. She mumbled, "Sorry Professor, won't happen again." Before shrinking out of sight.

"If that is quite all, please, follow me first-years." She motioned as everyone formed two single file lines behind the opening doors. Though, Drea was still steaming about the conversation they had been having, the sight of the Hogwart's Grand Hall caught the girl off guard.

Candles floated above their heads, four of the immensely packed tables were lined beside each other, and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the cloudless sky outside, the bright stars intensified by the dome shape of the room.

McGonagall led all the first years to the front of the room, where she motioned for them to stop.

"Welcome back Hogwarts Students, to another year of learning! If you all could please quiet down for a moment – yes, thank you – the sorting of the first years is about to begin!" She motioned for one of the Professors to come forward, holding the old, dusty sorting hat. Drea gasped as she saw the hat smile in her direction.

"Now, we'll begin, - thank you Professor Brunt. – Now, would Kara Abbott please come forward?" The room became extremely silent as a small first year slowly made her way forward, her horrified expression at going first would have been almost comical to Drea, except for the fact that she was too relieved that some one else was going before her.

Kara sat down slowly on the stool as the head mistress placed the hat, not just on her head, but over her face as well. For about thirty second the entire room sat in unshakable silence, then, almost out of nowhere, the hat's voice boomed, "Hufflepuff!"

There was a huge cheer as the entire Hufflepuff table went into hysterical applause, screaming, yelling, whistling, and even some students stood up with the excitement of having the first first-year be sorted into their house! It took a full three minutes before the cheering finally settled down to a low buzz.

"Thank you. Thank you, that's quite enough." McGonagall hushed them with an impatient tone, and then continued, "Chandler Bell!" and so the silence came again. This time the hat barely had time to touch the boys head before yelling, "Gryffindor!"

Another huge roar filled the hall as every one at the Gryffindor stood and yelled with excitement, this time it took even longer to calm the students. This process proceeded on for about six more students (including Ben, who had been assigned Gryffindor, much to his pleasure) before McGonagall finally called, "Andrea Granger!"

As she slowly got up to her unstable feet, she could just barely see the young Claire gaping at her, stunned to find that she had been telling the truth.

The stool seemed to be growing higher and higher as she walked closer to it, Drea began to imagine herself falling trying to get on it, or worse. Her nerves where definitely getting to her.

"Congratulations, young Granger." The hat said in her ear as soon as it had slipped past her eyes, "You managed to sit upon the stool with out tripping once." It was hard to tell whether the hat thought that it was funny, or if it was being sincere.

"Thanks?" She thought, deciding not to test the hat.

"You are very welcome. Now, let's see. Which house? Oh, which house?" He whispered into her ear as panic struck her to the core, this was truly it, the moment. "I've seen both of your parents here before, and I must admit, I am shocked to see that they grew to love each other, being of such different up-bringings and prejudices'. Ah, but what a daughter they have, with all of her mother's intelligence and flawless brilliance, you would do well in Ravenclaw, but you also have the heart of your mother, making a wise decision to be Hufflepuff, but I see clearly you would not prosper to your full fulfillment there, too many of your other talents would lay to waste there, but then, where should I put you?

"Well, I suppose I should keep thinking. I see you have your father's habit of being strong willed, extremely proud, (dear girl, be sure to watch that pride.) and the flighty temper he had as well. You, like your father, would probably do very, very well in Slytherin."

"No! Please, no! Not Slytherin… I can't – just please no!" Drea immediately thought as soon as she had heard the word Slytherin.

"Ah, but there is nothing wrong with that house, your father's family was always exceptionally proud to be placed in there. You would be the first of your bloodline not to go. But, as you wish, I suspect I could keep that from continuing.

"You have many more talents I see, you have both of your parent's stubbornness, and aggression to succeed, even exceed at everything you touch, a very worthy trait in deed. And, yes, you certainly have both of you parent's brave souls, there isn't a sting of cowardliness in you."

"My father was not brave." Drea added spitefully.

"You obviously do not know much of your father then. He was brave enough to leave the most feared and powerful wizard in the world to join the good of all humanity, he joined the light."

"I know enough. He wouldn't have done anything for any one who was less than a pure blood." It took Drea a minute to process this information. Her father was a death eater? But she put this at the back of her head; this was not the time to worry about it. "He was too scared to stay with a low-life mudblood like my mother." Drea couldn't help but put that awful word in there, that was what every one called her mother – any one who had a problem with her at least - their blood was tainted, and her father hadn't been able to be strong enough to handle that, let alone except it, so he had ran.

"But you do not believe that the most talented witch in centuries is a low-life, now do you?"

"Of course not! No one is a low-life, no matter what blood they came from. Every one is equal, whether it may be a human, muggle-born, or pure-blood, it doesn't matter. We all feel, no one is better than any one person, and people should understand that… I think that, perhaps, even one day, when all the prejudges' let up, maybe no one would ever be ashamed of some one just because they aren't 'pure.'"

"And it is for that reason, your true belief in the good of humanity and bravery to stand up for that very belief that makes me completely sure you'll be in the correct house when I send you to,' "Gryffindor!"

The hat was removed from her head and Drea beamed with excitement. A smile climbed all the way across her face as she made her way quickly to Gryffindor table where Matthew and Ben had made room for her. The entire table was standing at it feet by the time she finally was able to sit down. They whistled and cheered excitedly, until McGonagall finally settled them, though by the looks on her face, she was probably just as excited as the Gryffindors.

"Bout time! Stupid hat took forever!" Matt said, patting her on the back. "Last year the hat said my name, then screamed Gryffindor; took less than two seconds."

"How long did it take him on me?" Drea asked, concerned.

"About three or four minutes, from the looks of it you were either chatting up a storm, or he couldn't decide. Even McGonagall seemed to be getting worried; Hey, but you're a Gryffindor now, congratulations!" Ben said beaming at her as Brad and Leah walked up behind her.

"Good Job!"

"Congrats!" They said, pulling themselves a seat closer to her.

Several people went after; a few ending up in Gryffindor (the black haired girl who had wanted to be in Ravenclaw – her name was Shie (pronounced like Shy) Lovegood-Lorence – actually ended up in Gryffindor, and, though it wasn't Ravenclaw, she seemed quite pleased to be housed there.)

Then McGonagall said the name that caught every one's attention. "Miss Lillian Potter!" The entire room went silent, so still and stressed that the atmosphere seemed as if it should have had a different physical appearance, the difference from the excitement to suspenseful was that obvious.

Lilly, always being herself, smiled broadly, skipped to the front unnerved and, sat down, then looked at McGonagall, who gave her a smile and set the hat on her head, literally fifteen seconds later, the hat called, "Gryffindor!"

Grinning, she ran to the table, where every one at the table was standing, along with Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Lilly was given a huge welcome by almost the entire school as Drea raced out to hug her best friend. She got the first hug, and then Lilly was quickly swallowed up by the rest of the Gryffindors, all excitedly telling her congratulations.

"Wow! That was quite a welcoming." Lilly announced probably ten minutes later, where the students had still to yet to calm down.

"You're a star." Drea said, shrugging.

"My dad's a star, I'm just well liked." Lilly countered, laughing. The girls hugged again, more than excited to be together – no doubtedly the would be sharing a room – and then turned as McGonagall gave up trying to shut every one up and just called the next student.

By the end of the sorting, Gryffindor had fourteen new students, including: Drea, Lilly, Hanna and Anna, Ben, Dara Lynn Wood, a muggle-born name Kyle Thomason, a tall boy named David Knubbs, Kaya Longbottom, Shie Lovegood-Lorence, Chandler Bell, an outspoken girl named Janette Jordan, a well liked witch named Katie Finnigan, and another muggle-born boy named Keith Henson. The Ravenclaw had gained seventeen new students, Hufflepuff twenty seven, and Slytherin sixteen, where of course, Claire Zabini was welcomed with open arms.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

What did you think? Please, tell me in your reviews!

Next chapter will be good and will be extremely crucial for the stories (its where the oh-so-annoying cliff hangers begin. Im so excited!)

Again, Seven reviews i'll update immediately, Ten is my absolute FAVORITE number though!

REVIEW!

Thanks so much!  
Hope you Enjoyed!  
Juwels


	4. Chapter 4 Who's My Daddy!

DISCLAIMER - you know the drill. I own none of the wizarding world. Sorry if your dissapionted...

A/N - yes, hello again, this is my story and i hope you enjoy it. This chapter alot of ppl will like i think. It introduces a few... problems (hey, not chaircters! hah yes! -- well, maybe one or two, but you'll like this addition i'm sure)

Anyway, i hope you enjoy and just so you know my story was added to morefavorite story lists than i recieved in reviews. Im sorry, but i have to ask, if you like my story enough to add it to your favorites, you could review too! **Please please please review. I think im addicted to reviews -- It complete turns my day around to see one, then, just like that, im left craving more!! Please, donate to the cause and REVIEW AFTER YOUVE READ!!**

And BIGGG thanks to Headoverheels4HP for once again making my story _some what_ exceptable. I would be sad, alone, and reviewless if it weren't for u! haha ur the greatest Beta ever! (haha sorry about the bill/charlie mix up XD!)

Okay, any way, thanks to those who were kind enough to review b4! Please keep it up!

Now, please enjoy!!

...

Chapter Four: Who's My Daddy?

"Hey little smarty-witch! Look over here!" Some one called across the table. Drea immediately glanced up at the sound her childhood nick name, unfortunately for her it was Brad - with a camera that magically drenches you in water right before the picture is taken.

"Wha-?" She said her mouth full of food, right before getting soaked from the magical water. "Ahg! Bradley Brett Weasley! I swear I'm going to steal that camera from you one of these days and spell it to do horrible things to you when you use it!" Drea said, her grey eyes flashing silver in anger, causing everyone at the table to laugh hysterically, including Matthew who was unlucky enough be sitting closest to her. He received a face full of pumpkin pie.

"It's not funny! These are new robes!" Drea exclaimed looking down at her soaked clothes, but she laughed a little as Matthew wiped the pie from his eyes.

"Temper." He muttered, causing Drea, Lilly and Anna all to laugh and nod their head. It was not the first time in her life she had been told she had a temper.

"Oi Matt! There you are! I thought you'd bailed on Hogwarts, I haven't heard from you sense last year, then you never owled me back." A tall boy with blue hair said, slapping Matt on the back. Matt looked up and grinned.

"Hey! No, I didn't bail, I just can't exactly send owls back and forth from my house, too many people would notice in the states. Not to mention I live in a duplex with people who have no idea I'm a wizard. My mom and Dad won't let me owl any one for fear some one would, like, call the animal shelter or something. You've got to use muggle form of communication or I can't talk to you in the summer." He explained, sliding over to make more room.

"Hey Andrea! Congrats on making Gryffindor." The boy said, grabbing her shoulder. Drea laughed a little then looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Thanks Teddy." She managed.

"You know her?"

"Yup, her mum and my parents used to be close, from what I hear. – Lilly! You made Gryf! Congrats little tiger, you too Anna and Hannah… not that I'm surprised. Victoire says she wants to talk to you guys for a second, she's at the end of the table with her friends if you want to see her." Teddy finished. Matthew looked at him for a second.

"And you know them too?"

"Uh huh. More parent closeness from when I was young… Their parents were…" Teddy started off on one his stories as Lilly, Anna, and Hannah got up.

"You coming Drai?" Lilly asked when she didn't move.

"Me, why would I go?" She asked.

"Victoire wanted to talk to us?" She replied, looking confused.

"She wants to talk to you and the twins, not me. She doesn't care for me." Drea finished, pushing a piece of bread into her mouth. It was true; Victoire definitely had a problem with her, her sister and her mom for some unimaginable reason. So did her mother, for some reason. It was completely beyond her as to why, but she didn't let it bother her.

"Oh, whatever, Drai, I'll be right back then. Try not to eat everything in sight while I'm away please."

"Go talk to your cousin, Lil." Drea said, pushing her best friend who turned and stuck out her tongue, but hurried off toward the general direction Teddy had pointed.

"You know, it's not you she really hates." Teddy said, obviously listening in on their conversation.

"What?" She asked confused.

"She doesn't necessarily hate you… its the circumstances from which you originated she hates." Teddy explained scrunching his eyebrows together, as if trying to figure out the best way to say what he meant. That, Drai decided, was probably the worst way he could have worded it.

"Huh?" She asked, tilting her head. What on earth did he mean?

"Look, I can't say much more, she basically banned me from it, but her mom doesn't like your mom because of a decision your mom made that involved someone she partly blames for her husbands accident. Then, with the fact that that person she partly blames is now the reason you exist, she doesn't like you or Malory, therefore Victoire, ever her mother's child, doesn't like you, Malory, or your mother. Get it?"

"Not at all." Drea replied, looking at Teddy Lupin, confusion lighting her eyes.

"Look, I can't say anything else; I'll probably get beheaded by not only your mother, but the rest of the Weasleys. But basically she doesn't like the fact that your mother 'interacted' with some one who played a part in Bill's accident. Then because that 'interaction' she had you and Mal. Okay?"

"So, just so I get this straight, they hate me because my father, who I not only don't know, but have no idea who he is, because he played a role in what happened to Bill?" Drea asked incredulously.

Teddy nodded, then stopped, scrunched his eyebrows up, thought about it a second, then shook his head no.

"No, that's not it. That can't be it." He said quietly, mulling it over.

"Wait a second." Drea said all of a sudden, her face worried. "Are you saying my father is Greyback?!" She exclaimed horrified.

"No! No, of course he's not! It's just some one who played a role in that incident – he was barely even related to the whole thing, more so by association than anything, I guess you could say."

"Okay, so he's not a werewolf. Good." Drea said, sighing.

"What's wrong with being related to a werewolf?" Teddy exclaimed, offended.

"Well, not Remus, obviously, he was a good werewolf, I meant some one evil, like Greyback. That would have been bad." Drea said matter-of-factly. Teddy nodded a little, still trying to decide whether he should be offended. Before he could finish deciding, Drea spun to face him quickly, staring at Teddy in wide-eyed astonishment.

"Teddy Lupin, you know who my father is?!" she accused.

Teddy didn't say anything, he didn't even move. This was exactly why he wasn't supposed to say anything. As Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron, every one had told him, over and over again,

'It was not your place to tell, Teddy, so don't even so much as hint that you know who her father is, okay? She may be young, but she's quick.' Ms. Weasley's stern voice echoed in his head.

'Bloody hell, I am so busted' Teddy thought to himself.

"Well, I might. I mean, I don't know. I mean… Drea, calm down. Please, sweetheart, sit down." He coaxed, his hair all of sudden turning a darker blue in his panic.

"No, I won't calm down, Theodore! I've known you my whole life, I've talked to you about my dad before, I trusted you to talk about him more than any one else, even Lilly, and the whole time – even the time I said I that I wish I knew who my father was so that when I got married I wouldn't walk down the isle alone, and you said I wouldn't have to because you would walk me down! - you knew who my father was?!" Her voice was rising in her panic, her breathing erratic, sparks flying from her eyes.

"I did know who at that time, but I meant that Drai. Your dad left, he was a dead beat, coward who ran away from his fears, have you got that? He doesn't deserve to walk you down the isle, you too good for him! It doesn't matter who he is, Drai, you better than he can ever hope to be. You know that I can't tell you who in the first place, but even if could tell you who, even if you did know who he was, that wouldn't make him any more a part of your life than he is now."

"Just because he left us, doesn't mean he'll never be a part of our family. My dad is gone, Teddy, not dead." Drea said coldly, her face falling into a mask of cool indifference.

Teddy stared shocked at the girl, the perfect image of her father's classic nonchalance.

"I know you can deal with never seeing your father, but at least you know who he was, what he did, how much he loved you – he died making your life better! – My dad… he ran from me; that's how much he hates me! He's alive and he chose to leave me behind! So, I know that you think he's not good enough for me, but it's the other way around, isn't it? I was never good enough for him; forgive me for wanting to find out why!" Drea was yelling now, and her eyes were cold; luckily the feast was too loud for any one to notice.

Before Teddy could find the words to respond, Drea spun on her heal and left, not a clue where she was going, the doors closed with a slam behind her. Teddy didn't know whether he should have followed or not, but he didn't, or rather, couldn't move. Lilly came running up to him,

"What happened?!" She exclaimed her green eyes wide.

"She found out that I knew who her Dad was and got all mad, and upset, then she left." He replied, looking at his feet with shame. Lilly looked at him astounded for a second.

"You know who her father is?"

"I was almost six when he left, of course I do." He muttered, Lilly stared in shock for a second longer before shaking her head,

"Well, which way did she go? I should go find her before she gets into trouble." Lilly said, Teddy pointed towards the doors and Lilly immediately took off running. Just as she left the hall, Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

"May I have every one attention please? Students! Please, pay attention." She said, her voice magically projected its way across the room. The noise immediately ceased as she continued. "As most of you probably know, we have a few new Professors this year. So, let me introduce them. For our new potions master we have Professor Quill. Our new Muggle Studies professor is Professor Pippin and for our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher we have Professor Malfoy." Everyone gave the new teachers a big hand as she continued on, however Teddy stopped listening after the last name.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! You've got to be kidding me!" He muttered, rubbing his temples. Matthew looked up at his older friend confused,

"What's wrong?" He asked, however, before Teddy could answer a very, very angry Victoire came storming up to him.

"He's a teacher?!" She fumed as she sat down next to Teddy with a huff. "That git is a teacher?!"

Victoire slumped into the extra seat, elegantly even though she was steaming mad. Her small pixie features and wide blue eyes were cold in anger, and her light blonde hair seemed to ripple like a waterfall down her back.

"Apparently…" He muttered, staring at the tall, blonde man sitting at the main table looking up respectfully at the headmistress. He had just sat down, coming in late for the feast.

"I wonder if he knows that his daughter is going to be one of his pupils." Victoire muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I doubt it. He missed the sorting ceremony, but I'm fairly certain this isn't going to end well. Drea stormed out of her fuming just talking about the man, I wonder what's going to happen when she find's out Professor Malfoy is her father?" Teddy mumbled even quieter.

"My guess is hell at Hogwarts will break loose." She said angrily, her voice musical even in its rage.

"I think your girlfriend is pissed." Matthew whispered, Teddy almost laughed out loud at how much of understatement that was.

"Thanks Matt, I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically. The kid shrugged his shoulders, but turned back to listen to the headmistress.

With Lilly and Drea

"Drea?! Drea, where are you?" Lilly called, walking into the fifth girl's lavatory.

"Lil?" Someone called back with a quick sniff. The girl was looking hard into a mirror, her face stone. Lilly closed her eyes in sympathy. The girl, though only eleven, never let any vulnerable emotion show in here face. Even her anger didn't make her vulnerable; she was too good at retaliating and insulting the person back. This, staring into a mirror all alone holding back her cold tears, was as close to crying as the girl would probably ever get.

"Drai! There you are, Merlin there are ton of bathrooms in this school." Lilly said, rushing to the side of her best friend. Drea smiled.

"I was wondering how long it would before you showed up."

"Too long. I seriously checked four bathrooms before I found this one!" Lilly exclaimed, pretending to be out of breath. Drea laughed a little. "You okay?" Lilly asked as she noticed the smile Drea was giving was more forced than her natural one.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was being stupid… I should probably apologize to Teddy. I think I offended him a few times." Drea muttered.

"A few times?" Lilly asked with a wondering look.

"I said something about how it would be bad to have a werewolf for a father. Then reminded him his parents were dead. The first one was an accident, I reminded him of his parents to get a point across, but it was still mean."

"Drai!" Lilly shot, looking stunned. Was this the girl who had had a huge crush on the boy sense she was four?

"Well he wouldn't tell me." She defended crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tell you what?" Lilly was hoping Drea would just out right tell her what had happened, that way she wouldn't have to say that she had asked Teddy, it didn't work.

"It was over something stupid, it's nothing Lil." Drea smiled again, it wasn't hard to see it was forced though.

"Andrea, it couldn't have been over something stupid. You don't get upset over stupid things."

"Apparently I do." She muttered back, looking at her feet. "And he was right about the whole thing."

"Drea, tell me."

"He brought up my father – he knows who he is by the way." Lilly feigned a shocked look, "Lillian, you knew that he knew?!" Drea gasped as Lilly made a mental note to becoming a better actress.

"No, he just told me himself before I went to find you." She admitted. "If it helps, he feels bad he brought it up." She tried, but Drea rolled her eyes.

"That's why Victoire hates me. Because of my father – not that I know who he is or anything - she hates me because I'm related to him. Least, that's what Teddy said. Or, I think he did. It was a bit confusing really."

"That can't be it!" Lilly gasped, horrified that her cousin could be that shallow.

"Yeah, not that I blame her I guess, he apparently had something to do with Bill getting hurt. Not that I'm shocked, the hat said something about my father being a death eater."

"So that's what took the hat so long! I was wondering what was with him just talking to you!" Lilly gasped, causing Drea to laugh. "What?"

"I just said my father was death eater and had something to do with your uncle Bill getting mauled by a werewolf, and you bring up the stupid hat!" She laughed, Lilly smiled.

"I was trying to guess what the hat was talking to about the whole time you were up there; I was worried it had died on your head or something. I've been curious about it ever sense. What else did it say?"

"A lot. It tried to put me in Slytherin! Can you believe it, me in Slytherin? That would have never of worked out." Drea said, making a disgusted face.

"Merlin, no! why'd it want you in there?!"

"Because everyone on my father's side of family had been there. Tradition I guess, sort of like every Weasley in Gryffindor." She supplied.

"Well, he was a death eater. No normal Gryffindor would be one of those, Ravenclaws were to smart and Hufflepuffs are too nice. Of course he was Slytherin." Lilly said shrugging.

"The hat said he was brave." Drea added under her breath. It really had nothing to do with the conversation other than the fact that they were speaking of her father, but for some reason she put it out there any way.

Lilly looked up shocked, "He was?"

"Apparently. I said he wasn't, but I suppose there is no use in arguing with the thing. He was the one who saw into the man's mind, not me. And he was string willed, and had a tempter. Like me. And, no surprise, the hat said he was proud. Guess that's why he left us - his mudblood wife and her muddled lowlife daughter would never be good enough for him."

"Andrea Madison Granger! Don't you ever dare say that about your mom – or yourself – to anyone ever again! You guys are so much better than any one could ever hope to be! Your father is just a selfish, horrible, prideful git!"

"Yeah, and my mother loved him." Lilly didn't say anything. It was common knowledge that, even though he left, Hermione only loved exceptional men. She was, after all, best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sense childhood. Her tastes were exceptional, why was this man any different? It wasn't that Hermione had made a mistake – she never messed up – no, it was that this man, he was perfection, except for his pride and cowardice.

"Come on, lets get back to the feast before we get into trouble, okay?" Lilly finally said, breaking the silence. Drea nodded then looked up, Pushed her hair back, then quickly and proudly walked out of the room, pretending that nothing in the world was wrong, her chin high and her silver eyes hard as she walked out the door.

Lilly followed sadly in her wake, knowing full well that her best friend was holding what probably felt like the weight of the world on her shoulders – the knowledge that her father was ashamed of her.

"Hey, Drea?" Lilly called, catching up to her friend.

"Yeah, Lilly?" She asked, closing her eyes. No more talk of her father, _please_!

"I just wanted to tell you that you're all wet." Lilly smiled, pulling out her wand.

"Yeah, remind me to get Brad back later." Dreacouldn't help but let a half grin slip pasther To-Cool-To-Show-Emotionfacadeas Lilly twitched her wand delicately and said, "_Confestim Siccus!_" Both the girls laughed as almost all of the water evaporated immediately,

"I've gotten good with that spell." Lilly noted as they walked through the doors, "Brad has had that camera sense I was eight." She smiled knowingly at Drea, who wrapped her arm around her best friend.

"Thanks." Drea muttered as they headed toward their table. "For everything."

...

I NEED TEN REVIEWS!

please, ten and i'll update! even more then i'll make the next chapter beyond amazing!

Thanks again to HEADOVERHEELS4HP!!  
U da Bom! (haha i less than three you!)

REVIEW NOW!! PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5 Professor Malfoy

DISCLAIMER - as you know, i am not JK Rowling. Therefore i own no copy rights to the things already copy-righted. I just write in my spare time, well, because i can.

A/N - as always, the reveiws, thanks 4 them. They seriously make my day. Lik ebeyond hwat ya'll can imagine. My ultimate goal for this story is over 100 reviews. Its up to you to make that happen (and considering how many of you review it will) but im still a little upset... if u make my story a Fave at least REVIEW! i mean seriously, how hard is it to type four or five words??? Please REVIEW!!!!!

THANKS TO HEADOVERHEELS4HP!!!! (dont know who she is? WEll go read her stuff!) she is the best Beta ever and always one step a had of me (or like six. Depends on the day) But seriously she rocks my socks and keeps chemistry interesting - well the class still sucks, but w/e she makes it more bearable! lol LUV YOU THANK YOU! UR MY HERO!

And now, please, REVIEW!!! no joke, if you review and like leave a great idea I WILL USE IT!!! i like to use what ppl like, it makes my story more interesting and likable. But please please plaese REVEIW!!!!

Now, for your entertainment and mine, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter five: Professor Malfoy

"Drea! Drea! Please wait up a second." Someone called, Drea inwardly groaned, her goal had been to get away from everyone. The feast was over and they were supposed to be heading to their common rooms for the first time. She had waited for the crowds to dwindle before leaving the feast, still slightly depressed from earlier.

As best she could, Drea put on a smile and turned around. It was Teddy.

"Teddy, look I wanted to say sorry for being horrible earlier. That was mean and uncalled for; forgive me?" She asked. Teddy looked thrown off for a second; however, the sixth year gained his composure as he realized they were talking about their little 'conversation' from earlier.

"Oh, Drai, no problem. Forgive and forget, right?" He asked, Drea noticed he seemed a little off, out of sorts.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Look Drea, I know our horrible conversation was bad earlier, but I need to tell you something. We have a new professor for a DADA," Drea gave him a confused look; "Defense Against the Dark Arts- and well, I think maybe you should ask the Headmistress if you can floo your mum about him. It's important okay?" Teddy managed, his weight shifting agitatedly from one foot to the other.

"I should talk to my mum about my DADA professor? Why on earth would I do that?" She asked genuinely confused, Teddy shrugged, still looking nervous.

"Trust me on this – just tell your mom that your new professor is professor Malfoy, okay?"

"Um… sure." She managed. "Um, Ted, do you care if I use Lilly's muggle phone to call her instead?" Teddy gave her a confused look, after all he of all people knew that muggle devices didn't work in the school, what with the three different computers he had tried (and destroyed), but when your father saved the entire wizarding world from the most evil wizard to walk the face of the planet, favors could easily be called in and a simple talk with the head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department (Lily's grandfather) it wasn't hard to spell the cheap contraption to work on both muggle networks and the floo networks (with out the fireplace of course). However they had done it, they had done it well. The phone could only have five bars, but somehow, now it always had six. "Lily's grandda, I think." She muttered rolling her eyes, she was so spoiled. "Any way, I'm pretty sure McGonagall would look at me stupid if I asked to floo mum."

"Sure, the muggle devise is fine. It's just you need to tell her. Remember – Malfoy. It's really, really important…. I have to go." Teddy nodded his quickly before bounding off, meeting up with a bemused Victoire in the distance, who immediately smacked him on the back of the head and went off ranting about some thing angrily.

"That was…Odd." A disgruntled looking Lilly came up out of no-where, causing Drea to jump in fright,

"Merlin Lilly! You scared me!"

"Oh, sorry. I was looking for you but you disappeared, so I followed Teddy who had mentioned something about finding you earlier. I figured he'd find you easily enough." She said shrugging, "By the way, our curfew is in ten minutes, so we shouldn't be late – at least not the first night. Besides you can call your mum on my muggle cell phone when we get to the room." Lilly said, grabbing Drea's wrist, pulling her along side her as they walked the many stairs up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Bumble Berries." Lilly said casually, almost as if she owned the place, immediately the fat lady smiled at her.

"Here you are Miss Potter." She said, swinging open wide. Lilly stepped through the hole as Drea followed her. Everyone was in the common rooms messing around, so the short walk from the portrait hole to the girls dormitories took a while, finally they arrived.

"Everything's here and unpacked for us." Lilly stated looking around. The door opened again and twins walked in.

"Anna! Hannah!" Drea exclaimed excited. She wasn't sure if they were going to be rooming with them or not. Apparently they would be.

"Hey Lil. Hey Drai." They said in unison. Drea smiled, they were so good at that.

"Drea, by the way –" Hannah began.

"Teddy was looking for you –" Anna continued,

"He seemed a bit –"

"Disturbed. He wanted to –"

"tell you to get in touch with Hermione –"

"About our new DADA professor. He said –"

"That it was important." Hannah finished, she gave Drea a puzzled look.

"How on earth do you do that?!" Lilly gasped, amazed. They gave her a funny look.

"Do what?" They asked together.

"That – twin telepathy thing." She managed. Anna rolled her eyes and Hannah shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but Drea seriously, Teddy was all weird. You should probably get in touch with your mum." Anna said. Lilly tossed her muggle contraption to Andrea who speedily caught it, her reflexes surprisingly fast.

"On it." She smiled, and then started to press the gazillion numbers that it took to work the stupid thing. It had been beyond her as to why Harry had gotten it for the girl, but was glad now that it was proving to be useful.

"Hello?" Hermione answered the phone, obviously confused. Very rarely did they ever get phone calls.

"Hey Mum." Drea said, sheepishly. They hadn't been apart for more that several hours and she was already getting in touch with her mother, how pathetic.

"Drea, baby, are you okay?" Alarm laced her mother's voice.

"Yeah Mum. I'm fine. Don't worry." Drea responded, her voice too over enthusiastic as to get the point across.

"Why the phone call then?" she asked, obviously her false enthusiasm had only alarmed her mother even more. There was no beating around the bush with Hermione.

"It's Teddy, he –"

"Is Teddy okay? Is he in any trouble? What happened?" Hermione interrupted.

"Mum, listen for a second. He's not in trouble. He just seemed a little weird earlier. Oh, and by the way, I'm in Gryffindor."

"Oh, that's great honey! I'm so proud of you. Is Lilly too?"

"Yeah, she is, and so are Anna and Hannah. We all have one room."

"That's wonderful!"

"Thanks mum, oh, yeah, Teddy told me to get in touch with you tonight. He said floo, I assume this would be better though. Mailing would have been logical, but I guess he thought it would take to long."

"Why was it important?"

"I have no idea, he just said to ask you about my DADA teacher – you know Defense-"

"-Against the Dark Arts. I know sweetie." Hermione laughed at the use of the old class's nickname.

"Well he said ask about the Professor."

"The professor? What about the professor?" She asked.

"I don't know. He said to tell you that his name is Professor Malfoy." Drea said a shrug evident in her voice.

"…" Silence filled the other end of the phone.

"Mum?"

"…"

"Mum, are you there?" Drea asked again. She heard a muffled curse.

"I knew it… I knew that I saw… Drea, go down to the Headmistress's office. Now. I need to talk to you in person." Hermione said, all laughter gone form her voice. The hardness of her tone frightened Drea a little.

"Can... Can I take Lilly?" She asked timidly, not daring to argue with her mother about going down.

"Yes, that's fine. Just go now okay?" The other end hung up before Drea could even say good bye.

The girl stood there shocked for a minute. This Malfoy character was something serious. The way her mother had gotten so serious so quickly scared Drea. What was wrong?

"Drai? Are – Are you okay?" Lilly asked timidly. From what she had heard the conversation hadn't gone well.

"We have to go to the headmistress's office, apparently." Drea managed. Lilly nodded a little and didn't question. Her friend obviously had no idea what was going on, instead she just said,

"Okay, well let's go."

** The headmistress's office. **

Hermione arrived there first, scaring poor Professor McGonagall.

"Oh! Mrs. Granger! How, how did you get into my office?" The old teacher asked, not unsurprised to see her old student.

"Floo powder. McGonagall, how come I wasn't informed of Malfoy's employment at the school?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't tell you because I didn't know myself until just recently. Actually he took the position about thirty minutes before the train left. I was going to teach both Transfigurations and DADA until we hired a new teacher. " McGonagall said, looking pityingly at the girl. She was pacing around; her eyes were unfocused and nervous. "I assume by your worried posture that the young Granger here hasn't a clue of her father being a teacher."

"Well, it's more that she doesn't know that her teacher is her father." Hermione supplied, still pacing. "I never told her who. And no doubt he will assume that I told her and bring it up, or some other form of informing her. I do not want her to find out that way."

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." McGonagall said as two small first years entered, one looked curiously around, the other, Drea, looked terrified, "Well, I need to go now Miss Granger, please, stay as long as you need." She nodded to the girls, "Ms Granger, Ms. Potter. Have a nice night." She quickly walked from the room, giving them their privacy.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Drea asked, stunned to actually have her mother at her school. She had figured they would just talk, not that they would just use floo to talk, not to actually come there.

"Drea, Lilly, why don't you to have seat." She suggested, stopping her pacing.

"Mum, what's going on? What's wrong? Did something happen? Where's Malory?" Drea started to question, her mother coming to the school could not be good.

"Shh. Drai, please calm down sweetie. Nothing happened at home, okay? Malory is fine; she's asleep in her bed. This," She motioned to herself and then to the office, "has to do with your professor. Have you seen him yet?"

Drea shook her head no; it was true; by the time she had gotten back to the feast he had left, again. A couple of the girls at the table had been talking about him, though – well how unimaginably good looking he was.

"Well, I need to tell you something about him." Hermione began looking at poor Lilly. She looked extremely uncomfortable sitting there, along with confused and intrigued. Hermione would have asked her to leave, except she suspected, like Ginny, she could help calm the conversation down a little. "I don't know how to tell you this, at least not with out disturbing you."

"Mum, please just tell me. You've got me worried sick." Drea pressed, her typically rosy cheeks where pale white. She truly was scared at what her mother was going to say.

"He – he was… well, Sweetie, he is – or was. He was your biological father." She started out strong, but her voice trailed to a whisper. The word father, her voice broke.

At first Hermione wondered if Drea had heard her, the girl hadn't made any suggestion as to the fact that she had understood what she said. Lilly looked absolutely shocked – she had heard the word Malfoy every once in a while around her house when her parents talked about the old days. He was a horrible person when he was young.

"Drea, sweetie? Did you hear me?" Hermione asked, after a minute or two of Drea just sitting there, as if waiting for something more. A quick, sharp nod let her know that she had heard. The girl didn't move much more than that for about another thirty seconds, then, as if confused, the girl put on a thoughtful expression. Ten seconds later, she looked up her mother and asked,

"He's the boy you decked in your third year, right?"

The response shocked Hermione, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She nodded her head a little. The girl thought about this for a second, before asking another question,

"You don't mind too much if I fail Defense Against the Dark Arts. I doubt he'll be very fair towards me."

Hermione just nodded, still unsure of what to say.

"And mum?"

"Yes?"

"I don't have to call him Dad do I? I can pretend I don't know him at all, I can pretend like every time I see him that I haven't got a clue, who he is, right?"

"You don't have to call him your Father. He is only your biological father, it something completely different to be a dad." Hermione said, now sitting down next to her eldest daughter. The girl was dazed and still confused, but her mother touch seemed to make it better. That was something she was sure her father's touch would never do.

That night, Hermione went home and cried herself asleep for the first time in seven years. She couldn't protect her daughter from her father any more. She debating removing her from the school, getting the ex-death eater fired, talking to him herself, killing him herself, or following her daughter around all day, even possibly teaching DADA herself. None of those would work as the solution. Those could only change the circumstance in which she lived, the problem wasn't that Draco Malfoy was a teacher; the problem was that Draco Malfoy was Andrea Madison Granger's father. There was no solution to that problem.

** The next day **

"Drea, you have to wake up." Lilly said, sitting on the side of Andrea's bed. She gently shook the girl, who just grunted and rolled over.

"Sleep." She muttered, still exhausted, last night had kept her up until well past two A.M. Now it was six-thirty, well too early to be getting up.

"We have to get breakfast, and then we have class. Drea please wake up, our schedules are downstairs, and don't you want to know what you have first?" Lilly was being super sweet, Drea could tell. She felt bad for her, it was so obvious. Typically Lilly would have probably woken her up much more 'Malory Style' slamming a pillow in her face then kicking her out of bed. She liked the old Lilly better than this, sweet, loving, caring, patient one. She was much less annoying.

"I'm up." Drea growled, her foul mood fed by Lilly's soft touch.

"Good, it's about time." Anna said. At least she was being herself… Did she know? Probably not. Lilly wouldn't have said anything and there was no way in hell that she was going to say that she was related to that man.

"Leave her alone." Lilly defended, causing her to get a face full of a pillow. "Hey!" She barked, jumping off the bad.

"Stop being nice." Drea said. "It's nauseating." She poked her finger toward the back of her throat, feigning a gagging movement. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Well, then hurry up! I'm starved, and from what I hear, Brad will have eaten it all by the time we get down there!" Lilly said crossing her arms. Drea smiled for the first time sense the previous evening.

"That's my Lil." Drea smiled.

The girls all got dressed quickly and hurried down the stair, one of the last ones down thanks to Drea.

"What do we have first?" Drea asked as the joined Ben and Matthew at the table.

"Bout time, girls! We've been down here since six fifteen." Ben said.

"I saw you two leaving just before we left." Lilly said raising her eyebrows. "You just ran down here to make us feel slow, your plates are still full and everything!" She accused them. A few people laughed as the two boys looked down sheepishly. Drea grinned, she was with her friends, having a professor as her biological father wouldn't keep her mood down, she decided.

"What do we have first?" Anna asked, looking over Ben's shoulder at his schedule.

"Um, says here, we have DADA shared with Slytherin first with Professor Malfoy, four times a week." Drea groaned. Her first class was of course the one she didn't wan t to have. "What's wrong with Defense? I heard that it's an awesome class."

"The professor." Lilly said, pointing her head toward Drea.

"What's wrong with him? No one had even had him before." Matthew said, looking confused.

"He was a death eater. And he's from Slytherin, so he obviously hates Gryffindors. Not to mention he looks absolutely evil and disgusting and horrible. Merlin, he should just die." Drea spat as she ranted on. Every one at the Gryffindor table was watching her confused, except for Teddy and Lilly, who agreed with her whole-heartedly.

All to soon it would be time for class.

* * *

now REVIEWWWW!!

im waiting for TEN.

10

no joke. i want ten (that is 10 or better yet 12).  
I left you hanging so REVEIW!!!!!

thanks to my loyal reviewers ( u ppl deserve a cookie!!!)

and headoverheels4hp (ill let u read ahead the next chapters b4 any one else bc ur that great of a reveiwer!!!)  
lol

ANYWAY THANKSS!!!

juwels

******

ps: seriously i mean it  
10!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 The Dark Arts Disaster!

DISCLAIMER - You all know that JK rowling came up with this stuff, right? Good now you do.

A/n - Okay, im still trying to figure the new FF out... like uploading. htat was difficult. i couldn't find where to do it at, but oh well figured it out (yes im a cheerleader who is challanged with computers. Im sorry that im not geek, other wise i would have thought to press on the publish thing, look below on that list thingy and press upload and manage. But seeing that im nto that smart, i will stick to more appropriate tytle of Dork Juwels. ) Anyway, thank you to my reviewers who reviewed, you are very much appreciated - and for those of you who didnt review, i will now boo you. "Boo you!" You have now been booed.

I expected more reviews from my ppl. have you forgotten my story already? -sad face- Oh, well. I must say i love the fast responces i got from mostly every one who did review (most of them i got with in the first day of being posted) Anyway, im glad you ppl seem to enjoy my story - just curious as to who reads my notes (im the kind of person to skip the A/N and just read the stories) i would like you to put the name or intitial of the country ur from (dont worry, deffinately not stalker i just like to see the diversity in which ppl read my stories)

As always, i thank Headoverheels4HP. My AMAZING beta who is always making my stories some what acceptable to read. your the mother of my stories and for that i thank you (wow... that sounds weird. XD you know what i mean) She makes these stories readable and well, entertaining. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Now, go on, please enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter Six: The Dark Arts Disaster

"Maybe I can just, you know, pretend to be sick of something? Then I won't have to go." Drea suggested, walking her absolute slowest down the hallway.

"And miss your very first Hogwarts class ever? Is that really how you want to start your year off, Drea?" Lilly responded raising her eyebrows. She grabbed her friend's wrist and was literally dragging her down the hallway, much to the amusement of some other classmates.

"Well, I wasn't exactly _expecting_ to start the year off by finding out that the man who left me as an infant because he was ashamed of my blood was going to be my Dark Arts professor, now was I?" Drea spat back, her mind still reeling. She was about to walk into a classroom and face her –uhg- _father_ for the first time in her life – ever. What was he going to do? Would he hate her immediately? Would he pretend to not know who she was – would he even remember her after all those years? Maybe he would run up to her, claiming that he had been looking for her for years now, but her mother kept her hidden. Maybe he would lash out right there about how she was unworthy to be in his sight? Gr! Not knowing was worse than torture!

"Well, no. Not exactly, I suppose. You know, it's kind of ironic that you were talking to Teddy about finding out who he was, the same night you really found out" Lilly noted thoughtfully. Drea stopped dead and looked at her friend appalled.

"Ironic?" She exclaimed. "After the scope of the whole situation you are saying it's ironic?!"

Lilly shrugged then smiled. "Be careful what you wish for, I suppose." Her response was short, not even a trace of sensitivity escaped her voice.

"On second thought, I think I like the sweet, innocent, caring, patient Lilly from earlier." Drea muttered, rolling her eyes as she stepped forward, really wishing that she was running in the other direction. The classroom was literally in her sight and it took everything she had – and then some- to keep from dropping all of her books and turning around. Lilly's firm grip on her wrist also kept her from escaping her impending doom.

"Come on Drea. You can't just run away. He's your teacher for the next _Seven_ years. Just get the first day over with; you'll have to face it some time. Why wait?" Lilly's attempt to help didn't work.

"Oh Merlin! Seven years?! No – there is no way I can do this. I'm just going to leave. I can handle living like a muggle." Drea said, seriously trying to jerk her arm away from her surprisingly strong friend, but to no avail.

"You are not leaving, Andrea. Now come on! Stop being immature, you can do this. Besides, I need _you_ to practice with me before Quidditch try outs. No one else has any hope of keeping up with me."

"Unlike me, who can not only keep up, but _out do you_ three times in five." Drea said, harshly. Lilly smirked at her and pulled her forward, forcing her through the doors. Deciding she wasn't going to be too evil, Lilly picked two seats close to the back, where hopefully the lesson would go as painlessly as possible. As the too sat down (Poor Drea didn't look up at all, even thought the Professor wasn't even in the classroom yet.) the bell rang.

When nothing happened for a second, Drea finally looked up.

"Where's our teacher?" She asked the whisper barely audible, even in the silent classroom.

"Dunno." A whisper said, Hannah was sitting next to her on the other side. She must have snuck in late; her sister was up close to the front, ready with a quill to begin learning, next to Shie and Dara Lynn (who was very noticeably flirting with Ben, who was seated in front of her with one of the Slytherin boys. He looked highly uncomfortable with Marcus Boggs on his left and Dara Lynn tapping him with her wand on the back of the head.)

Just then, a tall muscular man walked in briskly. He took long, quick steps and he held himself up tall and proud. By the way he held himself it was obvious he was typically accustomed to being an authoritative figure.

"Class, I'm Professor Draco Malfoy, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. If you will, please clear everything from your desk and only take out your wand." The class immediately reached down, shuffling through their bags and books to find their wands. As they were looking the professor continued, "With me in charge, I'm going to be running this class a little differently than you students are probably used to." He turned to face the class with a smirk. He looked around at every one, finding a few students at random and looking them in the eyes. Drea quickly looked at her feet.

The man pulled a piece of paper from his robes, which were worn in a loose, less formal fashion. The way he talked, you could tell he wasn't about to dumb it down for his first years, he expected more than that from them, but his air wasn't unfriendly either. At least, not yet. No doubt when he realized Drea was in the room he would fume… or he wouldn't remember her. Or claim her…

"Stop it, Andrea!" Lilly hissed in her ear, "Cool it, you're turning green. You'll be fine."

"Well, well. It seems this school still appears to have a sense of humor; seems that I am going to be teaching _both_ Gryffindors and Slytherins at the same time.

"Now, before I continue, I want you all to know that I was a student here. I recognize full well that there is a rivalry that goes on between those houses, and I will not tolerate that in my class. Also, to all you trouble makers in here; again, I attended this school. I know all of the tricks you have waiting up your sleeves. I wouldn't recommend you attempt anything – no, that's not a challenge or a dare to those of you stupid enough to consider perhaps that you are smarter than me… because your not– my detentions are particularly unpleasant. Now, before I begin I would like to know all of your names, so I will call roll. Also, so you know, I am informed of who is in Madam Pomfry's medical wing as well; don't try that one on me either.

"Okay, let's begin. Carol Ames – Slytherin, are you present?" A hand shot up and he nodded. "Chandler Bell – Gryffindor?" Another hand. "Um, Farris Denmart – Slytherin? Okay, good. Katie Finnigan and Alisha Finnigan – Gryffindor and Slytherin. Okay, they are present. Ben Gates – Gryffindor? Good. And let's see… Is there an Andrea Grange…" His voice stopped short, his eyes stared shocked at the paper.

"I think he remembers you." Lilly whispered, hoping to help reduce the tension she felt radiating off of Drea by being witty. It didn't work, instead Drea didn't move. Lilly was fairly certain the girl wasn't even breathing.

"Professor?" asked a Slytherin girl, sitting close to the front. He waved at her, signaling for her to shut up.

"I – I'm here." Drea stuttered, unsure of what else to do. After all, he had been calling roll, then said her name, so wasn't it custom to state your presence? His abrupt response had her wishing she hadn't said anything. He jerked his head upward toward the girl, and stared at her shocked. Drea could see her own grey eyes staring at her, wide with astonishment. No doubt, her expression mirrored a form of his, but in a more terrified gaze.

"Andrea Granger?" He asked, his voice reaching an octave higher. "As in… Hermione Granger's daughter?" He still seemed unable to grasp this.

"Y- yes." She mumbled, looking at her feet. Was he shocked that she had made it to school? Perhaps he though she would have become a squib, unable to participate in a wizarding school?

"Merlin." He muttered, still staring openly at her. Drea felt her heart race, her own pulse thundering in her ears. Her stomach was in knots, this would have been so much easier had she just not known! She had to get out of there… this wasn't what she wanted, she didn't want to have her father staring at her shocked, maybe horrified to see her before his eyes. He didn't want her standing there, it was obvious. She had to leave, now! With out so much as grabbing her things, she tore out of there, to quickly for any one to react.

"Professor, she's been ill all morning, perhaps I should check on her?" Lilly said, getting up.

"Um, sure… Mrs. Potter" He said, nodding his head in the direction of the door, giving her his permission to leave. She quickly got up and raced after her friend. She got to the hallway just in time to see a shadow disappear behind a corner.

"Drai! Drai, will you wait?! Drea!" Lilly yelled, chasing her as fast as she could. Drea didn't stop though, she just kept running. She climbed stairs and rounded corner, passing class rooms, the main hall, and continuing on. The girl ran for five mintues straight before Lilly (ever thankful to be in just as good condition as her friend) noticed her slow. Drea rounded on last corner, before she finally collapsed into a ball.

"Drea, are – you – okay?" Lilly huffed as she slid down next to Drea, who was breathing just as heavy. Her face was flushed and her blond hair a wild awry around her face. Lilly was ever so thankful that, at least, she wasn't crying, or even upset. (Her face wasn't shielded or guarded. That was definitely a good thing) Instead, the girl seemed almost relieved.

"Yeah – just fine. – tired, but- I'm fine." She huffed back, she wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning either.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't breathe. I swear to Merlin I couldn't. I needed to get out – or suffocate. It got better when I started to run, like it forced air down my throat, or something. It's better now though." Drea stammered, leaning her head against the wall behind her.

"That's called a panic attack." A boy out of no where appeared. He had to be a third year and he was grinning warmly at the girls, he too wore Gryffindor robes. "School's some times hard to handle. God knows I'm thankful my first year is up. By the petrified looks you two have on your faces, you must have just gotten out of Madam's Hooch's Flying classes. You to look like you've just been scared the living day lights out of." The boy noted.

"I know how to fly a broom thank you." Lilly retorted to the boy, who looked at her.

"So it seems." He replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes it seems, thank you. I'm going to be Gryffindor's newest Seeker. Just watch me."

"What if the position isn't open next year? What are you going to do then?" The boy smirked at her.

"It won't be. I'll be the seeker by then." Lilly promised. She was eyeing the boy, fervently. He looked bemused at her. Drea gawked at black headed girl, wondering whether to be mad at the girl for forgetting that she was sitting right next to her trying to deal with the crisis of her life time, or to be relieved the subject had moved onto something other than her fath- Dark Arts teacher.

"Awful cocky for first year running from Flying lesson's." He said, crossing his arms.

"It's a family thing; my dad was a seeker, so I will be to." She shrugged, the boy didn't seem to notice that she didn't mention where they had come from

"Your dad was a seeker? Who's your dad?" He asked, it was more a tone of questioning her honesty than actual curiosity.

"Ask me my name, then you'll figure it out." Lilly replied, Drea watched astonished at how quickly this conversation had altered. This boy and Lilly obviously started out with a love/hate relationship, which would probably prove to be interesting later on.

"Fine, I'll bite. What's your name?"

"This is Drea Granger and I'm Lillian Potter, if you must know." She replied smugly. The kid started to say something, but stopped himself as he did a double take.

"Ha, and that automatically makes you… Wait? You two are who?!" he asked, his eyes widening as he heard the names. Lilly smug smile soon became an all out smirk, something that was usually covering Drea's face, not Lilly's. She was loving his reaction.

"I'm Lilly Potter. This is Drea Granger. Do I need to speak slower?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in false innocence.

"No –no I got it. Are you seriously?" He stumbled, looking in wonder at the girls.

"Yeah, we are." Drea said, before Lilly could continue being an arrogant pompous.

"Then why the heck where you running?" he asked, remembering their situation.

"Dark Arts is _not_ my class." Drea said, grimacing.

"Oh, Professor Gellum isn't that bad, is he? Boring sure, lots of notes, but nothing you couldn't handle… Oh, wait; he was forced to retire, wasn't he? Poor bloke never had a chance when Casey Creve jinxed him with Boliavian Blood-Scrimt spell. Wonder if they were ever able to fix the left side of his face? Anyway, is that Professor Malfoy person really _that_ bad?" He asked warily.

"I don't know." Drea answered honestly, "I didn't stick around that long. I took off during roll."

"For any particular reason?" He said, giving them a questioning look. He must have thought they were insane.

"Yeah." Drea didn't elaborate, hoping the boy would get the message. He did, but continued any way.

"And?"

"You must know?"

"Yes."

"And if I don't tell you?"

"I will continue to stand here and pester you." The boy said determined. Obviously, he wasn't going to quit.

"Fine, If you must know, he, being professor Malfoy, as I found out last night, is my father. He left when I was a baby because our blood - my mum's and mine – weren't good enough for him. He was ashamed of me, so he took the bloody hell off. Today, calling roll, he figured out his kid was in his class and it shocked him, I guess. I don't know, though, I didn't exactly stick around long enough to find out. Lilly came and followed me a second later.

So, there, now are you happy? You are now stuck with the knowledge of this pathetic first year's crisis. Want to know why? You asked for it." Drea said with venomous sarcasm, however, she had to admit that she was slightly impressed with her self at how calmly she was able to explain her situation. The boy looked at her shocker for a second, before his face fell into a grin.

"Oh, ha. Josh the random boy walking by. I get it; you're trying to pull one over on me." The kid nodded his head, on the verge of laughing now, but didn't get that far as both the girls gaped up at him like he was brainless. "Oh, wait, wow. That's actually true?!"

"Yes. Now, my turn for a question, what is your name… now that you know my life story, might as well know who you are." Drea said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm Andrew Murray. The number one chaser on the Gryffindor team. Second in line for Captain." He admitted proudly, and then bent down to look Drea in the eyes. "Look, Drea, I know you'll probably put up a fight, but panic attacks can be serious. I was just on my way to the hospital wing anyway – seems that I messed up a transfiguration spell, I sort of missed my rat and hit my pinky." He held up his last finger that oddly resembled the shape of a goblet at the end. " McGonagall seems to think I messed with the bone." He sighed looking at it. "I have terrible aim with a wand, apparently. Either that, or exceptional aim, it gets me straight out of Transfiguration for the day. Anyway, I think you should come to the hospital wing with me."

"I don't think so." Exclaimed Drea, looking at the boy horrified. How embarrassing would it be to tell Madam Pomfrey that she was getting checked out for merely having a panic attack? "I'm perfectly fine, just avoiding class, that's all."

"Well, then come with me, I wouldn't want to get lost." The boy urged. "Miss Potter here can go back to class. She seems to be fine." The boy eyed the girl who was glaring at him. Her piercing green eyes bored into his face, yet, he didn't even so much as blink.

"I think I should stay with Drea." Lilly determined, her shoulders rising in resolve.

"I think that Drea and I are heading to the Hospital Wing. You, however, aren't in any medical need, unless cockiness has a cure." Andrew replied. Drea didn't doubt that had his arms not already been crossed, he would have crossed them.

"No, but you may want to see if they can help with your dim-witted issues. Do you think Madam Pomfrey can supply yours with a new brain…? Or perhaps, maybe finding you one to begin with?" Lilly, not one usually to make enemies, was surprisingly venomous toward the boy.

"I asked her about that, she said she was still waiting on one for you. She told me to wait until you had one, seeing as you seem to be in more need of one than I do." He replied. His face looked oddly angelic for his harsh tones. Lilly looked astonished at the boy, but didn't say a word. How on earth was she supposed to respond to that?

"Well, I – this has nothing to do with me staying with Drea, now does it? I will take her to the hospital wing myself." Lilly replied icily, getting to her feet.

"What, no smart come backs?"

"I'm not that immature. I don't really have a need to prove that I can out wit you. It's simply just obvious. Come on, Drai, let's go." Lilly extended her hand to toward Drea, who didn't move.

"Sure. Any way, you don't need to be out of class when I'm perfectly fine to take her myself." Andrew replied, now extending his hand downward too. Drea looked up at both of them.

"How about _you two_ go to the hospital wing yourselves, and _I_'ll make myself busy until after DADA gets out, sound good?" She replied choosing to ignore both of the hands extended as she pushed herself off the ground.

"Drea, seriously, if you are that stressed out about your father; maybe she can give you something. It's pretty traumatic." Andrew said, his voice now a different tone: Kinder, softer.

"I agree, Andrew's right. At least use it as an excuse to get out of class or something. I'm worried about you." Lilly's tone changed too, not quite as soft or kind, but more friendly. The way she would have typically talked to her.

"No." Drea replied dryly, dusting the grime from the back of her new robes.

"Okay, then, Miss Granger, if you don't see the nurse, then I must insist you go back to class." Professor McGonagall seemed to appear out of nowhere – which, for her, would not have been unlikely.

"Professor, please, you don't understand. I have Dark Arts, and… I can't. Oh, alright, I'll go to the Hospital wing." Drea gave in, cowering under the headmistress's strong gaze. Her back ran with shivers at the sheer force she had behind her fixed stare. Besides, it gave her a chance to get away from the DADA class.

"Mr. Murray can accompany you. Ms. Potter, Professor Malfoy wished to talk to you in his office. He let his class be dismissed early today so he could have a chance to speak with you." She said. When none of the children moved, she pursed her lips, "Well go on now." And they scattered.

* * *

GUESS WHAT PPL! that is the last major charicter to be introduced for quite some time! Be happy, you'll soon figure out who every one is! Now, the big question is what will happen next?

Okay, so it is sorta and not so sorta a cliff hanger. You want more, right? How cool would it be if i got every one to reveiw? What you dont think it will happen? Maybe. Maybe not. We can atleast try, right? Well to make that happen you - yes as you... reading this. YOU must reveiw for this to work! Its not hard, just press the button located right below and press 'go review' then put, 'wow. loved it! Update quickly! btw - usa -' or perhaps ' yeah its alright. kinda boring though. maybe if you... anyway, you should deffinately update. Oh, and its Canada.' or even, if you think this is the worst ff out there, which i assure its not, please review like this, ' Okay, so i blame the badness of this on Headoverheels4HP. how can she let this go on being read?! Geez! And i would be from UK.' (haha jk - im just seeing if she notices this XD)

Now that you know what to do, how to do it, and what to say, please please review! I would like over 100 for this, and i need your help! PLUS i love love love ideas that my reviewers give. Its often better than anythign i can come up with, so ill play with it! (like next chapter i have something from a review idea!) So please leave ideas for you knwo brain block moments between school and half-asleep exhaustion.

REVIEW! (ten please, i will accept seven if i must though - like i did for this chapter ]: )

Thanks Headoverheels4HP, u rock!

Juwels

PS: for all those girls out there absolutely in LOVE with Draco Malfoy, this next chapter is for you... plus find out about the weekend from the prologue! (it'll be in Draco's POV instead of Drea's like it has been. Dont worry it'll flip back to her veiw in the next chapter, but i thought this gave it a romantic side to it, understanding Draco-Hermiones past).


	7. Chapter 7 Lasting Love Long Lost

Disclaimer - Own the parts that havent been published.

A/N Short and Sweet. To start off thanks so much for your wonderful reviews. I got all the reviews i asked for over night, so i thank you! Means a ton to me! Also, i realized no one reads my authors notes at all, so from now on they will be short. And again, i need at least ten reviews before i continue.

THANKS TO HEADOVERHEELS4HP**__**akathe greatest beta ever! Thanks much!

* * *

PLease enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Resurfacing History

"Yes, go quickly, miss… Potter." He muttered, his voice weak and unsure, extremely unusual for Draco Malfoy, always proud and so sure of himself. He couldn't help but stare at the little black haired girl leaving. She looked so much like her father had at her age, no one could argue that. Her hair, messy and her eyes, Draco had never seen eyes that green!

But it wasn't so much as watching the much older version of the baby Draco had known and remembered well that astounded him, no, it was when she ran after that he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by. Surely the blow would not have been as bad had he been prepared. But, then again, how could any one prepare for a moment like this? Sure, it would have been difficult reuniting with any family member after such an expanse of time, no doubt it would have been excruciating just because of the poor manner he had left – but this! This was worse than anything. Worse than what anyone would have imagined.

Draco felt his heart literally break in his chest, twisted and torn, though no emotion leaked from his hard cool face. It wasn't so much that a girl had run from his class room, or the frightened, paled face she wore as she ran, or even the sad, scared, and rejected look in her eyes that she obviously hid so well. No, it was that that girl, his flesh and blood he had left to rot so long, was so beyond wording beautiful! He had hurt, ruined, and rejected his only daughter, his love condensed in a human form.

Still staring at the empty open doors, he could only replay the image in his mind over and over again. She had been sitting there in the back desk, her head ducked low and scared, a typical stance for any first year. He had not heeded her much attention as he walked in, late for his first day. He had been beating himself up inside, how could he be tardy for his own class?! Unsure of how to start, he mimicked his old professor's stances and words, making himself seem bigger, better, and meaner than he truly was, then did the only thing he could think of, which sadly, was to call roll.

He skimmed through the names, unaware of what half of them were; it took him even a minute to realize the name he was reading.

Granger, Andrea Madison  
Age: 11 Year: First

Date of Birth: November 12, 1997

House: Gryffindor

Parent(s)/Guardian(s): Mother – Hermione Jean Granger  
Father – Unknown/Unlisted

Wand: Core – Unicorn Hair

Make – Eleven inch Cedar Oak

He called the name, fixing to move onward to the house, and then he recognized it. In this very class room, he had used it as a curse, _Granger_, stringing along with it language so vial that most would cringe to think of it, let alone say it in conversation. But here, in this school so many years before, that was truly what he thought of her. Nothing more than scum, filth, - mud.

But away from the class rooms, away from their horrible childhood, their problems, their life, it was like the sweetest of all honeysuckle; the most beautiful of paintings; the richest color of silk. It was love, so pure and deep that his veins ran thick with it. She was the most beautiful and wonderful woman alive, the most talented witch of many centauries – no doubt she could out do any pure blood witch that stepped forth on the soil of this earth. She was the perfect mistake…

Sadly, the love halted as new danger presented itself. He, after running from the dark side of the wizarding world, became happy beyond compare. Happiness he didn't disserve. A happiness that would undoubtedly kill him and those he cared for most. And, for that, he subjected himself to the most horrendous and hideous crime and pain he could ever suffer. He had to leave, to take his place in the evil world he had been born into, the same world he had abandoned. The same world that wanted to avenge his treason.

So he had left. He left his heart, his love, his happiness behind. He had also done the unthinkable; he had left the most undeserving punishment to the two most beautiful, wonderful, faultless women in the world. He told them that they were scum; the words still burning and stinging on his tongue like acid. He left them to believe that they were 'just a mudblood with a lowlife, undeserving, disgusting daughter.'

The same lowlife, disgusting daughter of a mudblood had just run from his room, believing those same adjectives to be his feelings for her. But how? How could they believe that when he could barely even think it? That little girl, those wide grey eyes, those locks of white golden hair, that face, the face of an angel, a goddess, left broken – just the way he had left her.

He was going to be sick.

"Class, something has come up and I am in dire need to attend to some personal business. So I must let this class be dismissed. Weasley's- do a favor for your professor and find those girls, they should not be out prowling the halls. As for every one else, it would be best if you prepared for your next class. I will see every one tomorrow. You may be dismissed." He said, as loud and clear as he could. But it was so false, the tone in which he spoke, the powerful way in which he spoke. He was a fake.

The class took no time in dismissing themselves, heading straight for the door, the way he knew they would. So simple to be young, almost carefree. He envied them beyond what he cared to admit.

The whispers of his name and the obscure ideas they had about his abrupt dismissal were spreading like wildfire, no doubt McGonagall would address him on the rumors and dismissal, but now he didn't care. It was time he received some information.

…………………..

Hermione sat on her couch just watching the flames of the fire eat the oxygen surrounding the fireplace. It was strangely calming the way they danced; so free to move about, to follow the wind.

Ginny was in the other room making tea. The woman had had a bit too much of Hermione's worries, so she had excused herself to make a comforting drink, but Hermione knew it was for room to breathe. However, that didn't bother her; she liked the sound of her thoughts with out the obscuring input of others, less contaminated, if you will.

She watched as the red and orange flamed flickered and flared, thinking to herself, wondering exactly what he oldest daughter made of her long lost father…

"Whoosh!" The flames in her fire place turned green in a blink, causing the already on edge girl to jump and cry out in fright. No one ever flooed anywhere any more, it was just so much more effective to apperate, unless at the school or ministry, where it was guarded. Once the initial fright wore off Hermione glanced at the person stepping gout of the odd colored flames. Her heart pounded twice as hard as before, and this time not from fright.

"You're a little late for dinner; Hon. Meatloaf gets stale after ten and a half years." Hermione said, venom dripping form her voice. The statement threw the man off; who was unsure of what he was expecting to receive as a welcome. He had been prepared for both a hug and the killing curse. The sarcastic statement, however, wasn't one he had initially prepared for.

"Hermione, we need to speak." He said simply. Hermione felt she might get sick from disgust; his voice rang out thick with arrogance and pride.

"Seems to me you haven't really been up for a chat in a while." More sarcasm. Hermione wasn't typically one who had the patience for such a childish and immature approach to an adult conversation, but this one, well, it seemed more than appropriate. Anger surely wouldn't have had the same effect on the man.

"Hermione, listen. I am pretty confident that you know of the current status by the way your speaking to me, not at all in shock that I stopped by. I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to our daugh-"

"OUR?! Did you just say OUR daughter?!" Hermione dropped the act like a bowl of glass, allowing the angry shatter to break through in her voice. "MY daughter! She is NOT yours! Never will be! She is MY daughter who has absolutely no relation to you, Malfoy. Never speak of her like she is piece of you, she is not!"

"Hermione, please calm down. Your daughter, she is your daughter, okay? Now, calm down. We need to discuss this rationally. 'Mione, hush, please." He soothed, this time all the arrogance and educated tone evaporated, he was speaking like a human. The equal tone about shattered the woman's heart.

"I am calm, Malfoy. Now if-" She was cut off suddenly by the sound of two pounding feet.

"Mum? Mummy, where are you? Mummy!" The little girl flew into the room, her face scared. Immediately Malory ran to Hermione, her hair flying behind her. The girl still wore her pajamas, her favorite pair; light pink and worn, with lots of ribbon and bows sewed on the collar. It was a one piece, covering her from her neck down to her feet, covering them like socks.

But the girl Hermione saw running in wasn't the six year old girl who laughed and played everyday with out a care. It was a little girl no older than four, wearing those very same pajama's years before, crying in aching sadness as she had had another dream about her Daddy kissing her on the fore head and spinning her around while holding her close… only to disappear in anger and rage, yelling at her that she had ruined his perfect life, that she deserved to die. The little girl she saw wasn't even Malory; it was Drea, so young and beautiful, the last time her perfect daughter would ever allow herself to cry. She saw the damaged princess he had cruelly rejected and forgotten.

"Oh, calm down Princess, I'm right here. What's wrong Dre- Malory?" Hermione bent down and picked up her daughter easily, choosing to ignore her unwelcomed house guest standing across the room. Hermione was doing a good job of pretending Draco wasn't standing in her house, but Malory wasn't. She stared in curiosity and fear, easily picking up on the tension in the room.

"You were yelling. And I was having a bad dream, Drea was gone! Something happened to her… and I was scared. You were yelling for her and she didn't come back. And then when I woke up and you were really yelling and Drea was gone when I checked her room. But I thought she was really gone and not coming back. She's coming back right? He's not here to take her away forever is he?" The little girl was sad, she adored her older sister, and it was so obvious. Drea never picked up on it though, always too involved with Lilly or the twins, even Teddy when he came over.

"No. Sweetie, Drea will be back for Christmas, with Lilly and Anna and Hannah. Don't worry." Hermione comforted, again refusing to even acknowledge Draco, who stared with wide eyes at the little girl.

"Mum, who is that?" She pointed to Draco, who was so unbelievably shaken that he didn't even try to compose himself. The stupid look on his face, the wide eyes shock made him look so human to Hermione, less monsterish. More compassionate and loveable, much less evil and sinister.

That was _not_ going to be something she fell for twice.

"Malfoy, meet Malory. Malory this is Mr. Malfoy, he came to talk to me for a little while, why don't you get Ginny and get dressed, hmm?" Hermione set the girl down and gave her a shove towards the door. Malory understood. She left.

"I have… You have… There are two?" Draco sputtered, again not composing himself. More human.

"That was Malory Damaris. She is six and four months." Hermione said, crossing her arms. Draco, still staring shocked at the door way the girl had just walked out of, started to maul it over in his head. Six years and four months, plus nine, which was seven years ago, almost exactly. Seven years ago, where had he been? Asia, near Beijing, the first time away from his father's spies, watching to make sure he didn't betray him. It was his first time to be away from everything he had grown up with and escaped from years earlier. He had seen it as a chance to escape hell temporarily, though it truly was an important trip to receive vital information.

And he had – he had done more than just escape hell, Hermione found him there bringing him to heaven. Three days she stayed with him, that was all. She still loved him, he loved her. He tried to hide it, but after only a few hours it was no use, she saw through his Façade, just like she always did. After she pointed out that he was being stupid, unreasonable, and mostly, just plain cruel to ignore her and pretend she was total scum, he let his defenses down. He did love her, no one was watching, so why shouldn't he be happy? With Hermione, that was what he was, truly, truly happy.

He should have known his father didn't actually trust him enough to let him go by himself. After only two and half days, the evidence appeared that he was, indeed, being watched. His father knew of Hermione (he had known there was a woman involved when he left the Death Eaters, but he had refused to so much as to think of the identity of the woman or her child - their child, he corrected himself immediately. However, once again, he had to do the most evil thing in the world. Hurt Hermione and the baby – his baby girl.)

It was only a few a moments after he had learned of the spy watching him for his treason, that Hermione had began to beg him to come with her. It would have been so easy, and he would have done it in a heart beat, except it would endanger her so delicate life. No, it would not only endanger it, it would condemn it. He wouldn't do that. Not to Hermione, so he had done the only thing he could think of so not to as alert Hermione that something was wrong and tip the man watching him off that he knew he was there. He blamed their daughter.

"_Draco," Hermione murmured into his ear, so soft, so tenderly, that it almost made Draco shiver. "I know, I know with out a doubt that you love me, so, please, please come home with me. I'm begging you, Dray, come back with me. We can start over, it will be perfect. We can wipe everything away, and just start clean." _

"'_Mione." He murmured back, controlling his voice of all panic, though he knew it was coming. She would, inevitably, bring up their baby. The poor girl's death would be with those words so long as the spy was still listening. "Please, don't do this to me. You know I can't come back."_

"_Yes, yes you can." She said stubbornly, sitting up a little. The bed they lied on shifted slightly as she placed her weight on her elbows. Draco couldn't help but notice a stray brown ringlet fall out of its place and into her face. He resisted the urge to gently tuck it behind her ear, it was a sin to cover that beautiful face, but it remained. He knew full well that if he touched her again, he'd break._

"_I can't, 'Mione. It's not… I'm not the same person I was. I'm not good for you…" He tried, but she quickly shut him up with a kiss, her choice method of silence. Draco quickly got stiff, with her so close, her lips on his, her breath mingling with his, he wanted so badly to say yes, to follow her to the end of the world, to die in her arms. But he couldn't. He had to fight those three simple letters so close to spilling from his lips. He wouldn't let her die like that, because of him. No doubt they would kill her – like they had tried to do to him. _

"_I don't care who the hell you are. All I know is that you, you are my love. I love you and I'm begging you to come home with me, for me!" He stiffened again; they were so close to slipping from his lips… _

"_Okay, well, if not for me, for Andrea! Our little baby girl, she is growing up so fast. She is just like you, you know. You should be so proud; she rode her first broomstick a year before you had ever even touched one. Only three years old and she was climbing towards the sky! Can you believe that? She even plays with the older kids when they play Quidditch! She going to be an amazing seeker; just like her father. No doubt in my mind she is going to be like you._

"_And… and she cries at night. She wants her daddy there, she wants to be tickled and, I even heard her talk to Teddy about having her Daddy there when she was married; she wants you to give her away! Your baby wants you, Draco. She loves you, she still dreams about you holding her… You, you have to come back. Please, come back for our baby girl! Our little baby, your baby, she wants you… she needs you! She needs you more than anything, Draco, she still loves you… _

"_And I need you. I need you so much, Dray, I'm going to die with out you. I can't keep living like this. Not after seeing you again… please, come home."_

_He couldn't stay like this, not now. He had to get her away, to stop pleading or he would give in. He would follow her. He had to stop her, but how? How could he say no in a way that she wouldn't persist? In way that she would be so furious that she would never speak to him again?_

_Their Baby. Her baby._

_Drea._

"_Hermione, you won't die with out me, you know that. That is nonsense. But – Hermione. That… Child as you put it. I'm sorry, but I can't go back to that… that thing. Hermione I do love you, I truly do. But you can't bring what I need. I need an heir, I need a child who isn't a curse, scum… muddled blood, if you will." Draco started; he purposefully made his voice revolting, hoping she wouldn't ever endanger their baby again. Or herself. Mainly herself. Unfortunately, it was working well. Hermione was turning red with anger, but remind silent to let him continue. _

"_Hermione, you're a muggle born. No respect, no wealth, no upbringing in the wizarding world. You are nothing to most respectable wizards in our world, as the muggle phrase goes, it's a dog eat dog world out there, and I have to be alpha. With that – half-blooded bastard__my life would go down in flames. _

"_I know, I did my best with… it, but I'm sorry, I can't live like that. With her there, my life will be ruined. I knew I should have just," He choked a little over his next words, they tasted revolting on his tongue, but Hermione didn't seem to notice, to fixed in her anger and despair, "disposed of the thing before it became a problem, but you seemed so attached, like you truly loved that slime. It was beyond me really, but I'm sorry I will not return. _

"_As much as I care," He was careful to use the word care – not love there, "for you, my family name is my life now. It means the world to me, more than you even. I have an oath to it, and though this weekend was blissful," understatement of the year, "I do have a life I have to live. I can't have this stain, even this skeleton hanging around over my head. Maybe this weekend better stay hidden in the closest, where it belongs." Draco finished. He had done everything right, just like he had in his school days. Hermione was hurt, furious, upset, alone, and disapproved of; she would never search for him again. _

_She glared at him, her face a color very similar to purple, her hand twitched to her wand but never moved more than an inch. Draco worried for a second that she would spontaneously combust, but instead, she took the sheet she was laying on, pulled it out from under them, wrapped it around her torso, got up, and proceeded to a bathroom. When she emerged, her face was a very distinct; dark purple, she glared at him again anger pulsed from her so strongly that he could almost smell it._

"_I'm making Meatloaf for dinner. I know, you hate it, but don't complain. If your home too late, I'll through it out. Our baby is at home with Ginny, so I need to be heading there. Oh and Draco, if you do come home, though you've made it clear where your priorities lie, do know that I'll be waiting there more than ready with my wand. I won't kill you, but mark my words; you will regret ever messing with me or my daughter." It had been the first time she had referred to Drea as only her own, not theirs. She stormed out of there, and by the show he had put on he was more than certain the spy wouldn't hunt down the child, probably sure that he revolted the idea of less than pure blood. _

The memory still haunted him today. He looked up at Hermione, who was staring at him with crossed arms, her face beginning to resemble that purple again. She truly hated him now. He shouldn't have come. Not like this. Not after so long. It wasn't his place to be here. He should have died. He felt lower than dirt.

"I take it you understand that, yes, she is your second daughter. I recall telling you if you ever came home you would regret it deeply. I was right, now you not only have one thing to be completely ashamed of, you have two." Her voice was murmur, a purr even. So thick with hate and rage that it was perfectly even.

"I…" Draco thought for a second, what should he do? Try and make this right? He could, after all. He could stay a part of his daughter's lives now. He could help raise them; he could tell Hermione why he had done what he had. Why he had hurt her… why he had pretended to hate their children! HE could still fix this!

"I should go." He muttered, racing into the now green flames. He felt like he was the most Slow- life horrible, bloody coward of the year as he disappeared into the flames.

* * *

SOO000oooo? What did you think? Like it, love it, hate it?

Next chapter is back to drea, but to find out what hse been up to and to give me enough time to finish this next chapter/beta-ed, i want thirteen reviews. Yes thirteen. Get over it! I want to have fifty reviews by the time i add my next chapter (which is actually only eleven)

seriously 11-13 reveiws b4 i update!

REVIEW! REVIEW!

thanks so much,  
Juwels!


	8. Chapter 8 What You Did

DISCLAIMER : I own nothing. JK Rolling does though, so i borrowed from her

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.  
Thanks Headoverheels4HP - u truly r beyond amazin!

I want over fifty reviews for this one, no exceptions. I was saddened by the lack of responce i got for last chapter. ]]=

But also pleased by the amount i got the first night!  
THANKS TO MY LOYAL REVIEWERS!  
Hahah that is so cool to put!!! i have loyal reviewers!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter eight: What you did

Lily slowly tiptoed across the large class room, her nerves racked her body. What on earth was she supposed to say to Professor Malfoy? Why did he want to talk to her instead of Drea? That would have been logical. After all, _Drea_ was his daughter, not her. But, McGonagall had sent her here and Drea went away with that arrogant third year boy who thought she couldn't fly!

Lily sighed a little, gathering strength to climb the small flight of stairs that she knew from so many of her father's stories that lead up to the Dark Art's professor's office. Slowly and quietly she placed a foot on the first stair and it squeaked, causing her to jump. She hated that she was afraid; she didn't know why she was, maybe because she knew he had been a death eater? No, she had dealt with people like that before… Well not really, she liked to tell herself she had dealt with those people before when her Father had had to take them home. Of course she really hadn't said a word to them, she had been repeatedly told to stay at least twenty yards away and not to make any contact – eye, words, or otherwise.

This was different, though. This wasn't at home, and he was a teacher, she couldn't ignore him. She had to talk to him. This was Drea's father.

The thought made her linger a second longer. Drea's father. That seemed so odd, for eleven years Drea had been completely fatherless. She could recall Drea speaking of her father a lot when she was really young, but only then. However even that stopped after that one horrible day she had seen the ghastly truth. Age four Drea had gone from a typical carefree child to an emotionless adult. It had been so difficult and hard on every body that Lily, though she had been just as young when it had happened, remembered it clearly.

Drea had come over one afternoon, her Mum was babysitting while Hermione went on some expedition thing for the day. And it was weird because she had literally just gone on some important business thing for a weekend only a few weeks ago. Hermione always made it a point not to leave little Drea for more than one weekend every few months, never more than one week. But she had.

Lily had decided to play Hide-and-Go-Seek, her favorite game. Unfortunately Drea didn't share the same love for it, and a lot of times when she was the seeker, she would get distracted.

Drea had gotten distracted that time. Ginny had been upstairs in the Potter's large house talking to some guest that had decided to pop by. The girls had scurried down the stairs first chance they had gotten, completely bored by the conversation. Of course Lily never could have of guessed that was the biggest mistake of their young lives. She couldn't have even thought that Drea would have haunting nightmares of this moment when she five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, even eleven. There was no way that she could have guessed by hiding in her fathers forbidden office Drea would change completely.

After all, she had never heard of a Pensieve before. How was she supposed to know Hermione had used it only a few days before and forgotten to remove the memory? What was she supposed to do when Drea had been drawn to touch the silver blue substance?

She had done the only thing she could think of when Drea had disappeared into it, follow.

There had been a quick pulling sensation as she had been dropped through a freezing cold, liquid glass. She had been shocked when she had landed right next to Drea, completely dry, watching Hermione in bed with a stranger.

_Hermione murmured into the stranger's ear, so soft, so tenderly, that it looked like the man was going to melt. "I know, I know with out a doubt that you love me, so, please, please come home with me. I'm begging you, Dray, come back with me. We can start over, it will be perfect. We can wipe everything away, and just start clean." _

_Drea gasped, she was talking to her father! Lily grabbed Drea's hand, scared that they were caring on this conversation while they stood there, but they continued. _

"_It's a Pensieve, Lil." Drea whispered. "Mum said it's in the past, so they can't hear us."_

"_How do we leave?" Lily whispered, scared still. There was no way she was allowed to be here._

"_When it ends." Drea responded, then placed a finger to her lips, she wanted to hear what was going on. _

"'_Mione." The blond man had murmured "Please, don't do this to me. You know I can't come back."_

"_Yes, yes you can." Hermione insister, sitting up a little. The bed they lied on shifted slightly as she placed her weight on her elbows. The man got stiff as she leaned closer to him. He was uncomfortable, that was easy enough to tell _

"_I can't, 'Mione. It's not… I'm not the same person I was. I'm not good for you…" He tried, but Hermione cut him off quickly a kiss. Lily realized this was probably the first time Drea had ever seen her mum kiss someone._

_The man seemed to relax for second before quickly getting very rigid and pulling back._

"_I don't care who the hell you are. All I know is that you, _you_ are my love. I love you and I'm begging you to come home with me, for me!" The man didn't say anything; he just stared coldly into her eyes. He was a young, beautiful man with cold, hard features. He looked emotionless, like a rock would cry faster than he would_

"_Okay, well, if not for me, for Andrea!" Both girls gasped as she said her name. "Our little baby girl, she is growing up so fast. She is just like you, you know." Lilly looked over to see young Drea having a tear drop from her face. That was her father there, the one she had never met, the one who she was apparently just the same as. Lily hugged her closer. She thought she might start crying to. "You should be so proud; she rode her first broomstick a year before you had ever even touched one. Only three years old and she was climbing towards the sky! Can you believe that? She even plays with the older kids when they play Quidditch! She going to be an amazing seeker; just like her father. No doubt in my mind she is going to be like you._

"_And… and she cries at night. She wants her daddy there, she wants to be tickled and, I even heard her talk to Teddy about having her Daddy there when she was married; she wants you to give her away! Your baby wants you…!" A name had been mentioned, but it was lost as Drea started to shake and cry. Her mother had heard that conversation; it had been only three weeks ago. This memory was fresh, less than two or three months old. This man was real, he wasn't dead. He could come back! But she knew in her heart that this was as close as she was probably going to ever get to her father. _

"_She loves you, she still dreams about you holding her… You, you have to come back. Please, come back for our baby girl! Our little baby, your baby, she wants you… she needs you!" Hermione kept pleading, her voice growing too soft to hear over Drea's trembling and suffering sobs. _

"_And I need you. I … so much…, I'm going to die … you. I can't keep living like…. Not after seeing you… please, come home." Hermione looked she was close to tears_

_The man thought for a second, and Lily almost let her hopes get up. Maybe he was thinking of saying yes?_

"_Hermione, you won't die with out me, you know that. That is nonsense." His voice resembled frost it was so cold and heartless. "But – Hermione, that… Child as you put it. I'm sorry, but I can't go back to that… that thing." Drea gasped as she heard the words. Lily had a few tears falling from her face now, but they were angry tears. "Hermione I do love you, I truly do. But you can't bring what I need. I need an heir, I need a child who isn't a curse, scum… muddled blood, if you will." The devil's voice seemed to be revolted as he continued to talk. Why didn't Hermione stop him?! How could she let him speak of her like that?!_

"_Hermione, you're a muggle born. No respect, no wealth, no upbringing in the wizarding world. You are _nothing_ to most respectable wizards in our world, as the muggle phrase goes, it's a dog eat dog world out there, and I have to be alpha. With that – half-blooded bastard,__my life would go down in flames. _

"_I know, I did my best with… it, but I'm sorry, I can't live like that. With her there, my life will be ruined. I knew I should have just," the man paused for emphasize, "Disposed of the thing before it became a problem, but you seemed so attached, like you truly loved that slime. It was beyond me really, but I'm sorry I will not return. _

"_As much as I care," Drea and Lily both noticed the word had changed from love to care, "for you, my family name is my life now. It means the world to me, more than you even. I have an oath to it, and though this weekend was blissful, I do have a life I have to live. I can't have this stain, even this skeleton hanging around over my head. Maybe this weekend better stay hidden in the closest, where it belongs." The man concluded, sending young Drea into uncontrolled sobs. The little four year old shouldn't have ever of heard this. She never should have seen this._

"_I want out!" She said through her sobs. "I want to go back. I don't want to be here. I don't want to him… I don't want to be here! I want to go back! I want my mummy!" She kept repeating. Lily didn't know what to say or think, she didn't even know what to do, so she started to cry too. _

"_I'll find a way out of here. Don't worry. We'll leave." She said through tears, but how could they leave this living nightmare?_

_Hermione glared at him, her face a color very similar to purple, her hand twitched to her wand but never moved more than an inch, but instead, she took the sheet she was laying on, pulled it out from under them, wrapped it around her torso, got up, and proceeded to a bathroom. The memory pushed the girls toward her, though they tried to resist, they didn't have much choice, so they followed. _

_Hermione stepped into the bathroom, and broke down on the floor, tears streaming silently onto the ground. She was trying to compose herself, but it wasn't working. She sat in a ball on the floor clutching onto the sheet and trying her best to cling to the scent of the man._

"_Lily? Drea?" The girls didn't even jump at the sound of their names. Drea was crying hysterically and Lily was doing her best to keep from doing the same. That was the worst thing ever. What would she have been doing had her father just said that horrible stuff about her? _

"_Girls, come here." The voice was sad and gentle. Lily realized the second she had heard her name that it was Ginny. The girls were engulfed into the largest hug they had ever had, and Drea just melted there. Her sobs got worse, harder, and louder. Her heart seemed to be breaking below her chest. Lily thought hers was going to rip watching her._

"_Let's get out of here." Lily expected to be pulled out right then, but Ginny just sped the dream up very quickly, making it impossible to tell what was happening or being said. The Pensieve spit them out three seconds later. _

_They landed with a thud on the floor in Harry's office. As soon as their feet had touched the ground, Drea ran from the room as fast as she could. Her blonde hair was flying behind her and her dress wrapped around her ankle hazardously. The girl fell twice before she had made it out of the room. Lily had wanted to follow, but Ginny held her there._

"_Sh. Lil, Harry's upstairs. She'll want to talk to him. She'll want a Daddy to hold her now. Harry and Ron are the closest things she has; let her go to him." Ginny instructed calmly. _

"_Mummy. He said she was a muddled-blood bastard… He said he should have gotten rid of her years ago..." Lily muttered, more tears welling up. Ginny 'sh' ed her softly._

"_I know, baby. I know."_

"Potter, is that you?" A voice echoed from the office. Lily cringed. That memory hurt her to the core. Her father had held Drea close for at least an hour or more, and then canceled everything he had planned for work to stay with the girl. They didn't do anything; he didn't take her anyplace new or exciting. He just lay down with the little girl, letting her know that she didn't need that Daddy, she had him. Drea cried all day and Ginny had told her to stay away. At the time, Lily didn't understand why Harry had just lain with her, but now she got it. He was taking over the role of Father for the girl. Drea was upset; she had needed a Daddy to cling onto. Harry was all she had.

Hermione had come home early that day too. Ginny had told her what happened and she had returned by nightfall. Drea had already fallen asleep and Harry had changed her into her favorite pajamas, little pink footie's with pink ribbons sewn into it. Hermione had stayed in there until late that night. But Lily stayed up, Harry allowing it for once. He kept her close and kept saying that he loved her, over and over again. Something Lily didn't understand at the time either, but got now. What had happened that day affected every-one. It had even hurt Harry. He wanted his daughter, who had witnessed what had happened, to know that he loved her. He would never stop loving her.

Lily had all but fallen asleep on Harry's lap listening to the slow, soft talking of the grown ups. Hermione had come down form Drea's room, tears in her eyes. She had been barely conscious but could still remember to this day what they said.

"_She's asleep now. She'll be okay." Hermione muttered, grabbing for a cup of plain black coffee. She sipped and cringed._

"'_Mione, it's late to be drinking that." Ginny said quietly. There wasn't a response, other than another sip. Ginny caught on._

"_Harry, thanks for helping again." Hermione's sad voice was still thick with gratitude. _

"_Hermione, you know it wasn't a problem. I love that girl like I love my own. You know that." He responded, sending vibrations through his body. They seemed comforting to Lily who felt the rise and fall of his stomach. _

"_I know Harry. It's just not the same for her. She deserves a father who loves her like you do. She's never going to be happy with her best friend's father loving her." _

"_I know that too." Harry said, sadness etched his voice. Lily heard Hermione give a trembling sigh._

"_I still can't believe that they were able to get in there and see that. I'm sorry Hermione, it's all my fault. I should have realized they were gone, but when Dean Thomas suddenly stopped by I wasn't thinking straight. I hadn't seen him in years and I got distracted… I'm really sorry Hermione, I should have been paying better attention."_

"_It's okay Ginny, it's to late to worry about that anyway. Plus you got them out of there as soon as you found out, so I should thank you to." Hermione said._

"_Please, 'Mione. Don't thank me. I feel awful. This whole thing is my fault… I should have been watching them closer. I knew they were –"_

"_Mummy! Mummy, are you here?" Drea ran into the room, her eyes red from crying, new tears leaked from her eyes. Lily immediately popped her eyes open, but twisted in her father's grasp, trying to get closer. He helped, clutching her tighter. They all new this was going to be the hardest part._

"_Drea, shh; I'm right here, baby. I'm right here. Do you here me, I'm right here, baby." Hermione wasted no time, she got up and rushed to the other side of the floor, holding her baby close. Drea started to ball, trying to explain what she had seen in between gasping breaths, but nothing could be made out. Hermione just said, "I'm so sorry Baby. I'm so, so sorry, my little baby. I love you, I always have and I will never stop loving you. I love you."_

_Hermione wouldn't stop. She just said that over and over and over, until Drea finally stopped her tears and collapsed into her Mum's safe embrace. She stayed there for hours, unable to move, unable to sleep. It was early the next morning, right after sunrise when Drea was placed back into her bed, Hermione at her side._

Drea hadn't cried sense. She hadn't even spoken of that devil until yesterday. He was the worst thing that had ever happened to Drea. He had kept her from being happy; he had torn her heart into pieces when she was just four. He had ruined her life, and now... Now he had the nerve to come to their school!

"Potter? Are you coming?" The man stood outside the door. Lily felt fresh anger well up in her heart; the memory she hadn't liked to dwell on came rushing back to her. The force of it almost rendered her speechless, but not completely.

"What are you doing, girl?" He pressed. Lily closed her fists.

"Deciding whether too actually to talk to your sorry arse or not." She spat. Professor Malfoy seemed shocked at the words coming from an eleven year old.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Potter. I believe that language is prohibited at this school, am I right?"

"Maybe."

"Please, come have word with me." His tone lost some of that I'm-better-then-you'll-ever-hope-to-be tone, causing Lily to decide to speak with him... Even if it was only to speak her mind. Slowly she took another step up the stairs and another, making it to the top just to turn and walk through large wood doors, which had been opened.

"You wanted a word?" she said, plopping down on an overstuffed green couch. 'Hideous' Lily thought.

"I was wondering… Well, I know I haven't seen you sense you were little, but I was wondering what Drea knows about me. I was inclined to ask her Mother, but that did not work out well, so I was hoping you could tell me. I only want to know so I don't over step my boundaries." The professor said, sitting behind his large oak desk, shuffling through what looked like a whole bunch of unorganized papers.

"You have already done that." Malfoy looked up at her, eyeing her. Lily had this chill come down her back. He had authority, which she was sure of by the way he held himself, so she added, "sir." A little spitefully at the end.

"Would you care to explain?"

"Drea, or to you I guess you would refer to her as Ms Granger, found out last night that you were her father. You overstepped your boundaries by teaching here." Lilly tried to make her voice sound mean and venomous, but she sounded more like a scared first year.

"Yesterday?" He asked shocked, running his hands through his short white blonde hair.

"Yes."

"So she knows nothing about me then? Her mother never spoke of me to her? Does she know why I even ever left…?"

"Oh, she knows why you left." Lily interrupted. "Hermione never told her why, but believe me, she found out." Her voice now really did have anger and power behind it. Professor Malfoy looked up, his eyes wide.

"What do you mean by 'believe me, she found out?' How did she find out?" His eyes looked scared, so Lily guessed he had an idea.

"Do you want the whole story, or just the facts?"

"Facts." He truly looked scared now, shocking her.

"She was four, she and I were playing hide and seek. She found my father's Pensieve with Hermione's memory from that weekend you had with her after you left. She was standing right next to me; I had followed her in, when you called her a worthless, bastard, disgusting, and muddled blood. She was four, two months after that weekend had happened, she saw it. I watched her cry for hours, _my_ father had to hold her, had to convince her that she was worth something. He had to tell her over and over again that people did love her. Hermione had to hold her close in the middle of our living room floor for hours on end, until after the sun rose. Drea was four years old that day and sense then she hasn't shed a tear." Lily said the whole story, trying to keep a hold of her voice. But it went an octave higher, revealing the pain it had caused her too.

"No." He whispered to himself. "No. No! no, please, no! She couldn't have heard that! Tell me she didn't believe that. Tell me she knew I was lying, of course I loved her!" The man stood up, knocking papers all over the floor. Her eyes were crazy and red; he looked like he might start to cry.

"Sir, she believed those words. She still thinks they are true. Today, right now, she worries she is not worth living for. Worth loving." Lily whispered, her eyes had glazed with tears, but they didn't spill. She could keep her emotions in check when she wanted to. But it wasn't saying those words that was so hard, it was that she knew what she said was completely true. Drea would never say it, but Lily had known her to long, to well, to know that that thought often went through her mind.

"But I was lying! _Lying_! They were never true. I was being followed… Someone knew about her. I had to save that to save her life… I had to be convincing." He said, causing Lily to gasp and look up at the man. He had his hands clasping the back of his head, his eyes were closed tightly, and his mouth was twisted. He looked agonizing.

"I don't know why you said those things, I don't know whether they really were to save her life or not, but the only thing they did was kill her on the inside. Along with Hermione. They both died when you said those things, Malfoy. You killed your family, whether it was to save them or not." Lily insisted loudly, then jumped to her feet and stormed out of there. She HATED that man, with a passion.

She was in the hall way on her way to their dorm when Drea passed her, turned and caught up, luckily Andrew wasn't with her.

"Lily, what happened? What did he say?" Drea insisted. Lily almost growled. Of the size of this whole stupid school, of course she had to run into Drea now. She was mad, at both herself and The Professor. Mad at herself for telling him those things, she should have kept her mouth shut; he could use that against Drea now. And mad at Malfoy for everything he had ever done.

"Lily? What did he say?" She kept insisting.

"Nothing important, Drea. He just wanted to know the kind of wand I had, they forgot to record the length." Lily lied.

"Oh…" She said, her eyes closed again. "He didn't ask about me at all?"

"No, Drea. He never even mentioned your name."

* * *

You WONT GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

No, wait! You can! tell me what u think is gonna happen next in a review!  
Or go to my site and vote on the poll!

I want at least ten reviews (:

Thanks  
*Juwels*


	9. Chapter 9 The Quidditch Spat

I own everything about Harry Potter that JK Rowling didnt think to add to her stories...

Hi everyone... Thanks to my awesome reviewers! And Headoverheels4HP who is the best Bete Ever! REVIEW AT THE END!

btw i was sorely upset by the lack of reviews!!  
I take that personally ]]=

* * *

Chapter nine: The Quidditch Spat

"I still can't believe it." Drea muttered, rolling her eyes as she scanned her new schedule. So far she had 'completed' (run from) DADA and was waiting for Professor Flitwick to hurry up with his charms lesson, which from the start had bored Drea. What he was lecturing on about was so basic that she was sure even a muggle-born would get it.

"Can't you just drop it?" Lilly hissed back, very obviously annoyed at Drea.

"No, you'd think he would have asked about me. After all he is my Father." The blond pressed. She was staring fixedly at her schedule but her thoughts wondered else where.

"Drea, why does it even matter? Besides don't you think we should be paying attention?"

"Lil, anyone can make the tip of their wand release magic. You don't even need a spell. It's how you test the wand, for Merlin's sake." Drea commented back. She wanted badly for the bell just to hurry up and ring, could this day have gone by any slower?

"Whatever, Drai. You're being ridiculous." Lilly snapped. What was her problem? It wasn't like she was having the worst day of her life today like Drea was. After all she had been fine until that Andrew kid had walked her to the hospital wing (who thankfully after enough arm twisting - a lot of protesting on Drea's part, a small pouty face, and an agreement to meet him later that night in the Common Area to make sure she wasn't in shock or something - he'd agreed to pretend that, as far as he knew, she had gone straight to Madam Pomfrey's)

They sat there for another ten agonizing minutes before the bell finally rang. The class, as quickly as possible, grabbed their stuff and rushed out of the class room. However, Lilly, Drea, Hannah, Dara Lynn, and Ben all hung back to wait for each other.

"So, what now?" Ben asked, quickly trotting up to Drea's side.

"Lunch? Don't you have that in the States?" Drea replied back with a smile. Ben laughed a little and elbowed the girl in the ribs.

"Of course we do. I just wasn't sure."

"You could just check your schedule." Lilly said with a laugh, "If you can read it, that is."

"What does that mean?" Hannah asked, confused.

"Well, he also said we had four DADA classes in a week earlier today, we only have three. And like ten minutes after that he asked when our math class was." Lilly chuckled.

"Math?" Drea questioned raising her eyebrow

"Math." Lilly confirmed.

"Well, in the states that's how we do things, ge'ez." He muttered, looking down so his dark hair fell into his eyes. Then he popped his head back up. "Besides at least I didn't run from class today, Drea. What was that about anyway?"

"Drop it." Lilly said in dangerous voice all of a sudden, before Drea could even register the question.

"Wha - ?"

"Don't even." Lilly interrupted again. Ben snapped his mouth shut, and then open again to press on, but Lilly gave him her 'evil' eye and than shut his mouth for him. No one else asked anything.

"Hey, so… Anyone who can fly… you up for try out practice today? They're picking tomorrow." Dara asked all of a sudden trying to change the subject.

"Wait, that's tomorrow? That can't be tomorrow! They are supposed to be at least two weeks later!" Lilly began, her voice hysterical. Drea knew that Lilly had always been a hard-core Quidditch player; she wanted to be Gryffindors next seeker just like her father, Harry. "I haven't even had a chance to practice in a few days!"

"Lil, calm it down. You'll do fine." She imputed, but it didn't help. The black haired girl looked up horror struck.

"Fine? Fine?! I haven't even practiced yet!"

"Okay, we'll skip lunch and I'll go practice with you, is that okay?" Drea said trying to calm her best friend, but a smirk was spreading across her face. Lily thought about it a second, unsure. "Besides no one else will be able to beat you!" Drea finished.

"You don't always beat me, you know." Lilly said defensively.

"Jut ninety percent of the time." Drea smirked again.

"Eighty percent at best, and anyway, it doesn't matter, you're not trying out!"

"I know. But eighty percent is a lot, considering who has the better broom."

"So, are you going to lunch or the field first?" Dara Lynn asked, her face watching them closely. She must not have realized they would be competition for her.

"The field." Lilly answered, then grabbed Drea's arm and drug her towards the common room, leaving a slightly bemused Dara Lynn behind with Ben and Hannah, who happily chatted about what they had done in Spells.

The girls ran to their Dormitory and grabbed their brooms ( first year wizards were now allowed to have brooms with them, as long as they were only used at certain times and on the Quidditch fields.) In ten minutes they were on the field, all tension from earlier completely lost. They were just excited to be hanging out, just like they would have been at home.

"Ready?" Drea asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

"More than you'll ever be." Lilly said laughing, as she pulled out a snitch (one of which she had stolen from her father, who had been busy at the time as she pocketed one of his twelve snitches.)

"We'll see about that." Drea laughed, as she straddled her broom. She had changed clothes to the muggle shorts and a t-shirt. She had always like muggle clothing from when she was little and Hermione had no problem with her wearing what she had at childhood. Lilly still wore her uniform, but had dumped her robe in the dorm.

"May the best witch win!"

"I will." Drea said, as Lilly released the snitch. Then both counted to three and pushed off from their brooms and sped straight upward, ignoring some of the others who had come to practice.

Drea went up about three hundred feet and searched around, desperately looking for a small golden glitter in the sky, when none came, she sped to the left as quickly as she could, throwing Lilly off, who immediately followed. However, as she sped to the left she noticed the snitch another twenty yards straight above.

And so it started, the girl pulled up on her broom and leaned forward as fast as she could. The snitch took a turn and sped straight down. Lilly had caught up to her side.

Lilly actually was able to reposition her broom faster and therefore was diving about a second before Drea could, putting her a little bit ahead, but Drea leaned in closer, speeding up to a speed that her six year old broom probably wasn't safe going. But she didn't stop. She headed straight down at the speed of a free fall, catching up with Lilly, and quickly passing her.

Drea could fell the wind passing all around her at an unearthly speed. Her heart raced with adrenalin as the ground came closer. The snitch was only a few feet away, still pulling straight down. Drea, desperate to catch it, leaned in even closer and pulled her body up on the broom just as the snitch jolted a different direction, some how still heading towards the fast approaching ground.

With out hesitation, Drea jerked her broom to the side and followed, keeping up with the pace of the ball. In the cool part of her brain, Drea realized that fast jerk had been stupid at that speed she was going. How she hadn't lost control of her broom was beyond her, but she still sped after it.

The ground was coming at her fast, she was forty yards away, thirty, twenty. The Snitch was only inches from her fingers! She had to catch it now, before it flew upward!

Fifteen yards. Ten yards. She could feel the tip of it with her fingers. Lilly pulled up on her broom then, not wanting to hit the ground, but Drea continued. She had always prided herself on not being fearful.

Eight years. Six yards. She could feel the ground coming at her, her speed was way to fast, but the little gold snitch would change directions and be lost to her if she pulled up.

Five yards. She felt it! Four yards, she caught a wing. Three yards. She grabbed it. Two yards. She pulled up and to the side on her broom. One yard. She managed to get the tail of her broom down wards, stopping her completely, just as her feet hit the ground. It threw her off, and she stumbled to keep from falling to her face. Some how, she managed her balance and grace, and only ended up running a few steps. She hoped it looked more like she had just been excited about catching it than falling.

"Got it!" Drea yelled, up to Lilly, who was staring astonished at her from about five yards up.

"You idiot! You could have been killed!" She yelled back, her green eyes opened wide. "What on earth were you thinking! Your broom would have split into splinters and you would have broken your neck!"

"It was impressive, wasn't it?" Drea smirked, confidence leaked from her smug being. Lilly gawked. Had it been her, she would have been shaking in tears. She shuttered to think what she would have done had she been that close to the ground at that speed. She was scared at the speed that she had been going that close to the ground!

"Impressive?! Drea you could have died! I wouldn't attempt that on my broom, and it's new! Yours is a Gallup 4300, six years old! I didn't even know they could go that fast!" Lilly was still yelling, astonishment on her face. Drea herself had been impressed too, her broom really should not have gone that fast. Oh well, it was still cool!

"Aw! Lil, calm down, I'm alive. I wonder how –." Drea had been cut off as a boy sped at her full force.

"You're on the team!" He yelled, as he was running, only a few feet from her. "You are on the team!!"

"What?!" This time Lilly and Drea both exclaimed in astonishment.

"You – are on – the team." He panted as he got up next her. Drea recognized him, and cringed. It was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain from the train.

"No I'm not!" Drea snapped, her eyes going wide.

"Yes, you are. That was… Awesome!" He looked like a kid in a candy store as he stared wide-eyed at Drea. She shook her head furiously.

"Am not!" She argued. The boy was looking at her, the giant smile that had been on his face fell a little.

"What, why not? You are Gryffindor, right? I mean I recognized you from the sorting."

"I am a Gryffindor. But I can't be on the team… I mean, I wasn't even going to try out… I was practicing with my friend – she wants to be on the team."

"Oh, yeah, she was good too, but you – you are bloody amazing!" He continued the smile back in full force. She should have lied and said she was Slytherin. Stupid sixth year.

"She wasn't even going to try out!" Lilly snapped, her voice venomous. "I was! Besides, today is not even try outs! Those are tomorrow! Some one could even be better than her, you know!"

"I want her." The boy said.

"We have Dara Lynn Wood in our year, too." Lilly stated as she crossed her arms. "Her Dad is Oliver Wood." The boy doubled at her, shocked. Then shook his head. "I heard about her, she wants to be Keeper. But I am glad she made Gryffindor"

"What, so Drea is just going to put on the team? Without even trying out? How is that fair!" Lilly continued to argue. Drea looked at her friend, and she was furious. Her face was red and her green eyes had misted over with angry tears, though none had fallen.

"Well, Lil, its okay it's not like I'm goin -." But Lilly cut her off.

"Besides, she could have just had a lucky catch. She didn't even know any one was watching… Or she could just be stupid and reckless, then what are you going to do when she's on your team and screws it up for every one?!"

"Well, Lil, I'm not that reckless, and I am good and Quidditch…" Drea tried to impute, but now the boy cut her off. Needless to say Drea was annoyed that they were, for the second time today, arguing about what she would do.

"Well, I think she is good, and daring is what we need on this team. She'd make a great addition. You didn't even come close to the ground!"

"I would have, but it was practice, not a game. I didn't want to ruin my chances for tomorrow. Had I known this was try-outs I wouldn't have stopped! I'm not as stupid as to give it all when I'm just practicing, like Drea did!"

Okay, now Drea was really mad. She knew Lilly hadn't meant it like she had said, but still. What was so bad about admitting she was better?!

"Hey – ey! What's going on over here? Derik what happened?!" A voice bellowed, not far from behind where they stood. The peace-maker.

"This first year is telling me how to recruit players." Derik told the boy, who still stood behind Drea.

"Lilly, you trying to convince yourself you're not scared to fly, are you?" The boy asked, Drea turned at the small smirk in the voice, recognizing the tone. Andrew.

"Andrew!" She squealed, then promptly turned into a scold, realizing that she must have sounded stupid. "You really shouldn't talk to her like that… She can be good on a broom when she wants to be."

"Drea?! Drea, wait that was you on the broom!" The boy exclaimed, completely shocked. He must not have recognized her in muggle clothing or something, because he truly looked shocked. Plus she had her long hair pulled back into a bun, maybe which had thrown him off?

"Yeah, you saw?" She looked down embarrassed.

"Saw? Yeah I saw! You were amazing, but I figured it was sixth or seven year out there with that skill! I had no idea you played Quidditch!" He exclaimed. Drea blushed; she did not look like a sixth year.

"Wait, you know these two?" Derik exclaimed, looking at the boy. He nodded.

"Yeah, met them earlier today, actually. Talked to Drea a little, and Lilly, here." Andrew confirmed, still looking at Drea in astonishment.

"Well, then convince her to join the team! I already said she could be our next seeker, but she said she wasn't goin -." Derik started, but had no need to finish. Andrew, grabbed her by the shoulders and bent down a little to look her in the eyes. Drea blushed again, and giggled stupidly.

"Drea! Please, please join the team! Derik, he is exclusive, you have to be amazing to even get on the team, the fact that he asked you even when you weren't trying out is awesome!"

"I don't know… I mean I was just out here for Lilly…"

"No, she won't do it!" Lilly said bossily, ticking Drea off. What was so bad about her being on the team? And what had been her problem earlier. It dawned on Drea that maybe Lilly thought she was better than her – that's why she acted superior around her with people, instead of best friends, equals.

"Please, Drea? I'll be at you're mercies… I want you to be on the team, _really_ bad. I'll owe you for life!" The boy pleaded, still staring at her in the eyes. Talking to her like… Like she was some one important.

"No, Drea wasn't even goi-."

"Okay, I'll do it." Drea stated, over Lilly, who abruptly stopped, her eyes huge. A tear slipped from her green eyes and crawled down her cheek.

"What?!" She exclaimed, wiping the tear away angrily.

"Thank you!!" Both Andrew and Derik exclaimed, but Drea ignored them and looked at Lilly.

"I'm on the team, Lil. Why can't I be, I mean I am a good Quidditch player, and maybe I do want to be on the team?" Drea alleged, her voice an octave higher than she wanted it to be. Lilly face went from shocked anger to hateful anger.

"I should be on the team! Not you! You just got lucky!" She yelled, then turned on her heel and walked away. Drea felt her temper rising, lucky?! She didn't get lucky – she was better!

"Oh, I was lucky?! Yeah, that's your excuse for everything! Maybe I'm just better than you!" She screamed at her, but the girl had started off in a run, ignoring her.

Drea grunted in anger then turned and walked in the opposite direction in anger. Andrew, however, couldn't let her have her pity-party, so he trotted up next to her. The captain had kind of drifted off somewhere, probably unsure of how he should act.

"You know, for best friends, you seem to have a few issues." He said, trying to be witty. Drea wasn't in the mood for witty.

"Yeah, she seems to have grown an attitude problem since yesterday. Why can't I be just as good as her in Quidditch?! Why can't I be just as good as she is? What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, Drea. She just doesn't want to admit it. Her dad is Harry Potter, she is expected to be amazing."

"As apposed to me, whose father dumped her on the street when she was a baby because she wasn't good enough? No body expects to me to be good at anything… No one even treats me like I'm worth anything. Maybe I'm not worth anything. Maybe it was just luck that got me on the team…" Drea started, not actually talking to Andrew. She was just ranting her thoughts out loud in anger. Normally she would have done this alone, people usually left her alone when she was mad.

"Drai, don't say that." He grabbed her shoulder, holding on just tight enough to stop her from walking off, like she probably would have done. "You are really, really good. You loved what you were doing, that much is obvious. And you're good. You are worth it; you are worth a lot Drea. Just cause you father was a dead-beat, does not mean you aren't amazing!"

"Would please just stop?! Okay, I get it. I'm a first year who you feel sorry for, I get that. But really, can't you just leave me alone!" The girl turned suddenly, whipping her hair around out of her face. She had on a stone face, no emotion but anger leaked through.

"I'm not doing this because I feel sorry for you." He responded his face hard too. "Now, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Go eat lunch, go to class, and tell your friends that you're the new Seeker. Go tell Malfoy you're new seeker, just so he knows your worth something, then meet me later in the common room like we planned. Lilly will forgive you; you'll be back to best friends in a few days, if not hours. Don't let her anger get to you, she is just jealous. She wanted this, but you were better. Get over it, Drea, but you are a great seeker. Now shut up and deal with it."

Drea looked up shocked at him, the boys face hadn't moved. HE looked deadly serious. Drea started to giggle a little. He still kept his face hard, so she started to out right laugh, then crack up. She began to laugh so hard she doubled over from her stomach cramping up.

The boy began to smile at this.

"What, you realize how stupid it sounded that you were upset that you were good?" The boy asked his grin back.

"Wha- what?" She tried to steady her voice.

"What's so funny?" He asked. He didn't look shocked at her reaction, he just looked… happy. Drea shook her head.

"I have no – idea. It's just the way you said, and what you said, and Merlin, I sound so stupid! Why – am I laughing, I don't even know. I guess it just dawned on me – I'm on the Quidditch team!" She was still giggling.

"Yeah, you are." The boy said, his eyes dancing. "You happy?"

"For some reason, I am." Drea admitted shaking her head a little.

An hour later, after a long hot shower, Drea joined every one at the dwindling lunch table. Lilly wasn't there.

"Hey Drea!" Ben exclaimed as she sat down, her hair still wet. "Finish practicing? Lilly ready, you think?"

Drea opened her mouth, and then promptly closed it. What was she supposed to say? She had stolen Lilly's place on the team?

"Okay, that bad, huh?" He pressed. Drea shook her head no real quick, then decided to do the easiest thing to change the subject.

"We had a fight." She said.

"About?" Hannah asked kind of annoying Drea. That was not the response she had been looking for.

"The team." She muttered, willing them with all her might to stop asking questions. Then the worse thing happened, Lilly sat down.

"Bragging are we?" Lilly muttered darkly.

"No, I'm not!" Drea said, looking fixedly at her plate.

"What ever." Lilly said; she was still mad.

"Bragging? Bragging about what?" Dara Lynn said, she had been reading a Quidditch book, go figure.

"Nothing. It's really nothing." Drea said, really not wanting to talk about it at all. Especially with Lilly across from her, holding a knife. And her wand.

"Making the team is a big deal, Drea." Andrew sat down too. Did the entire school just have bed timing, or what?!

"Wait, you made the team?! How? Try outs are tomorrow, right?! They can't be today, Derik said two days, from yesterday…"

"She didn't try out." Lilly stated, no emotion in her voice, well, maybe just a little irritation. But other than that, she seemed to be detached.

"What?" Three people said together. Drea tried to sink her seat, but Andrew sat down next to her and kept bumping her, obviously trying to make her sit up. Why couldn't he just let her be invisible?

"She did an awesome catch, the captain saw, immediately asked her join. Well insisted really." Lilly answered, shrugging. Drea felt hurt by her friend's lack of enthusiasm; even though she knew that it was really just because she was jealous.

"Was it really that awesome?" Dara Lynn asked, her eyes searched Lilly. There was a skeptic tone in her voice; obviously thrown off by her 'I don't care. I didn't think it was that impressive' facade.

Lilly looked at her plate a second or two, then sighed and looked up. "Yeah, it was that amazing. It scared the bloody heck out of me, but it was amazing, especially on that old broom she has. I couldn't have done it."

Drea stopped trying to disappear just long enough to look shocked at her friend. "You – you aren't mad?" She muttered surprised.

"No I'm mad. Mad that it wasn't exactly fair how you made it, and mad at myself for not trying harder, but I'm not mad at you. Just the Caption. But had you been trying out in the first place, you would have made it, not me. He kind of put you in a bad position, and I know had it been the other way around, I would have said yes too. I'm sorry I was mean to you… You are good." Drea still stared at her shocked.

"Um… Okay. Thanks?" Drea's head was spinning, sense when did Lilly ever apologize first?

"And I just want you not to be mad at me."

"I'm – I'm not mad… I'm not mad at you at all, Lil! I'm sorry too; I should have turned it down. I know you wanted… Of course I'm not mad!"

"You're sure you're not mad?" Lilly pressed, hey eyes searching Drea for some hint of dishonesty. Andrew thought she looked a little suspicious,

"Of course not, Lil. Never!" She exclaimed, trying to assure her friend.

"Well - well, because I messed up." Lilly sputtered almost incoherently, looking down. "Remember how I talked to Malfoy?"

"Yes…." Drea said, her voice going low. "Why?"

"I told him a couple things. He asked about you… and I told him about the, you know, Pensieve… and that you still... you know…. Cared what he thought and stuff. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry it slipped out and I didn't mean for it too! It just did, and then I covered it up and said he didn't even talk about you… And they did have my wand size! I'm sorry! Are you mad?" Lilly blurt out.

"Mad?!" Drea stormed as she stood up in protest, answering her question.

"He wants to talk to you now." She muttered, looking down shamed face. "Now. He's in his office."

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK AT CHAPTER 10!  
For all who have been waiting for the Draco/Drea encounter!  
Maw Ha HA!**

**"Drea, would you listen to me?!" He yelled, getting to his feet in anger. His face was turning red and his blond hair was on end. He was getting more and more upset by the minute. **

**"No I refuse to listen to you Malfoy! Why – why would I listen to a thing you're saying? Even if the reason you didn't come back the second time was too save, why did you leave the first time? Why did you leave me and Mummy in the first place?" This conversation was not at all the way she had planned it to go, there had been more witty comments in her head, less screaming and yelling. Of course, she hadn't him expected him to tell her that he'd left to save her either…**

**"I left because she wasn't happy Drea. I left because your mother wasn't happy with me, because my father was tracking me down to kill me, I left because you were much, much too young to be exposed to dark magic. And I left because your mother was having an _affair_ with _Ronald Weasley_!" **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bet you never saw that comiong?!! Wanna know what happens before and after that? REVIEW! **_And i'd better get alot of reviews!!_**

And yes, i can be evil.

I'll do ANYTHING for reviews.

And, if i dare say it, i want fifteen please!! (its up to you, do you want to know about this or not???)

Also THANKS AGAIN HEADOVERHEELS4HP


	10. Chapter 10 What You Never Knew

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but a few charicters

Hey ya'll so i'm still not getting all the reviews i want, but because i seem to be in a good mood and have not updated in a long enough time, here is chapter ten. I'm afraid its short o i'm sorry, but the story is now going to move faster, thank god! I don't think i could have written about the first day any longer!

Its not my best chapter, i appoligize. The only reason its any good is because of my Beta who went back through and added the good stuff! Thanks HEADOVERHEELS4HP!

* * *

Chapter ten: What you will Never Know

Ten minutes. It could change your life. On numerous occasions it had changed Drea's.

After all it had taken only ten minutes for her dad to pack up and leave. Ten minutes for her to see that stupid Pensieve, ten minutes to get down stairs and open her mail, ten minutes for her mother to explain who Draco Malfoy was. Ten minutes for her to be accepted and agree to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and now…

Now it had taken only ten minutes to find out about her mother's affair?

She was beginning to catch a pattern here.

Thinking back now, Drea regretted ever coming to her father's office alone. She should have accepted Lilly's offer to accompany her, she should have agreed to let Andrew come. She should have heeded their advice and maybe talked to her mum first. She wished she had not been so hard headed now.

Sitting there, back on her bed in her dorms, Drea's mind ran back over everything that had happened. Their talk had been, well, not exactly civil to say the least, but better than barbaric…barely.

"Come in!" A strong voice had rung all around her as she timidly rapped at the giant wooden door looming above her. A shiver spiked through her body as the door swung open, magically.

Her steps seemed to echo loudly in the silence as her stormy eyes never left the scuff on her back shoe, she slowly made her way into the room. The man at the desk, who sat almost rigidly, openly stared at her. He didn't say a word until she had sat down on the couch, sliding as close to the corner as she could get, she didn't move a muscle of a full second, then she looked up to meet his eyes. [why does he have a couch in his office?]

They were hard and cold, probably resembling hers, which no doubt had gone to that stony phase in her terror.

"Andre – er, I mean Miss Malf- Granger! Miss Granger, I think we need to speak." He kept his cool face as he stuttered over his words. Drea glowered darkly.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I don't know what we have to talk about." She tried her best to make her words strong, harsh, and passive. She hated the fact that her voice had a sugary-sweet timid edge to it. She sounded like she could have been six, like Malory.

"I don't know exactly what you know about me. I was wondering how much you kne –"

"Lilly already spoke with you." She cut him off.

"It's different when one friend speaks for another, the information isn't always credible." He continued, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure what she told you is perfectly fine." Her voice slid into a sneer, and Draco sat shocked at the familiar tone, often mirrored in his own voice.

"Andrea, I need-"

"It's common courtesy that teacher and students keep to a last name only basis when speaking." Her mouth lifted into a faint smirk.

"Miss Granger then, would you please tell me what you know of me."

"That you are an ex-Death eater. You are the new Dark Arts teacher here. You are well respected among the pure-blooded wizards, and have no tolerances for filthy little mudbloods or-"

Malfoy sprang to his feet, his eyes flashing like lightning in a storm, knocking the chair he had been sitting on behind his desk clear across the room with his abruptness.

"You will not use that vulgar language in my presence, Miss Granger! Never speak of someone like that, do you understand me?!"

That threw the girl for a loop.

"What?" Drea lost her cool for a second, and her eyes bulged; she never would have believed she would hear those words coming from his mouth! (Well, technically she never thought she would hear any word form the man.)

"You will not have that disgusting language in my presence, and hopefully outside of my presence."

"Of – of course not." Drea muttered, still dazed, looking back down at the floor in…shame. The man still looked at her, now a little more warily. He was probably worried that she would run away in fright again. Slowly he grabbed his chair and sat back down, his black robes whooshing as he sat.

"And, I assume that by the information you have provided that you understand clearly that I am your father?" He said the word in passing, like _him_ being _her_ father wasn't a curse. Like it was simple, a completely fine fact of life; like it wasn't the word that had ruined her life.

"No." She replied hotly. "You are not my father."

"Drea, listen to me…"

"My fathers are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They took me in; they raised me to be who I am. They helped me. You ruined me. Therefore they are my fathers, not you." She snapped, now it was she getting to her feet.

"Potter and Weasley my have been there for you, but, accept it or not I'm your father." Her previous statement seemed to set him off.

"No your not!" She said, raising her voice. "You are my dark arts professor that had a failing relationship with my mother in her past. That's all."

"Andrea Granger, you know that…"

"No! No I don't know! You are not my father! If you were my father, you would have chosen to stay. You would have loved me, not hated me!" Drea felt her emotions getting to her; it was unusual feeling, getting upset, she was usually cool…acutely aware of every emotion and able to store and file it away easily. Being upset was a feeling she seemed to be experiencing a lot lately.

"I never hated you!" Draco stood again, he looked scared, shameful, and angry all at once; and for a second Drea saw a scared little boy, and then the image was gone. "I never, _never_ hated you!"

"You're lying!" She screamed, staring at the man. She couldn't hear this, not after hearing what he said that night, the night she learned to hate her father. When he said he should have just killed her before she became a problem! Of course he hated her. He hated her with all his being! You just can't change your mind about that sort of stuff over night! "You hate me with every inch of your body! So much that you left your one love to just get away!"

"I left to save you!" He was yelling, loudly. He seemed horrified at the idea of hating her. But how can you save some one by leaving them? By forcing them into the worst part of their lives, unable to support themselves, hated among the wizarding community because of blood status! "I left so you could live! I said I hated you because I loved you too much! I lied to save you!"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Drea heard the words, they passed through her ears, but they didn't plant them selves in her brain. They didn't make sense. That couldn't have been it. _Save_? To _live_? _Love_? _Lied_?

They didn't work in context with the other words in that sentence.

"That… That, can't. You're lying!" Drea couldn't feel her feet, the room was spinning. She was confused. She had to sit. Her voice was only barely above a whisper, she wasn't sure she had the energy to yell anymore.

"I was being followed. I know you saw what I said to your mother in a Pensieve; Miss Potter was kind enough to share the information. I said this only to save your life. I wanted the man following me to believe that I hated you so much that if they killed you, they would do me a favor. I wanted them to let you live because they would have believed that by doing so, it would haunt me."

"No, that… that can't be it!" Drea shook her head, trying to calculate what was being said. But it wasn't working. She was puzzled and upset, and her head was swimming with this unwanted information. A cool part of her brain seemed to recognize this was not the way she had imagined this conversation to be going. Sure, she had imagined there would be yelling and lies, but she figured she could have countered them and backed him into a hole so that he would have to beg at her feet for… Well she wasn't sure what she wanted him to beg for, but she had wanted him to know what she had felt. She wanted him to bare her pain.

"Would you please just listen to me?" He was desperate now; she could hear it in his voice.

"No! I won't listen." Drea said shaking her head as an idea suddenly popped in to her head. "I don't care if you left that time to save me, I don't even know if that's true. I don't care either! If you really did love me and my mum then why did you leave the _first_ time?!" She was yelling again, her voice coming back with renewed passion.

"Andrea, you don't want to know. Just trust me, you don't want to know." He was looking at her panicked. He was lying! She had known it!

"Yes, I do! If you really loved us, why did you leave the first time?!"

"I left because she wasn't happy, Drea. I left because your mother wasn't happy with me, because my father was tracking me down to kill me, I left because you were much, much too young to be exposed to dark magic. I left because your mother was having an affair with Ronald Weasley!"

"You are lying! You ar- !" She cut herself off.

He was looking at her, hard at her face, waiting for her reaction. He was a trained liar; he had to be good at it. But, he… He had to be lying… He just… He wasn't telling the truth? Right? Or was he being honest…?

"What?" She whispered, for the first time the whole talk, she looked up at him completely in the eyes and searched them, the same eyes she had seen in the mirror every day of her life.

"She didn't love me. She always loved him."

"You mean Anna's and Hannah's father? She couldn't have. They were born only six months after me… He would have been with Lavender."

"You have to believe me."

"I don't… I don't have to believe anyone! And I don't! I don't believe you. I don't believe anyone! I just. Professor, I need to leave." Drea didn't wait for an answer. She just left quickly.

Draco shook his, regretting the conversation. He never should have told her about Hermione. He never should have said anything.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" A snobby tone rang out from beside the door. He jerked his head up, slightly unnerved by the sudden appearance of the girl. "Oh, yes, Miss Zabini?" He said as he looked up at the girl.

"Mr. Draco, you know no one's here. You can call me Claire." She said, making her way into the office. "I have known you forever." With a plop, she fell back on the green couch.

"Hardly forever." He scoffed looking down at the girl. "What can I help you with, Clair?"

"Nothing. Daddy wanted me to check up on you, that's all." She smiled at him, doing her best impression of innocence. "Besides, he said that you two were supposed to meet at some pub tonight?"

"Clair, what do you want?"

The girl dropped the facade, "I need a better owl, and don't want to wait for one, just bring it back with you, would you?"

"Clair, I am not getting your father to buy you an owl."

"Sure you won't. Tell him I want a fast one, that won't bite me. Oh, and can he be black?" The man glared at the girl. He had known her since she was just a baby. Though he had never been to particularly found of the girl, her parents had been good friends with him, and he had wanted a child to replace Drea. Clair had been a rude, stuck up child much like himself, so he resented her for it, but, eventually over the years, he had made a relationship with the child. "Oh, and Mr. Draco, I was just wondering why the Granger-garbage was in here? Did you give her detention for running out of class?"

"You will not speak of her like that. And no, I was making sure she was okay. Now get out of my sight child, your next class will be soon." He pointed feebly at the door. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes, but left with her fathers inherited swagger.

*******

"Are you sure?" His voice echoed all around, thundering off every corner. Anger flashed through his eyes.

"I have reason to believe it is, sir." The young man replied, raising his eyebrows.

"If this is some kind of horrid joke, you will pay for this."

"I understand sir."

"If it's true, then you do know there will be complications. Your family may even be involved." He was testing the man, was he loyal?

"My family is you sir, and when your family is jeopardized, then so is mine."

"And so all the necessities will be dealt with immediately." The older man crossed his arms, his dark grey eyes flashing in the dark room. "Rid of the child before she becomes any more of a problem, and be sure that a warning message be delivered to my son. I will not have his past filth haunting over me any longer."

* * *

So is ten reviews to much to ask for?

I think not!

Hope you enjoyed!  
PLEASE REVEIW!  
Juwels!


	11. Chapter 11 The Truth of the Past

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Harry Potter. JKR does. Get over it.

A/n: Sorry I've taken such a long time to update. Had a family crisis – or two. Anyway, I've updated now so be happy [=

Also special thanks to my little Chemistry buddy headoverheels4HP (who is exceptional – go read her stuff!! Like seriously, go!) for being my totally awesome BETA! U r awesome!!

* * *

Drea's head hurt. That was the only thing she could understand at the moment. Her mind was buzzing with unwanted facts; clues to why her life was the way it was, information she had desperately craved for the past ten years, now pulsed through her mind so fast and unclear that her head was literally hurting from a whirlwind of unintelligible thoughts.

Or at least that's what she told herself. The thoughts – the words – they were what was making her hurt. There had been too many words for her head to bear. After all, that's all they were, right? Words. Nothing more. They couldn't be facts, or truth. They were just words, made up of letters. They didn't actually mean anything.

Well, except, they did. They meant the world to the young Granger. No matter how much she willed herself to just not care, the overwhelming sensation of worry, regret, sadness, pain, and numbness took over like a tidal wave.

A huge, mind blowing tidal wave crashing over a single, fragile flower – already half broken. There wasn't a chance of coming out unbroken.

"Drea?" The voice seemed to come from a fog far away. "Drai, what happened? You can tell me..." Some one was sitting next to her, but she didn't look up to see who. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. Who ever it was, she didn't want their pity.

Lucky for her, she wasn't going to get it.

"Drea, really! Either tell me what happened with professor Malfoy or get over yourself and stop pouting! For Merlin's sake, Granger, it's been three weeks already." The fog all of a sudden cleared away. Drea's pity time had apparently come to an end. Next to her an angry red head had stood up, her arms folded crossly over her chest; her mouth twitched downward with annoyance and impatience. No one could expect Lily Potter to be patient for _that _long, not even her best friend.

"It's not a big deal." Drea replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yes it is." Lily didn't even let Drea finish her statement completely before inserting the obvious truth. "You've been sulking for three weeks. You won't reply to any of the letters your mother has sent you, and McGonagall is going to end up giving you detention if you keep skipping Malfoy's class. Something happened. Now, I'm you're best friend, so you will eventually end up telling me. It's either now or later, but if you wait till later, I assure you, I won't be this nice."

"_Nice_?"

"Yes. Nice. Now tell me before I force it out of you." Lily's face was annoyed and irritated, but Drea knew it was only masking her concern. She had never seen strong, stony Granger in such a state before; it was usually her with the crisis.

"He told me why he left." Drea stated, hoping Lily wouldn't fish.

"Drai," Her tone was much softer, but she probed for more, "I thought you already knew why he left. The Pensieve, remember? It was a horrible reason, and completely unfair, but he's an arse…"

"No – not that reason, Lil. Apparently that was just a cover so I wouldn't die."

"What?"

"I know. I didn't believe it either." Drea read the disbelief in her friends face, she knew it would take her some time to swallow that – even she was still having trouble forcing that one down. Years of believing the complete opposite made it difficult to comprehend for the both of them. "It was a cover. He was being fallowed. HE made them believe that if they killed me, it would be a favor to him. So, naturally they let me live. Twisted, huh?"

"And unbelievable. He said all those things to protect you?"

"I guess so. I don't exactly know all of it, I'm sure. But I only stuck around for one more question."

"After all these years, you only had one question?!" Lily was searching her friend, trying to piece this puzzle together.

"I asked why he really left – the first time."

"Oh, Merlin, Drea! What did he say?" Lily's face had gone white as she asked the question.

"He lied to me, I'm sure."

"What did he say?" She asked again, sucking in her breath as she prepared herself for what she knew would be the blow.

"She had an affair. She had an affair with Ron Weasley." Drea sucked in hard, trying to prevent the warmth in her eyes from traveling anywhere. Her face had gone cold and vacant, no emotion slipped through her mask.

Lily, however, let every one of her emotions play like a slide show across her face. Dumb-foundedness. Shock. Disbelief. Anger. Hate. Malice. Comprehension.

"Hannah's and Anna's father?" Drea only nodded. "They have always been really close, come to think of it…"

"Lily! He lied!"

"You mean he just made up an affair to pack up and leave?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you talked to your mum?"

No answer.

"You're not sure. You don't want to believe it, but you think it's true. So that's why you won't talk to either of them. Someone will tell you the truth, and either way around, you don't want to know. No matter what… You end up getting hurt." Everything clicked in Lily's mind.

"I won't get hurt. I don't care any more. I just want it to go away. Malfoy can die for all I care. Let's just drop it, please?" Drea sighed. Lily nodded reluctantly. They both sat on Drea's bed for a moment longer before Lily pointed to the time.

"You have Quidditch Practice, remember?"

Drea laughed a little and sighed, "I know, Lil. I _always_ have Quidditch practice. I'll meet you in the library in an hour. I'll help you with your charms homework then."

Both girls left what they thought was an empty room. However, it wasn't. Savannah had head the conversation start from under her bead. Her wand had rolled up under there and some how managed to get completely stuck. She had been under there for ten minutes when Drea had come from the common room – Lilly following. Just as she was about to make her presence known, they had started talking. Not wanting to be rude, she didn't interrupt. Now, she regretted it.

Her father? Andrea's mother? Professor Malfoy?

With out hesitation, she climbed out from under the bed and grabbed Lily's muggle devise, dialing the only numbers she had ever memorized.

"Hello?" The voice that picked up was surprised, a little too loud.

"Dad?" She replied.

"Hannah?"

"Savannah, Dad. I need to ask you something."

"Baby, why are you calling me from school? You okay?"

"Dad, did you ever cheat on Mummy?" Anna hesitated a second before asking, unsure of how to word it. It was an absurd question and completely unexpected, but she had to know. That conversation had just been too weird.

"Anna, no! Of course not!" Ron's voice was strong and sure, relieving the girl. She had been right. It was all just some sort of mix up.

"Good, because one of our Professors told Drea that you and Hermione had had an affair. I didn't think it was true, but I wanted to check. – Dad?"

He had gone silent.

"Dad?"

Malfoy knew.

And Drea.

And now his own daughter.

"I've got to go. Bye sweetie."

And the line went dead. Anna felt her heart slow. She needed to talk to Drea.

Drea had been flying exceptional this practice, Andrew had noticed. She had managed to Catch the snitch so quickly that the scrimmage matches had been almost pointless for any one else. Only one of the beaters had done anything at all, and both teams hadn't scored a point. She had decided to take a break after the captain had politely told her to "stop playing so bloody well and let the rest of the miserable team get a chance to practice."

He had been kidding of course, but still, she decided that they probably could get more practice without her there. Now it was Andrew who was flying circles around everyone.

She was taken by surprise when Anna showed up, her face perplexed.

"Hey Anna, what's wrong?" She asked, looking around for Hannah, who was usually attached to her hip.

"It's true, you know? I just called my dad." She said, her arms crossed. Drea looked at her, her eyebrows raised high in confusion. Quietly she waited for more information. "Your mum, my dad? Something happened. And honestly, I'm still not sure how Malfoy plays into it. But you said his name earlier."

"What are you talking about?!" Drea demanded, her confusion was being replaced by another emotion, a powerful, strong one that she didn't quite know what to call.

"I heard you and Lily. I was under the bed – not spying, my wand was stuck. I didn't want to interrupt. Then my Dad was brought into it and I got curious. I called him, Drea."

"And he admitted to it?!"

"Not exactly. He denied it at first. Then when I said Hermione's name he stopped talking, insisted he had to go, and hung before I could get a word in edge wise." Anna looked at Drea like she wanted her to explain what was going on. Drea was staring at Anna stupidly. "Talk to your mum, figure out what's going on, please!"

Anna turned to go, but before she was completely out of ear shot, she turned and said, "And Drea, you could have told me. You still can."

"Told you what, exactly?" Drea said, half-heartedly trying to play it off, as so not to hurt her friend's feelings.

"Everything." She turned and left, leaving Drea completely alone with her Quidditch team hundreds of feet above her head. Only one person had paid attention to their conversation. Andrew was struck dumb.

* * *

Now go review!! Really do it – I want ur feedback b4 I update (and I will wait for it; don't think that I wont!) it helps me out a lot and it keeps me form getting wroters block – EXPECIALLY when its good feedback. That will def motivate me update faster!!!

Ya'll are great!!

and yes - you find out EXACTLY what happened next chapter.

ten reviews. like always. [=


	12. Chapter 12 Drea's Mistake

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own Drea. And a bunch of other charicters. Unfortunately by the time i had thought up the Wizarding world and the charicters in it.... JK Rowling had beat me to the publishing room.... Well, there's always my newest idea! The Twilight world with sparkling vampires!!! -- wait! What? Already been done?? Stephany meyer?? Whos that??

Chapter 12. Short and sweet... Well not so sweet, but still. FYI im _**going to start doing shorter chapters from now on**_. Ill be able to update sooner and it makes editing alot easier. Not to mention i keep having horrible Writers Block (You can probably tell.....) so this will make that easier.

Thanks always to headoverheels4HP!! (no more chemistry together... a bitter sweet thing.) She's amazing. Big round of applause. She's been editing Secrets Unfold and shared her chemistry notes with me!! thanking her bunchess!!!

* * *

"You are way too nosy. You know that right?" Drea shot at Andrew after practice. Her mind still hadn't wrapped around the fact that Malfoy had been telling the truth, and she certainly wasn't going to talk to Andrew about it.

"All I want to know is that you're okay. And how am I supposed to know for sure unless I know what you are dealing with?"

"By trusting me when I say, 'I'm fine!" Drea snapped. She really hated talking about what was bothering her. Why on earth was he so insistent to hear about every single detail of her life? No one else had ever cared before, why was he being different?

"Well, the thing with you is that you tend to lie about stuff like that."

"Andrew! Really, back off. I'm fine."

"I still don't believe you."

"And why not?!"

"Because you're not looking at me, but at your feet. You have a blank expression on your face, when, during practice, you seemed to be enjoying the fact that you are twenty times better than every one on the team. And now, you keep trying to change the subject."

"I am not trying to change the subject. How can I? Not when you're trying to probe my mind." Drea said, annoyed. She was not in the mood.

"Probe your mind?" Andrew shot back. He cared for the girl, so why was he not entitled to check on her?

"Yes! It's like you're trying to read my mind. Are you sure you're not Voldemort; reincarnated?" Drea said, a slight smile reaching her lips. This would wind him up.

"Oh, now I'm an evil wizard? Drea, I don't even understand how you get to these conclusions!" Andrew exclaimed, but he was laughing.

They were walking back from practice and everything was green. The sun was high in the sky, shining down hotly on their faces. For the first time, Drea noticed how great the older boy looked when he smiled.

"Drea." Andrew said, his face falling back into a serious look. "Just please, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just figuring some family stuff out. I'm not suicidal or anything."

"Well, yeah. There's that. But you seem a little out of sorts and with our first match tomorrow, I figured -"

"Wait! Our game is tomorrow?!"

"Against Ravenclaw?"

"It can't be tomorrow!"

Andrew stopped and stared shocked at the girl. "Andrea Granger! You forgot?!"

"Not on purpose!" She shot back. All of a sudden, her family problems disappeared. Her heart raced hard in her chest and butterflies exploded in the pit of her stomach. How was it tomorrow? Sure, they had been practicing a lot lately. But she had been so involved with everything else that she hadn't even realized it was so close.

"There may not be a game for Ms. Granger tomorrow." A new voice got both of the young people to look up. McGonagall stood looking grim. It seemed she had come out of no where.

"What?" They asked together.

"Ms Granger seems to have been missing classes." She stated, her face hard.

"Oh, no." Drea exclaimed, her heart stopping in her chest. "Dark Arts."

--------------------------

Drea had accompanied McGonagall back to the head mistress' room, where the old woman had insisted they needed to talk.

"Andrea, please, be seated." She waved her hand in the direction of a chair in front of her desk.

"Headmistress, please. You aren't really going to make me miss my first Quidditch match are you?" Drea was desperate. McGonagall sighed, her head shaking slowly.

"I know of you're situation. But I am afraid that no student is permitted to skip classes with out punishment."

"So, I can't play tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid it's more serious than that." McGonagall said, her stony face softening slightly.

"More serious? You mean – like no Quidditch at all? That's not fair!" Drea stood her grey eyes wide with panic.

"Ms Granger, every student is required to participate in each class assigned to them. You have missed every one of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes sense the beginning of the year. That is more serious than just being banned from an extra curricular activity. I'm sorry Andrea, but this is grounds for expulsion."

* * *

Okay, so review plz!

Dont bash. Itll get better. Promise!


	13. Chapter 13 Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer - J.K. Rowling has published and copyrighted all of the magic and world this story is based on. I only wish to expand on her ideas – as they are incredible.

A.N. – To say it's been a while since I last updated would be an understatement. I had forgotten about poor Andrea after some pretty bad writers block, but figured why not try to give the story life again? Maybe some new readers will enjoy it, even if it is no longer NEAR cannon to the 7th book.

Enjoy.

* * *

Andrea was reeling, how had she gotten herself into this? Sure, she knew skipping class was stupid to begin with, but Merlin, expulsion? Her breath caught in her chest as the green flames begin to dance in the fireplace.

The headmistress had insisted on coming to her office; evidently a parent had to be notified and included in any discussion of expulsion or serious punishment. Drea was literally numb with fear; of all people who could have been summoned for skipping and failing class, but she was stuck with bloody Hermione Granger…

Her mother stepped out, her face perplexed nearly beyond recognition. She had obviously jut gotten off work, her robes dusty from an expedition from a long lost magical ancient ruin. Hermione often came back cover head to toe in grey dust, streaked brown and red from wet packed dirt being unearthed.

"Expelled!" Hermione exploded, he eyes maddeningly wide. "My daughter, expelled? And for what? None other than skipping classes!" Hermione made no attempt to greet Headmistress McGonagall, or even exchange a polite nod. "You realize that I managed to not miss a single class almost my entire time while at Hogwarts. Even after I was petrified I was more than adequately prepared for all the assignments I had missed."

Drea sucked in air through her teeth; she had been prepared for this. Her mother, of all people, was not going to understand missing classes.

"But Mum –"

"Don't 'but Mum' me! It is barely a few weeks into your first term and you are already on the verge of being kicked out? This is what you have wanted your whole life. Why on earth would you throw it all away?"

"It was DADA."

"I don't care what class it is. You cannot just skip!"

"Miss Granger, please, I understand how astonishing this situation must be for you, but have a seat so we can discuss the consequences. Your daughter is probably very much aware how unreasonable her actions have been." McGonagall stepped in before Drea could start her argument.

Hermione yielded slowly as the words of the headmistress interrupted her fuming rant. The throbbing rage, previously reverberating inside her skull, dulled slightly. Her daughter, just eleven, sat on the couch with her characteristically stony face.

"Can I please just explain?" Drea demanded, interrupting. Both the women looked at the girl, eyes widening with aggravated anticipation.

"Go on."

"I just could not face him. I did _try_ and talk to him… well, once at least. Anyway, it went badly." Andrea grimaced at the memory. "But I've been keeping up with the work! I have had Lily turn in all three assignments, including an essay on how to dispose of dragon waist for heaven sakes! I am more than confident that I can easily preform any spell I have missed. Besides, I've read the entire textbook – twice."

McGonagall looked astounded, her usual business-only expression draining in surprise. Even Hermione gave her eldest daughter a begrudgingly proud look.

"I hadn't received the information you had been keeping up with assignments Ms. Granger. All Professor Malfoy informed me of were the absences."

"I am a Granger, Professor. I don't mean to sound rude, but honestly, I went into the class at third year level. I even barrowed Brad's textbook over the summer for a bit of light reading. If I _promise_ to go to every class, may I please stay?" Drea begged.

Hermione gave McGonagall a pleading look as the older woman sighed in defeat.

"I cannot let this go unpunished Andrea." She said leaning her head into her hands.

"Detentions! I could serve detention with Malfoy! I mean, surely that would work? One for every class I have missed? Anything to play in tomorrow's Quidditch match."

Drea was verging desperation; this was going downhill fast.

"Please?" She shrilled, her voice revealing more emotion than she normally ever dared to express. Both the women looked at her shocked.

"You are willing to be alone with _Professor_,"she stressed the previously forgotten word in Drea's outburst, "Malfoy in order to play a game?" Drea nodded furiously, her heart skipping with hope. "Well, I suppose Seep would have my head if I kept their first-year weapon from their opening game. But Ms. Granger, you understand that you must attend every lesson from now on and that you are not going to receive any more special treatment. You may not intellectually be missing anything, but you are a student at my prestigious school. I expect excellence from you in other ways than just studies, understood?"

Drea literally jumped up in excitement as she began to nod her head furiously. As McGonagall gave her a defeated smile and nodded, an undignified squeal escaped Drea's lips. She was couldn't believe the witch's words; she was not expelled! Her first impulse was to run and hug the stern woman, but managed to collect herself before she did. She made a mental note that she had been spending far too much time with Mrs. Weasley.

"Andrea, your – your on the Quidditch team? Since when?" Hermione's shocked look had evidently not been for the same reasons as McGonagall's.

"Oh, yeah." Drea had forgotten completely about not speaking to her mother. "The day before try-outs."

"What?" Her mother looked hurt.

"I will speak to Professor Malfoy about the detentions." The headmistress excused herself, sensing the personal level the conversation had. She quickly slid herself back in her chair and then stood up, walking briskly towards the door. Drea watched her go, dreading being completely alone with her mum. It had been weeks since she had spoken to her, but it felt more like years.

"Andrea Granger, why have you not spoken to me? Is it because you felt guilty about skipping classes?"

"Mum, no! I couldn't care less about –er- I mean, that was wrong but it was not the reason." The girl waived under the stern look. "I talked to Malfoy…"

"But that – that doesn't have anything to do with me?"

"He told me why he left." Drea let her eyes fall slowly to her feet, her cheek draining blood. She couldn't bear to look up to her mothers face.

"He – he what?" Hermione didn't sound angry, or even all that upset. She sounded worried. "No, baby, no. That was not fair of him. Especially after your incident." Drea knew she meant the Pensieve and realized her mother honestly believed the man had left because of her. She blamed Andrea for everything.

"That, he claims, is not why he left." Hermione's eyes went wide.

"But, honey, he made it very clear. His priorities laid with dark magic and his father's business."

"He left the first time for a very different reason. He left when you cheated on him with Ron." Drea said flatly, stone growing chillingly over her delicate features. The air seemed to drop several degrees with the harshness escaping the child. No, she was not a child. She hadn't been for years. While maybe not an adult, no child could ever speak with such hostility, with such disgust and betrayal. Hermione realized in that instance that her little baby girl was truly a Malfoy.

"Listen to me, and I plan on only saying this once, so pay very close attention. I have _never_ had an affair with Ronald Weasley. I had a relationship with him once, long before Draco and I ever dated. His hatred and blind jealousy of Ron got the best of him many times, but I assure you, young lady, that I would never betray my family like that."

Hermione was serious; her brown eyes wore fierce, driving into Drea's own stone eyes. The sternness and earnestness equaled Drea's hostility. Not even a dose of Veritaserum would have been as convincing.

"I would never, ever sink to his level and jeopardize our own family like that." Hermione said, scowling at the very thought. "When he left, it was not my fault. He left, Andrea, because he could not outgrow his pathetic upbringing and terrible prejudices. Even you, the perfect baby girl, could not save him from himself. Do you understand that?"

"But Ron – he admitted it to Anna!" Drea exclaimed, but her mother was so determined and brutally tenacious that even seemed to have had lost all validity.

"He what?" Hermione said perplexed. Her eyes opened with shock, what was that git thinking, lying about that to his very own daughter!

"But, it didn't actually happen?"

"Bloody hell, Drea, you have to ask? Merlin, NO!"

"But he did have something to do with why Dad left?"

Hermione did not answer. She honestly could not even breathe as the question sank into her mind. Ron had something to do with her loosing Draco? Was that true? Her mouth turned gravely down as her eyebrows knitted together in fury. He was the reason she had lost everything?

* * *

I'll add more soon. Please bare with any grammatical mistakes – I need an editor.

Feel free to leave reviews.


	14. Chapter 14 The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer – I don't claim the magical world or any original Harry Potter characters.

I'm updating a lot for a while, mainly because I want to build up a fan base again. Please Review. It makes continuing easier.

Also heads up, POV changes from Drea to Draco - its with in the story, but there is an astricks [ ** ] where it happens.

* * *

When Drea finally managed to get herself down to breakfast the next day, she was surprised to find Lily not in her usual spot between Ben and Matt. Instead she was at the end of the table talking spiritedly to what had to be sixth or seventh year boy. The tall boy towered over Lily as she sat twirling her hair flirtatiously… Harry was going to be in a world of mess when that girl was old enough to snog.

Drea walked immediately towards Lily, ignoring an excited looking, but confused Andrew. He had been right there listening when McGonagall had brought up her expulsion. She knew he would insist on finding out what happened, but right now her stomach was in knots from nervousness – she was playing as the Gryffindor Quidditch seeker today!

"Well, she was here this morning when I woke up, but she was not in bed until way after curfew. I had not woken her up because I assumed she was nervous about the match today." Lily huffed, obviously talking about her. Neither her nor the boy seemed to realize who was walking up right behind them. "I mean she can't be expelled. She would have told me!"

"Well, according to Andrew she was told she was not going to be able to play today!" It took all of three seconds to realize Lily was discussing her to Derik Seep. "I need a seeker, and honestly, you're the only other one I know. Not that you have had any practice – at all." He huffed miserably.

"Lillian," Drea said, causing both her and Derik to jump with surprise. She was the last person they expected to see. "Are you trying to steal my position on the team?" She was kidding, of course. A smile was spread across her face.

Lily, however, did not think it was funny. Her fiery green eyes went into slits as she stood up, giving her about two inches on Drea.

"Andrea Madison Granger! I told you skipping Malfoy's class was going to get you in trouble! I can NOT believe you are expelled and did not even tell me!" Lily's temper easily rivaled her mother's.

"I'm not expelled, Lily."

"And another thing, who do you think you are to- Wait, what?" She stopped short; surprise slowly took over her demeanor.

"I have like a life time of detentions… alone with Malfoy." She grimaced, her stomach turning over, "But I'm not expelled. Or off the team for that matter, Seep."

Derik hopped out of his seat, relief flooding his entire face. "Oh, thank Merlin! I thought I was going to have to use an untrained first year!"

"Hey!" Lily interjected, "I'm not an untrained first year! I've played my whole life."

"Look kid, your pretty good, but I'm usually exclusive. I play to win, not for fun. "

Drea gave Lily a look, who was fuming. "He really has no idea who you are, does he?"

"Obviously not." The raven-haired girl said before spinning on her heel and storming off. "Me and you still need to talk." She said menacingly in Drea's ear as she took off, although the young Granger knew the hostility was a result of Derik's berating.

"Who she is?" Derik managed, although he didn't look too concerned.

"Yeah. Like why she would actually a good choice as a seeker – or anything really. He last name is Potter. As in Harry Potter's daughter."

Derik Seep's eyes grew three sizes as he understood. "Oh Merlin."

"And you have just unleashed her wrath. Good luck!" Derik looked truly scared now, which sent Drea into hysterics. Andrew, of course, was beside Drea in a few seconds with a hundred questions. She did not bother to answer any of them however, too amused to let him ruin her mood.

"I'll see you at the Quidditch field tonight." She dismissed herself, letting Andrew figure out for himself that she was, in fact, sticking around Hogwarts for a while longer.

She had spent her entire breakfast talking, not actually leaving herself enough time to eat. Her stomach was far too nervous to eat though, even if her friends couldn't tell.

"I'll catch you in potions after Dark Arts?" Lily asked, assuming Drea was skipping again.

"Well, um, no. I actually have to go class now." Drea said, grabbing at her stomach. "Evidently you can be expelled if you decide you don't actually need to know how to fight the dark arts."

"Finally. You can glare at Malfoy with me today." Lily said giddily. She grabbed her friend's hand, much like her first day, and led her down the crowded corridor.

The girls arrived just after Ben, who waved them over to sit near him. Lily, of course, didn't hesitate to sit next to the boy. Drea managed to swallow the large, dry lump in her throat and walk slowly to the front, trailing the young potter. If she couldn't handle a class with the man, how on earth was she supposed to handle detention with him?

The classroom filled up shortly after, the Slytherins all making their way up front too. Clair, unfortunately, sat directly behind Drea.

"Oh, look. She's back." She heard the girl whisper to someone behind her. "I bet ten knots that she starts crying this time."

Lily gave Drea a half smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Ignore her, she is just a no-good Slytherin." The word came out like a curse.

The bell rang, but there was no Professor Malfoy.

"Does this mean we can leave?" Drea asked hopeful. Lily shook her head no.

"He is almost always late. He'll be here." She said matter-of-factly. "Sorry." She added when Drea tensed up.

Sure enough, Professor Malfoy came strutting in briskly from his office. He looked exhausted, dark rings under his eyes made his handsome face look older. He didn't bother to address the class, instead he instructed them to take everything off of their desks aside from wands. The class silently shuffled until all parchment had been placed back in their bags.

"We are learning disarming spells today. Therefore, I have assigned every student a partner. The list is posted behind me." He pointed a parchment floating near his desk. "Find your partner and stand quietly until everyone is ready. I expect this to take as little time as possible."

He set his bag down, and finally turned to look at the class – who had yet to start moving. "This class period, please. I don't expect us to be here until Christmas holidays!"

All at once the entire class grabbed their wands and went to the front, forming a single file line. It took very little time for every one to find their partner as the parchment just spelled out a specific name for the students who stepped up to it. Lily had just been assigned to Ben when Drea stepped up. The parchment went blank. After a second of waiting, she finally realized he had expected her to not be at Hogwarts.

"Professor," Drea spat, looking to Draco, who had immersed himself in a magical projector, "I understand you assumed I had been expelled, but I don't have a partner."

He looked up, surprised to see the hostile girl speaking to him. "I did not wish you would be expelled, however, no student can just not attend lessons. McGonagall had a right to know." Drea glared at him. "_Tattle tale!_" She thought. "However, that is not why you were never assigned a partner. We have an odd number of students, so you are with me. We can count this as one of those detentions that way."

Oh, that was just great. One on one against a death eater… against her father. Uhg, this was just not turning out much better than the first day of Dark Arts. No, this was worse – she couldn't run out this time.

"Fine." She said, huffing.

"You mean, 'Yes, Sir.'" Draco said, his voice testy. Drea had a feeling there was no more Mr. Nice Malfoy – no more declarations of love from his past. This, this was the man that left.

Professor Malfoy instructed the class on how to preform the spell. With in ten minutes the class was commanded to practice as he swooped back to the front, where Drea had been told to wait.

"Remember, Ms. Granger, to concentrate. You have to want this to work in order-"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Drea didn't let him finish, insulted. She was a Granger!

Malfoy's wand flew from his hand as surprise and annoyance washed over his tired features. His wand landed with a loud _thunk_ against the back wall, completely across the room.

"Like that?" Drea asked innocently, blinking her eyes gracefully. She pushed her blond hair behind her shoulder before adding, "I'd be happy to show again, if you'd like."

The young professor recovered himself, glaring at the girl. "What I would like, Ms. Granger, is the respect you are not giving me. Your personal affairs are not a valid reason for hostility in my classroom, understood?" He was bent down, eye level with Drea. His face grimacing as he sneered his remark. "Now, it is up to you to return that wand to me. And like wise, you will wait until instructed before you use any magic."

"May I use magic, _Sir?_" She said, emphasizing the respectful word sarcastically. Malfoy ignored her.

"Depends on if you plan to use a spell to harm me or not." He replied smoothly; for a second Drea could of sworn she saw a quick flash of humor reach his eyes.

"I do not plan to attack you."

"Then you may." He said, crossing his arms curiously.

"_Accio Wand!"_ She said, sending the wand soaring across the room back into her hand. As she presented the wand to her shocked teacher, she said, "No offence, Sir, I might have missed a few classes, but I _am_ a _Granger_."

** She was challenging him, Draco knew that. He wasn't terribly shocked though; any Malfoy would be doing the same thing. And despite what his daughter believed, she was very much a Malfoy. For a split second Draco was irritated, she was definitely a Slytherin; stupid hat.

Draco refused to answer his daughter. Instead he addressed the class, "Once you have successfully disarmed your opponent, you are dismissed. Oh, Longbottom! What is that you are doing? For Merlin's sake, stop floating!"

Drea, as he figured, took that as her cue to leave, which she wasted no time in doing. She was gone faster than he could almost blink, her white hair quickly disappearing behind the doors. Lily Potter, ever her father's child, had the second to disarm her partner. Although, Draco had to admit, the boy was muggle-born and didn't seem to be much of challenge. She left almost as quickly as his own daughter, leaving the boy to find a new partner… oh man, he hadn't thought about that.

It took the entire period for the classroom to completely empty. It was down to just young Gates and Longbottom, each unable to disarm the other.

"Ms. Longbottom! I know that you are throwing your wand. Let Mr. Gates finish the assignment!" The girl was ready to leave, cowering in her shoes. The child was just like her father had been -the incompetent victim. But somehow, she had managed to unarm the boy just a moment before. But because there were no other students left, she was stuck waiting on the muggle boy to successfully disarm her.

Draco was tempted to fail the boy just to make them leave, but he finally managed to feebly make the wand wiggle away from Longbottom's loose hands. He dismissed them both right as the bell rang, telling each that perhaps they should practice and study before his lessons. They nodded and darted out like their lives depended on it. He was used to that.

Right now, however, he really had something much more important to worry about. With a swish of his wand, he reset the classroom. He had a free period before his next class walked in, his seventh years actually. They were normally late, giving Draco a few extra minutes in his office.

He went up the stairs, preparing himself – he hated these meetings with his father. However, there was a shock when he passed through the doorway.

"Draco." A cold voice sneered. His heart stopped in chest.

"Hermione?" He stammered shocked. "Wha- What are you doing here!"

"We need to talk." She said, stepping up in his face. She was a good foot shorter than him, but she sized herself up well.

"Um… What about?" He didn't even try to compose himself he was so in shock. What was she doing in his office? Now?

"This." She finally managed, her resolve building. Shocked, Draco watched the woman grab him by the robes and pull him down. Her lips pressed against his hard, locking him there.

For three seconds he was in absolute bliss.

Then it shattered.

"Draco?" A voice boomed from behind him.

He didn't even bother to turn around when Hermione pulled away quickly, surprised by the intrusion.

"Dad." Draco breathed. Hell was about to break loose.

* * *

Oh look, Cliffhanger! Review to figure out what is about to go down!

Also, the Quidditch game is coming up next chapter also – well perhaps if you review. Thanks!

Also, I still need an editor. :)


	15. Chapter 15 The Wrong Side of the War

*disclaimer* JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Universe.

AN. I REALLY want some more **REVIEWS**. And I'm not getting hardly any feedback at all :( So here is Chapter 15. Short and quick. And HOPEFULLY this will get some reviews.

* * *

"Drea! Drea!" was all the girl could hear before everything went black.

…...

When Drea opened her eyes sleepily, her surroundings were completely foreign to her. In her life, she had spent her time at a modest home. Her mother had lived under her means, a mix of a wizarding lifestyle she now lived in and the muggle world in which she grew up. Nothing was fancy, despite the fact that Hermione had made a good living for her and her family.

This was nothing like that. Drea awoke in a massive sleigh bed, two large wave shaped cherry oak pieces of wood made up both ends of the bed boards. Dark green embroidered sheets covered the girl, while a silver silk bedspread was folded neatly at the end of the bed. Around her, green pillows were sprawled all around, two stuffed carefully below her white blond hair.

"Ah, your awake." A voice sang, delighted. An elderly woman looked at Drea, a smile beaming. "I was hoping to eventually have a proper conversation with you."

"Excuse me?" Drea managed, her eyes blinking into focus. The room was covered in the Slytherin serpent, sliding majestically across the walls, except for one, which was covered from top to bottom with a silver mirror. No pictures where hung on the wall, but a broom and a snitch were mounted proudly above a Slytherin Quidditch robe. "I don't think I know you."

"Ah yes. Well I suppose you wouldn't know who I am, would you? Such a shame – I had no idea of who you were until you arrived in our home! Imagine my surprise when such a beautiful young thing is said to be from my only son!" Drea just nodded, confused. That certainly was not much an introduction.

"Well, I suppose not." Drea managed, trying to sound formal as well. She was rewarded with another beaming smile from the greying woman. "If you don't mind, could you please tell me where I am?"

The woman's smile faded, but only for a second before a less becoming, more forced one immediately appeared. "You are at my home. I am ashamed you have never been here before, being my granddaughter and all. My son never mentioned he had a daughter before."

"You mean, 'daughters.' My sister is – wait, did you just say that I'm related to you?"

"Well, yes. My son is your father. Wait, you have a sister?" She exclaimed, her delicate hands folding over her mouth.

"Um… yeah. " Drea said, realizing she might have kept that to herself. "Alright. I'm sorry, but until a few weeks ago I had no father. Now I'm at his parents' house? That is preposterous! I'm supposed to be at Hogwarts – I'm supposed to be in a Quidditch match!" Drea said, reality seeping in as she snapped out of her fog.

"Well, yes dear, but-"

"How did I even get here? I was – I was… I don't know where I was, but I was doing something important! Wait until my mother hears of this!"

"Oh please! Andrea, calm down. You were taken here for safety." Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed.

"I don't even know who you are!" Drea spat, swatting the woman's hand away from her face.

"I told you dear, I'm Grandmother Malfoy."

"And I told you that I'm not supposed to be here!" Drea jumped to her feet, her head spinning in darkness for a second as her legs caught her.

"Sit down, foolish girl." A voice snarled from across the room, bringing attention to the fact that some one else was with them. A man with long, white hair stood on his feet, his dark black robes swallowing him into the corner menacingly. "You are in no condition to leave. "

"I have no idea who you are, but I assure you, I have no business here. I am a Hogwarts student. I belong there."

"Think of this as Holiday then." A third voice said. Finally, a voice Drea recognized!

"Professor Malfoy – what are you doing here?"

"This is my childhood bedroom, Andrea." Draco swept in, his robes had been shed prior and he stood only in his Hogwarts vest and black pants, his tie undone at the collar.

"Alright, I have had enough. I'm leaving." Drea announced, overwhelmed. She was not supposed to be there. She was at Hogwarts just moments before. Right?

"Do you mind if I speak to the girl by myself?" Draco said, eyeing his parents. Narcissa immediately nodded and stood.

"Lucius?" She commanded, her voice low. He gave a curt nod before swooping out the room, leaving his wife standing in his dust. She quickly retreated after him, leaving Draco alone with his daughter.

"What is happening?" Drea demanded the man the second they were alone.

"A lot." Was his curt reply – was this payback for her performance in Dark Arts? What a git!

"That's helpful." Drea said her voice iced harshly with sarcasm.

"I'm not trying to be helpful, d_aughter_. I'm trying to get you out of here and home. Do you know what happened?"

"If I knew what happened, do you I think I would be at your mercy right now?" She spat. Draco ignored her tone, making a mental note not to let her get away with that when they returned to Hogwarts.

"Look, Andrea, I need you to remember. " Drea looked into his eyes, identical to the ones she had seen in the mirror for years. "I need you to remember to find Hermione. This is bigger than you –much, much bigger. She is in real danger."

Drea shrank at the man's brutal honesty. Her heart fell as his words began to make sense in her head. "I – I don't know… I really don't. What's happened to her?"

"The uprising is going for the Golden Trio. Your mother is the first target – then Potter and Weasley."

"Uprising?"

"It's war, Drea. Your mother and her friends are on the wrong side of it… And you're the only one who can save her right now."

"War? Why – why me? I'm eleven… I can't… I don't know anything!" Drea squeaked, her insides melting into heavy iron, pulling her spiraling down into oblivion.

"You were taken with her. Drea, you know where she went. I can't save her until you remember what exactly happened." He said desperately, "And one other thing, you do not tell your grandparents if you remember, understand? If you do, you'll be dead."

* * *

You know things are serious when Lucius Malfoy gets involved - and what side is Draco on this time? And what does Drea not remember? Where is Hermione? Are Harry and Ron ready? And what about Mallory? Oh, and who won the Quidditch match?

Yes, this is a **TEASER** **CHAPTER**. I want REVIEWS please. I know this chapter has some mistakes, I plan to fix them. But I just finished this and REALLY wanted to go ahead and post it.

I also want you guys to be buzzing with questions. **7 REVIEWS** for an Update - In the update you will find out what happened!

Leave comments and ideas and guesses.


	16. Chapter 16 Remembering

How had no one come looking for her yet? Really, how had no one realized that she was missing? It had been two whole days of being locked up in the rather boring, mostly unpleasant green and silver Slytherin room. Her grandmother (if she could call the strange, spoiled rich, arrogant woman that) would stop by every few hours (making quite sure to lock the door behind her) with the house elves and dinner or sometimes tea. Occasionally she would try and engage Drea in conversation, but it was so shallow and socially political that the young Gryffindor paid no mind. After all, she was being held against her will – who had time for manors anyway?

As for everyone else, however, they were nowhere to be found. Her apparently dangerous grandfather had not even bothered to come terrorize her (he was certainly angry, but seriously, how much damage could such an old man do?). As for her father, he was completely missing. She had heard him stomping around in the loud, creaky mansion, but he hadn't checked on her. Because apparently, it makes sense to kidnap your long-lost daughter, lock her in your old room, and then completely ignore the estranged girl for two days.

Andrea sighed, annoyed. Where the bloody hell was Lilly? Or any of the professors? Hell, Hermione was also missing, right? Shouldn't Harry or Ron be swinging into action right about now? Well, actually, on second thought, that's probably where they were – saving Hermione. Who's disappearance she was supposed to be "remembering"… like she actually there.

Nothing about that even made sense. If she had been there, why couldn't she remember? And now, being locked here, what was that about? Seriously, if only she could just get her hands on a fireplace and some floo powder! Then she could just floo back to school and get the whole insane lot that lived here locked up for abduction.

Drea huffed again, agitated just by thinking about leaving. She was stuck for now. Just waiting around… on what? She had no idea.

Just then the whole floor began to rumble under her feet. A loud, booming slam of the door downstairs alerted the girl of the oncoming, seemingly violent company starting directly up the stairs towards her.

"She's here?!" The voice stormed, "You can't just abduct children, Malfoy!"

Harry! Drea recognized his voice immediately – by the tone she could tell her was furious. She had never heard him speak like that to anybody.

"Potter," a hiss replied, "it is not abduction when it's your own child."

"She is more my child than she will ever be yours." Harry said, his voice booming through the upstairs hallway. The thundering of footsteps abruptly halted; Andrea had no trouble imagining Harry pinning Malfoy against the wall with his long wand. She could even almost hear the scowl slowly making itself at home on Malfoy's face.

"I did it to keep her safe" He whispered, his voice barely carrying. "I'll do it again if I have to."

There was a rustling of clothes and a slight thud as feet landed firmly back on the ground.

"Your house? No – your _father's_ house – of all places, how is that safe? He's at the heart of all this – oh, don't give me that look. You know that even better than I do. And I'm certain that you know a lot more than you're letting on. As for the little Granger, the safest place for her is at school, which I'm sure you're aware of as you are one of the professors. Not to mention we have stationed plenty of Aurors on duty at Hogwarts to further protect her."

"Hogwarts? Surely your memory isn't that short, Potter. Hogwarts is the center of all this." Malfoy slyly added.

"My memory is fine. And precautions to avoid the same outcomes are in progress. For _whoever _is trying to start what I ended years ago, I would advise an abrupt ending. I assure you – or whomever needs to be addressed – that I do not intend to make the same mistakes the ministry made before."

No more words were exchange; an understood thick silence filled the hall. The noiselessness was not completely unbroken though; the snapping of the robe's swift movements alerted Drea of the close proximity the men were to the door. In a heartbeat, she stood ready to leave by the entrance to the room as the door flew open.

"Ready?" Drea asked giddily. She wasn't given an answer. Instead Harry did not miss a beat. One second he was by her side grabbing her wrist, the next second she was being pulled into a long, twisting sensation that threatened Drea's tea to make a reappearance. When reality finally settled a few seconds (or hours, it was hard to say) later, she was upright, right-ways out in the Barrow.

"Oh, thank dear Merlin, Drea! You're just fine!" Molly Weasley was instantly by her side, wrapping her arms firmly around her neck, even before Drea felt she had gained complete control over the contents of her stomach.

"Uh… she might need a second Mum. She looks a little green." Ron said, peeling the woman off of her. Drea huffed, hoping Ron knew that was her way of saying thanks.

"What happened?" Ginny, who had just walked in from the kitchen holding a wet clothe asked. When Drea finally stood up, she was directed to a nearby seat. As she took it, Ginny handed her the cool clothe for her hot forehead.

"Oh, it was awful! The whole world just sort of started to spin. No reason. It just completely flipped inside out, around and around. I couldn't get a bearing – it was like everything was everywhere and nowhere!" Drea sputtered, still completely dazed. Ginny shot Harry a stern look.

"You didn't warn her, did you?" Ginny asked. Harry sheepishly shrugged.

"I was in a hurry. And Malfoy was there pushing his luck – I forgot."

"I meant," Ginny went on, returning her attention back to Drea, "what happened to you? How did you even end up at the Malfoy's? Are you okay?"

"Oh, well – then I don't really know. I woke up there. I was locked in Malfoy's childhood room, bored mostly. Nothing happened at all. I was supposed to be remembering." Drea said.

"Remembering what?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned.

"What happened to Mum…"

"Wait, you were there?" Ginny exclaimed. If the attention hadn't already been on Drea, it certainly was now.

"Not that I remember," Drea said honestly. "Malfoy told me I was there though. Did you find her yet?"

There was silence for a few seconds, every one eyed eachother before Harry finally sighed and walked up the girl. He dropped down to eye level and grabbed Drea by the wrists earnestly. The room grew quiet with somberness.

"Drea, listen," Harry started. Drea felt her heart sink as she braced herself for the worst. "We did find her – and she is alright, but she is still under a curse. We know that she isn't hurting or in any pain, but we don't know the counter curse yet. No one at Ms. Mungo's has ever seen anything like it before."

"Wait – what?" Drea said, "Is she actually okay then?"

"She is – or she will be. We just can't wake her up. We won't be able to until we find out what curse was used." Ginny said as Harry stood back to his feet, obviously distressed. His face was somber and his eyes looked defeated.

"Is – is that why I'm supposed to remember? Because I'm the only one who can wake her up?" Drea asked, her face sliding back into her typical stony state. "Because I honestly don't remember what happened. And what exactly is happening? Why are you," she countered on Harry, "supposed to be keeping me safe? And why station Aurors at Hogwarts? Something is going on!"

"It's not anything to worry about," Harry said briskly, "It's just a safety precaution. We are just making sure whoever abducted you and your mother knows that we aren't fond of playing games. I'm not convinced that it's no Mal- …" Harry was stopped quickly by stab from Ginny's elbow.

"We just think it's safer to make sure that someone keeps an eye on you kids. That way Professor Malfoy can't just take you away like that again."

Evidently this was all that the adults were going to tell Drea, as Molly offered to be the one to floo her back to school. Harry told her that he would keep an eye on Hermione, promising an update as soon as they knew anything. Ginny told her everything would be okay, and Ron, well, he told her to let him know as soon as she remembered anything. Less than an hour later, she was back in her dorm, alone.

McGonagall had informed Drea to keep the events of the week quiet, and that while Draco had abducted her, he was her father and he had the right to pull her home if he wished to. Drea just let the world slip by her, not really feeling the need to respond to the people speaking to her. She just wanted this year to stop, reverse, and go away.

The door opened and in walked Lilly, obviously rushing. The door was swinging as the girl raced to her bed, picked up her little cell phone and dialed furiously. Drea didn't bother to say anything, curious to see how long it took her to realize that she was in the room as well.

"Anything?" she asked as soon as Harry answered the line.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" He asked.

"About Drea, did you find her or not?" She sputtered.

"You know," Drea said, trying not to laugh, "if you bothered to turn around, I could answer that question personally."

The phone fell to the floor, where a very worried Harry was desperately asking why Drea wasn't in the room, as Lilly raced to tackle the girl in a hug. Suddenly, Drea felt a lot better. She was back at Hogwarts with Lilly – everything else melted away.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" She suddenly screamed, pushing Drea back into the bed.

"Calm down, I was at Professor Malfoy's – it was disgustingly Slytherin." Drea said.

"Not that! You disappeared right after the game, Drea. You were on the pitch, promised to meet us in the dining hall after you got changed. You never showed up. You never made it to the room, or anywhere. You just disappeared. McGonagall and Malfoy were going nuts!"

"Yeah, I don't even remember the game actually," Drea admitted. "The last thing I remember, someone was calling me – it was… I think it my mum actually. She sounded really worried. Then, it just goes away. I don't know. I woke up later being told that this is war, that Mum was in danger, and that I had to remember what I saw."

"That's not ominous." Lilly said, her green eyes lighting up sharply. "Well, now you really do need to remember. Have you actually _tried_?"

Drea gave the girl a look, how could a question like that even warrant a reply?

"Alright, dumb question. I guess if I had to remember something like that, I would try too." Lilly looked around, and then plopped down on the bed beside Andrea. A silence filled the room for a minute, before Lilly popped back up. "What we need is a trigger!"

"A trigger?" Drea asked, not sure where Lilly was going with this. "I don't even know what could be the trigger, Lil. And the only way that works if it is magical repression, not physical. If I got knocked out with a saucepan, for instance, it's not going to work. And if it is magic, that whole process is really advanced – well passed O.W.L level. It usually leaves a trace of some sort – in case you haven't noticed there is no trace. And not my entire memory is wiped, just a few hours."

"That's the trace, Drea! It's so convenient – you can't remember the perfect moment. And also, did you wake up with a headache? No? That's because no one actually hit you in the head. You saw something and someone didn't want you to remember."

"If that's the case, why didn't the adults think of this? I spent two days at the Malfoy's mansion, surely they would have thought of that."

"Well, is it not at least worth a try?" Lilly persisted. "It could help your mum."

"I guess, but where on earth do we even start?"

"Voldemort." Lilly said suddenly, eyeing Drea. She had been hoping that name would be the trigger.

"So, no, that probably won't work." Drea replied dryly, looking at Lilly like she had lost her mind. "Any real ideas?"

"I thought that might work, honestly." Lilly said thoughtfully. "Maybe, maybe you'll say something when you're asleep about it. That might work, right? That happens sometimes – that's how Madame McLeay found out about her daughters use as a pawn in the 443BC Middle Magic War. Supposedly she heard her daughter screaming her repression curse in her sleep."

"I think you just made that up." Drea said suspiciously, "You hate history. And the Middle Magic War was in 900s. But if you want to watch me sleep, be my guest. Although, that is really creepy."

"Oh, shut it." Lilly said, sticking out her little pink tongue. "Do you really not remember the game at all? It was so short, you caught the snitch only after thirty points had been scored."

Drea shrugged, feeling a little proud of herself. "That's not too shabby."

"But it's weird, that means you were spelled to forget the Quidditch match as well – which means, something happened there!" Lilly suddenly exclaimed. "The pitch might have a trigger! We have to go and see!"

Drea was reluctantly dragged to the pitch, where unfortunately the Slytherin team was practicing for their upcoming game. Lilly, who obviously had no idea how to make her "trigger" theory work, began walking around, pointing to random, inanimate objects – all to no avail. They spent a good hour outside in the bright sunshine, under the shadows of the Quidditch players practicing (and purposefully dropping some bludgers) above the first years' heads.

Nothing was working, so by the time the Slytherins packed up and left the girls alone, Drea was ready to go. Lilly, as insistent (and dramatic) as ever, finally talked Drea into flying for a few minutes, just in case.

After ten minutes in the air, still to no avail, Drea finally made it clear, "I want to go back! This is pointless."

"Oh, come on! Something happened up here, I can feel it!" Lilly insisted. "This is important. I just know it is. I'm Harry Potter's daughter; it's in my blood to know this kind of stuff."

"And it's in mine to know everything. And let's face it, this was a long shot. I've never even heard of triggers working for repression curses, it's a myth!" Drea insisted, pointing her broom for the ground. Lilly wouldn't have it though, intercepting Drea on the way down, pushing Drea back a little. For a split second, Drea lost control of the broom (from exhaustion she would later explain) and started to spiral down towards the ground.

"Drea! Drea!" Lilly screamed, a little terrified. The words rang loud and clear in Drea's head, pushing forward another terrified call from a while back. As she collided with the ground, the whole memory broke free of the dam and came flooding back, over whelming all of her senses completely.

"_Drea! Drea!" Someone called behind her._

"_Mum?" Drea said, whipping her head around. "What in Merlin's name – why are you here?"_

"_We have to go, now!"_

"_I can't – I have my match!" Drea said, shrugging Hermione off, "What is wrong? Why are you even here?" Drea was still mad at her; she hadn't intended on her words being so sharp, but they were. _

"_Listen Drea, he's here. We have to go now."_

"_I don't know who or what you're talking about, but I have my game. I'll see you afterwards." Drea said, ignoring the weird warnings. Hermione wasn't even supposed to be at Hogwarts! What mum followed their child to school?_

_Hermione didn't follow her; she instead let her daughter walk out onto the pitch, where loud cheering was booming from the stands. Drea mounted her broom to await the beginning of the game. Derik shook Hester McDowell's hand, Professor Hicks shot the Quaffle into the air, and the game started. _

_Drea stayed high above the crowds, searching immediately for the sparkle of gold, all thoughts of her mother gone. It was extremely cloudy; the game below was a loud blur of screaming, yelling, and the sharp squeals of the commentator on the magically modified voice projector. Drea blocked it all out – it was easier to concentrate that way. She could find the snitch first. She could be the hero of Gryffindor. _

_A loud buzzer went off, "Ten points to Gryffindor!"_

_Drea cheered for a second, before zooming closer to the game. The clouds were too thick and foggy, she still couldn't see what was happening, so she gave up. The snitch. That needed to be her main focus. _

_Another buzzer. Another ten for Gryffindor. This was going to be a lot better of a game than she had anticipated. _

_Just then, in the midst of the noise, she saw it. That beautiful sparkle of gold. Without even taking a second to readjust her angle, she shot straight upwards. Higher and higher into the clouds she went, not that anyone had seemed to notice from the obscuring view of the clouds._

_As she shot higher up, she realized that she wasn't alone. The other seeker must have noticed the snitch as well – but wait, where did she go?_

_Drea stopped, searching around. There was no more sign of the snitch, or the other seeker. _

"_What the –?" Drea whispered aloud, baffled. _

"_Andrea Malfoy – you need to come with me." _

_Drea whipped around, only to find a young woman, no older than twenty, on another broom. She was obviously not the other seeker, but she was holding the snitch in one hand, and her long, slender wand at a threatening stance in the other. Her dark hood was pushed over her head, making it impossible to distinguish anything more than her white eyes. _

"_Do I know you?" Drea asked, now concerned._

"_No." The woman said simply. "But you will for a while. End the game. Tell your friends you have to go change – it doesn't matter – just get rid of them. I have Hermione. And you need to come as well."_

"_What?!" Drea exclaimed, completely confused. _

"_Once you're alone, I'll find you. And let me share with you my one and only piece of advice, if you don't end up alone – say your friends or professors come with you – I'll kill them all just to get you alone."_

_She handed Drea the snitch, then flew upward. Andrea was terrified, was this what Hermione had warned her about? _

_Even reliving the memory, the whole next few minutes were a complete blur. Drea landed, held up the snitch and ended the game, then ditched every one as fast as she could. The woman was waiting for her just inside the castle; Hermione was unconscious next to her._

"_Mum!" Drea screamed, realizing she was hurt._

"_She is fine." The woman said, "I'll wake her in a moment, but first," She grabbed Drea by the wrist and the horrible twisting of apparition started. _

_They landed in a dungeon somewhere. It was dark, and damp. The stone walls had empty shackles hanging on them ominously. Stairs led to a heavy wood door, and in a dark corner someone was concealing themselves in the shadows. _

"_Now, I understand that you, Andrea, are just as brilliant as your mother was at eleven. I trust you to then understand the extent of my power to be able to apperiate from the Hogwarts castle, yes? You're mother," She folded her wand towards Hermione, who had landed sprawled out on the ground, suddenly woke with a start. "should remember this place from a long, long time ago, don't you?"_

"_Oh," Hermione started when she saw her surroundings and then Drea, "Andrea!" She started, running to her side. She scooped her daughter behind her protectively. _

"_Are you working for Lucius?" Hermione spat once Drea was behind her._

"_For him?" The girl smirked, placing her hood down onto her shoulders. Drea didn't recognize her, Hermione didn't seem to either. The girl had sharp check bones, ice cold eyes, and dazzling white, blond hair. Her red lips had been painted with lip stick, contrasting sharply with the woman's very fair skin. Nothing about her was warm; she was beautiful, but the kind of beauty only found at the top of brilliant, freezing mountain tops: sharp, cold, and awful. "He works for us. For her, I mean. As do I. Lucius was a valuable asset many years ago, and we have not forgotten that. His privilege and positions can help us, and we see it as a repayment of his loyalty to allow him to play such an important role for us. Besides, he is a direct bloodline to everything we need."_

"_You need Draco?"_

"_No, not Draco. We need the dark daughter of the last truly pure bloodline." The girl looked at Drea, how felt no shame in cowering even farther behind her mother. _

"_This has to do with the Malfoys, that's fine. But that does not include my daughter."_

"_War does not discriminate, dear Ms. Granger. It does know the bounds of family, dysfunctional, estranged, or happy. It just does everything in its power to obliviate what needs to be obliviated. You're daughter, she is more than a prophecy. She stands as the last pawn for the future of a better world."_

"_ENOUGH!" Someone bellowed from behind the dark shadows of the corner. "You speak to much Ezabell. We seek only what my father could not accomplish." The shadow stayed hidden, but the voice was high, and shrill. If Ezabell had been cold, this woman's voice was hell frozen over._

"_Show yourself!" Hermione exclaimed, reaching for her wand, which of course had been earlier confiscated. _

"_I do not fare well in the light, I prefer the confines of the darkness. I will not show myself – that was a great weakness of my father. I see clearly. Much more clearly that does the smartest witch. I was raised unbaisedly – no emotions, no weakness. I was born to be only the very last link of the past war. I was born only to be the last link for my father's immortality."_

"_Immortality?" Hermione whispered, realization dawning on her. _

"_She knows enough. And we are out of time." The woman said, Ezabell nodded, and flicked her wand. Hermione fell unconscious again. _

"_As for you," The woman continued. "I am much like you. I was born without the love of the father. I, unlike you, however, was not born of love. I was born of necessity. I was the last hope to attempt to survive all of eternity, to change the wizarding and muggle's world for once and for all. I survived the last war, but I only survived by secret. I never met my father, but I have been very keen on what I am to do. I finish what he never had the chance to do."_

"_What does this have to do with me?" Drea demanded, she was on the floor as well, trying to shake her mother awake._

"_Everything. You have something inside you that can change the world – that will. You're too young now, and I plan to not let you remember this, for its far too dangerous, but I need to know. Will you join me? Will you help me – our fates have been intertwined, no matter what, but how they are intertwined is up to you."_

"_I don't know who you are, but I don't plan on having any difference on the world. I don't believe in fate- to be frank. What I do know is that this is insane. You are so beyond you bounds here; Harry and Ron, the ministry, my mother, Hogwarts, they can stop you. I don't plan to join you or a war. I'm eleven! Now let me and my mother go!"_

"_You have this year to truly decide. You will learn much in that time. I will then see how your heart has twisted. Ezabell?"_

"_Yes, my Lord." And there was a flash when Drea was thrown back into herself._

"Drea!" Lilly was next to her, "Are you alright?" Drea didn't reply, still computing everything she just remembered. "What on earth happened?"

"I remembered." Drea said, barely making the words audible. "I remembered the war and who the war was for."

"What?!"

"Lilly, this is serious." Drea continued, she exhaled slowly then softly started, " It's Voldemort –"

"Oh, shut it!" Lilly said, annoyance filling her face. "I thought you were serious for a second."

"No, Lil. I am. It's Voldemort's daughter. She is starting a war!"

* * *

Please Review - its on the bottom of the page :)


End file.
